A war of three, the ulitmate power
by Susanoo's Endless Darkness
Summary: In the depths of darkness battle rages. Three warriors of incredible power clash in order to find power even greater then their own. Their sights locked on a masterless ninja. His power grows as war consumes the land. Darkness grows, only one shall win
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Normal talking"

"**Demon/Summoning talking"**

'Normal thinking'

'**Demon/ inner Sakura thinking' **

_Flashback _

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The night was cold, frigid winds blowing northward. Leaves rustled, rubbing together as if trying to summon life into the forest. Light was a scarce thing, dark, eerie clouds covering the most abundance source this evening. _

_Boom! The clouds suddenly lit up, lightning forcing some light into the sky. A garden of white flowers flowed and swayed, as if trying to warn the world of the upcoming storm. Though only one person would hear, he would not heed such a warning. _

_The occupant of the garden, a young man of nineteen, stood solitarily. He stood at a height of about 5 foot 8 inches.__ Long, gold color hair flowed down from his head, the very top littered with spikes. His hair at the base of his neck was tied with a red cord, making a ponytail from his hair. Several bangs of hair came down, covering his forehead and bits of his eyebrows. Three whisker-like marks adored each cheek, giving him a more vulpine appearance. His blue eyes, which used to hold so much life, now stared listlessly into the sky._

_His outfit consists of a simple red shirt, sleeves nowhere to be seen. The back held the scene of two draconic-like wings, the right one white, while the left is black. His shirt fit him well enough for an observer to notice his well tone body underneath. On his lower body were cargo pants, black in color. On the left pant leg was words written horizontally, in gold lettering. Bandages were wrapped around his right thigh, a kunai holster held tied over it. A tan pouch, position on the right side of his waist, a single button keeping it closed. _

_Around his neck is a golden cord, a red diamond shaped crystal hanging down, in-between his collar bone. A silver cord was wrapped around right wrist, a purple crystal hanging down from the cord. On his left arm is a black cord, wrapped around his wrist, a blue crystal hanging from it. _

_Two scabbards are crossed diagonally on his back, each tied to a leather strap, which fit comfortably across his chest. The first scabbard was red_ _and has a long black wingless dragon, flying up to the top. The design is colored beautifully in gold. Grey clouds painted on the bottom of the scabbard, emphasizing the dragon's ascent. The other scabbard was pure black, a silver dragon wrapping around the sheath, descending towards the bottom. Its large wings spread out, fire blowing from its mouth, burning the clouds that was under it. _

_In each of his hands was an O-katana. The sword in his right hand was made to reach a length of 50 inches. A circular, blue guard separated the blade from the hilt. The hilt was wrapped with red nylon cord, small black bracers clamped on the middle of the cord. The blade looked spectacular, considering the assumed use, the edge looked completely clean, and the metal completely white. The blade glowed white, as if sustaining its own aura. The edge of it held a slight glow of red._

_In his left hand was another O-katana of the same length. For this sword, a white, square guard was in-between the sword and hilt. The hard wooden hilt was wrapped with black nylon cord. The blade was pitch black, from the guard to the tip of the sword was glowing an eerie purplish blue color. _

_The young man closed his eyes, a low sigh escaping his mouth. He snorted a second later his head dropping a bit. A second later his mouth opened, a dark manic laughter following. The world seemed to react to this, signaling its disapproving response with a loud, thunderous boom._

_It took a moment for the young man to calm himself, his loud laughter decreasing in volume. Echoes of his emotional release, reached his ears, and he sighed once again. He glanced at his swords, the two blade pulsating, as if wanting to be acknowledged. He twisted his wrist, staring at his swords with a slight fascination._

_A moment later, a single drop of water fell from above, landing on the top of his head. _

_ The blonde barely reacted to it, a cold, uncaring smile making its way onto his face. "All of this…." The blonde paused, clutching his weapons tightly. "How could it end like this?" His question rang out, only to be left unanswered. A light shower began to fall, as if the world was crying over his fate. "To lose my friends, my teachers, my so called 'family'" He whispered, his words filled with distain. After a moment he sighed, relaxing or at least trying to. "The gods must really hate me." A smile appeared on his face a second later, "Or the devil must really love screwing me over." _

_The light shower increased in velocity, the water now greatly seeping through his clothing. His eyes closed one again, basking in the feeling of the now heavy raindrops. His mind drifted off, to the here and now. If he had to guess, no he didn't need to guess. The streets of the village were empty; it had been for the last hour or so. It was late, very late, only sentries and he was up at that time. There were a few ninja in the trees surrounding the flower field watching him. He could feel them, all fifty of them, his training in the way of the sword and shadow made his senses almost perfect. He knew who they were, he felt all of them so many times before but he didn't care enough about them to acknowledge them. _

_He was at peace in this area, in his flower field, where few could or would trend. For him, the now heavy down pour, allowed him a brief, serene moment where no memories would enter his mind nor would his power surface uncontrollably. He knew that much because it was always the same on days like this. _

_His eyes opened for a moment, his head slowly swaying back and forth, avoiding the few raindrops that would dare try to enter his eye. "For some reason I think…"He paused again smiling. "Yea. I think this was for the best." The man chuckled lightly. "Funny, I don't really feel anything. No anger, no sadness, nothing, I'm just empty." The blonde looked at his hands, the two crystals drawing his attention. "I should have expected something like this, or maybe I did." He looked ahead, his irises narrowed for a second before returning to normal. _

"_The fate of a Jinchuuriki is a hard one…." He paused, thinking it over for a moment. "Or is this just my fate?"_

_ The young man turned, a familiar presence entering his sanctuary. His eyes narrowed slightly, the rain impairing his vision._

"_Since when did you start believing in fate, Naruto?" A soft, yet loud voice rang out. The blonde's mouth twitched a little, a feeling a multiple murderous intents flaring up around him. He cared not for them and only paid attention to the woman in front of him. She stopped walking, just in ear shot, where he could hear her without her yelling to loudly._

_Naruto took in her appearance. She stood at a height of about 5 foot 6 inches. The girl had a full head of long brown hair, hair which met her ankles. Quite a few bangs of hair fell from her head, covering her forehead and framing her face. The water that fell from above did a good job at keeping her hair against her face, almost hiding her brown eyes from him. He was impressed; he never knew she could stare so coldly at someone. At least she did well in hiding her fear. _

_Her outfit consisted of a plain white shirt, which looked like it was just thrown on. The young man stared in confusion, wondering how long it has been raining; her shirt, which should be loose, was now pressed against her skin. It was hard for him to keep his eyes from roaming over her ample breast. He was thankful she had bandages around them, though it was fairly visible. Her curves were wonderful, her hips being quite wide/ _

_Form fitting shorts covered her thighs, giving him the insight that she was in a rush to get here. There were bandages wrapped around both her right arm, and her left leg. A cotton patch was tapped to her right cheek, hiding a wound. Blue sandals was on her feet, keep her toes from the now wet grass._

_Naruto took special notice of the long nodachi that was held tightly in her left hand. His eyes moved off it before he turned, opting to stare into the distance._

"_What are you doing here, Natsume-san?" The blonde asked; his voice as empty as he felt. The woman stared at him, her face stoic, and minor amount of sadness breaking through her façade. _

"_I…" The woman paused taking a deep breath. "I'm him to simply talk…. And please, call me by my first name." Her voice was stern and decisive, leaving no room for negotiation. _

_Naruto repressed a smile that would have appeared to his face under any normal circumstance. "Interesting….You came to speak to me now out of all times?" Naruto asked, shifting his grip on his katana into a reverse grip. "You do realize I only have an hour left before I leave, right?" He pointed the tips of the blades towards the ground, their glow intensifying. The woman's eyes went down to the crystal hanging from his left wrist, the same crystal that she returned to him, a few years prior. _

"_I got this feeling…that this would be my only chance to speak to you." The brunette said. _

"_Heh!" The blonde almost chuckled. "I understand. Does your cousin know you're here?" Naruto charged chakra into his swords, the blades pulsating at a similar pace to a heart. _

"_She's not my mother." The girl let out, anger rising in her voice. "I do not need her acknowledgement to do what I want to." Even with the downpour, the blonde could hear the squeezing of her hand against her sheath. This time a smile did appear on his face. He lowered the blades slowly towards the ground. The tips pierced the earth easily and continued down until almost half of the steel was was completely incased in earth. A small seal appeared around the blades glowing orange before disappearing._

_ Naruto released the hilts, the sword's glow disappearing instantly. "Good answer, Aya-chan." Naruto said. "But are you prepared to face her angry?" Naruto asked. Aya stared at him, memories coming to the forefront of her mind. Aya shut her eyes shaking her head violently, trying to rid herself of the images. _

"_I will face her if it comes….. I need answers." She said. Naruto looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. Aya's hand shook, images appearing in her head. She steeled herself, trying hard not to avert her eyes. _

"_You need answers?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving tone. "I thought you were here for a simple talk?"_

_Aya stared him down, her eyes narrowed giving the sign that she was in no mood for games. Naruto chuckled, his laugher coming out darker then he intended._

"_Funny, I expected it to be your cousin in that position." Naruto said tilting his head. "But yet again I'm wrong." Naruto looked at the ground frowning. "This is starting to become a trend." Aya stared with a little sigh. The Naruto she knew was coming up a lot. _

"_Naruto…" _

"_What do you need answered?" The blonde interrupted his voice cold and without emotion. Aya stood slightly stunned, she had come here solely on impulse, so what she wanted to ask was still nowhere nearly completely formulated in her mind. After a few second she opened her mouth, trying to ask what anybody would ask. But nothing came out._

_The two stood in silence for a few moments, Naruto seemly impatient, turned away. "If you don't have anything to ask….I'll take my leave, I still need a few things from my house." With that, the blonde began his trek away. The brunette's eyes flew in all directions, her mind working overtime to come up with her question. She clutched her fist tightly as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _

"_Why?!" Aya's voice came in a whisper. Though her voice was low, it somehow transmitted across the area, the rain doing nothing to hamper the sound. Naruto stopped her voice reaching his ears. He turned his head a bit, acknowledging her question. _

"_Sorry, Aya-chan, but you will have to speak louder than that." Naruto said loudly, his voice somehow containing amusement. Aya's eyes narrowed again, feeling like she was being mocked._

"_You heard me! Tell me, what was the purpose of all that!" Aya shouted loudly. "What reason could you have possibly possess in the blonde head of you for causing that massacre!?" Her voice rose higher and higher. "Do you even understand how many people you killed?! You even killed Sakura!" The grip increased, her sheath beginning to crack under the pressure. "The people you put into the hospital, the civilians, kids, what did they do to possible deserve this?!" At this point tear began to slowly fall down her cheeks. Rain drops mixed in with her tears, becoming nearly indistinguishable. Her loud huffs came out, her body tense as if ready to attack._

"_That's….not what I expected." Naruto whispered, looking towards the ground. Yes, truly a trend. "Why do you want to know?" He asked._

"_Why!? Why? Why shouldn't I know of your reason huh!? Everything that you claim to have done, there has been a reason for! Then there should be a reason for this too. So why shouldn't I know the reasons huh?" She yelled._

_Naruto turned completely to her, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Many of the people that was killed you didn't even know nor had any contact with. Those weak people would most likely abandon you, walking over you're bleeding battered body just to save their own asses. So my question stands, why do you care about the reason?" Naruto asked, his demeanor becoming colder. _

"_What?!" Aya shouted, her body heating with pure anger. "Is that what you thought of this village, of Sakura?" _

_Naruto's eyes softened a bit, not meaning to expose such an idea. "Sakura…Sakura was fine. She should…she should not have died." Naruto forced out, trying his hardest not to expression his emotions in his voice. His hands clutched tightly, blood leaking from his palm. After a moment his expression went blank, his hands becoming limp. _

_Aya caught all of it, but her emotion has risen, to the point of indifference. She growled feeling this was not the right approach. She took a deep breath figuring she would ask her true question. "That night….why did you…." Aya stopped, her words caught in her throat. Flashes of memories came to the forefront of her mind._

_ Naruto watched her; Aya's breathing quickening, her body being to tremble, her pupils dilating as if remembering a scene. Naruto sighed looking up at the sky, before looking back down. "Aya!" He shouted. With his roar, the girl in front of him jumped, her head rising. Her eyes met his, and she swallowed her emotion not calming at all. "Relax, you've had some training in such an area, all kunoichi have. Call upon your training, and center yourself." His words were calm and warm. _

_ Watching her, he realized his words had the desired effect. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He was happy that she was quickly able to do so, but he did not express that feeling. "About that…" The blonde said. "Just forget about it." He turned and began to walk away._

_ Aya's eyes snapped open, her need for answers outweighing any emotional turmoil she was going through. She found herself moving towards him, crossing the field quickly. She stopped suddenly, his form disappearing completely. She stood still, her body frozen. She felt his presence to her right, and turned her head slowly. Her heart raced, a cold, dreadful feeling rose in her. The moment she saw Naruto's face, she envisioned a dark, menacing smirk on his lips. Her body working purely instinct, she twisted her body, drawing her blade. A yell left her mouth, blood flying into the air. _

_ Naruto landed a few meters away before leaping back again, getting as much space from her as possible. When he stopped, he looked at Aya, who was now on the ground, her harsh breathes coming in groves. The blonde reached up and touched his face, lightly tracing the now bloody wound. It ran from his cheek bone on the left side of his face, to just underneath his right eye. The man frowned deeply; he was actually going to tell her a little information. It seems like he wouldn't get the chance. _

_ He could feel all fifty of the hidden warriors, race in at fast speeds. A small manic grin appeared on his face. He was here for another 30 minutes, let's see who was stupid enough to test him. _

_ Unbeknownst to him, he let out a mass of murderous intent. Almost all fifty of those ninja stopped in their tracks, second guessing themselves. One lone female, continued her path, quickly clearing the tree line, and charging to the blonde. _

_ His eyes turned to her, looking at the cloaked woman. She was about 5 feet 7 inches. He could see the purple hair trailed behind her, showing how fast she moved. Her face was completely covered by a __porcelain mask. This mask resembled a cat, three red stripes was painted on the porcelain covering, one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. He could see cold chocolate brown eyes, from the eye holes. Her body was completely covered with a tan cloak._

_ He watched as a sword slid from underneath her cloak, making its way against his neck. He could have stopped it but chose against reacting in such a way. She was one who earned his compliance, but then again he would not go into oblivion alone. He noticed the woman glance down, seeing the fingers that were placed just above her heart. To any viewer it would seem like he was groping her. _

_Her eyes came back to his and even though no words were shared, the threat was understood, on both sides. But only one of them began to have second thoughts. Her blade dropped from his neck and his hand from her chest. Raising her hand, she made a signal. The blonde looked off at the trees surrounding his garden and felt the retreating warriors. He looked back at the woman who was staring intensely at him. "Do not approach her again." She whispered, coldly. _

_Naruto stared into her eyes, a frenzied grin coming on his lips. "I won't, I have a great dislike for repeat performances." Naruto said back. They stared at each other for a second more before the woman disappeared. _

_Naruto looked ahead at Aya, who had finally gotten to her feet. The blonde raised his left hand, wiping the blood from his face. He could feel heat centering on his wound, his injury closing up. With a flick of his wrist, his blood flew, staining some of his flowers crimson. "Return home. What you want, you can't have." Naruto said turning. _

"_Wait!" She shouted again. Naruto let out a sigh, looking back at the girl. _

"_You have the same power as me." Naruto said, his pupils narrowing, a red glow breaching the darkness in them. He watched the girl come to a stop, her pupils contracting into sharp slits. After a moment, the blonde turned, beginning to walk away. "You should be able to see….." Naruto paused thinking about it. He put it out of his mind; there was no need to go on with this. Whether she could find the truth or not, relied solely on her. _

_ He took five steps before turning his head, looking back at the girl. "If…if we meet again….and you still want your answers….I'll tell you." Naruto shouted out. Aya looked at his back her pupils back to normal. _

"Aya!" A shout aroused the woman's attention. Aya turned her head to her right, her eyes locking onto a slightly taller woman. The first thing she noticed was the short silver hair running down to her neck. Her hair held an abnormal shine, creating an almost reflective surface whenever the light hit it. Her hair framed her face perfectly, though two, long thin bangs came from the top of her head, falling down slightly pass her chin, making the girl think of antenna. A set of blue eyes stared into hers, concern gleaming in them.

Aya let out a sigh, her eyes going over the woman's clothing. Most of her outfit consisted of a purple, form fitting halter neck blouse, which showed a hint of her curvaceous frame. The shirt would seem almost normal if it wasn't for the, material change around her bust area. From her collar bone, just under the strap going around her neck, to a little more than half way down her large, almost gratuitously bust, was a lightly mesh fabric, that did nothing to hide her skin. It reminded Aya of a certain slutty, purpled haired woman.

A matching purple skirt, with the sides cut up to an inch below her waist. The skirt stopped just at her knees, from the side the fishnet shorts that she wore could be seen. Bandages covered her left leg, stopping just at her ankle. A long sash was tied around her waist, a metal plate stitched to the front. On the plate was the emblem of the leaf. A kunai holster was strapped to her right leg by a leather strap. Two red wristbands were on each of her wrist, light black writing on the left while red on the right.

A silver eyebrow raised in wonder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Aya replied.

"Well, I figured you would be upset with being sent on this mission." The woman answered rubbing her neck. Aya eyes slightly narrowed, she thought they've been over this. "I could have…"

"Maya!" Aya interrupted. Maya looked at her blinking. "I said I was fine with this alright." Aya slightly gritted her teeth. "There is no need to worry. Nothing will affect me."

Maya nodded slowly and looked ahead. The village they were in wasn't fairly large, if she had to guess, it held a good maybe hundred people. A small amount compared to the village of Konoha. Looking around, the buildings caught her notice. There wasn't one that exceeded the height of two stories high. She hadn't been in a village like this in a good year or two.

She drew her attention back to ground level, deciding to look at the hair of each of the villagers, finding it an easier way to find who she was looking for. They have been wondering around this continent for the last week and blonde hair was scarce. For the most part she has seen brown, black, purple, blue, and a few green. Odd, there was no blonde.

A sigh escaped from Maya's lips. 'Seven years… it has been Seven years since it happened.' She thought. Maya looked towards Aya again with a sad look. 'Why did she send us out of all people to retrieve him? Especially with what he has done. But Aya has acted weirdly when he is brought up.' Maya thought before looking ahead again.

"Hideo, are you sure that information about him was correct? I can't even sense a drop of his chakra anywhere." Maya said, looking over to her left. She noticed as the traveled, they were gathering a large amount of attention. A lot of the people they have passed, stopped and continued to stare, as if four ninja walking together was a problem.

The man is a good two inches taller than her, reaching 5 foot 9. He had short, black hair. Hideo's hair was trimmed neatly so only small bangs fell upon his forehead protector. His green eyes are narrowed sharply, looking almost like he's glaring. A few scars marked his face, one being on the left side of his chin, awhile another was just below his cheek bone. His skin was a healthy tan, which could only come from being out in the sunlight.

. Hideo sported a green Konoha issued flak jacket, which was slightly unzipped, probably because of the hot temperature. A black shirt could be seen under it. Loose black pants cover his legs, a tan pouch resting on the back of his waist, and a kunai holster on his right leg. He has on a mesh arm band that covered his right forearm.

"Look, I got this straight for Jiraiya-sama ok. If you got a problem, write a letter and send it to him." Hideo replied, slightly annoyed

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be able to kick somebodies ass, now will I?" She asked. There was no playful undertone in her question.

"Like you could, from what I hear, Naruto was always the powerhouse in your group." He replied with a slight snicker. Maya eyes narrowed dangerously, the only thing keeping a weapon from her hand is her fear of a commotion.

"Heh! You should ask Daicho. After all the ass whooping he presented you, he would know." Maya shot back a pleased grin on her face. A scowl appeared on Hideo's face, Daicho being a clear sore subject to the man.

"Stop your bickering. You are attracting more attention than necessary." A calm, yet bored voice interjected before Hideo could get a word in. The three looked at the final member of their team, slightly surprised at his intervention.

The man stood at a height of 5 foot 9 inches. Long, jet black hair was pulled up in a spiky ponytail, tied by a grey band. His brown eyes are narrowed, a bored look in his eyes. There is a stub earring in both of his ears.

His outfit consists of a green flak jacket, with two pockets near the chest. Under the jacket was a black, long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals. Green lined mesh armor protected his wrists and ankles from danger. The placement of his headband is on his left arm; only the metal part is visible, seemingly sewn onto the shirt itself. He is also equipped with a tanto, horizontally strapped onto the back of his flak jacket via a brown strap. A single cigarette, rested between his lips, unlit.

"Wow, Shikamaru, sounding like a squad leader now? Naruto must be close." Maya said playfully.

Shikamaru let out a sigh deciding to light his cancer stick. "How, troublesome," left his lips, putting his lighter away.

Hideo shook his head, his eyes traveling toward his brunette teammate. He put on what he would call his sexy smile and stuck out his chest a bit. "Hey, Aya-chan. How about we go out to eat once we find that tra..." Hideo stopped, the roars of loud screams interrupting him. The four of them stopped, watching as villagers stopped looking towards the middle of the town.

"What do you think is, happened." Aya asked.

"I'm not sure, but…" Maya stopped watching as a few male who was working, either at stands or in stores, or walking down the street, turned and started running towards the scream. They looked like they were trained for such situations by their muscular builds.

"Hey…., lets see what the commotion is about." Maya said, nudging her head forward. With a joint nod, the four rushed forward, a blur to any and all or saw them.

Weaving around the people who stood still, looking towards the middle of town, the ninja made their way down the path. Aya narrowed her eyes, looking toward Maya, who was ahead by a few feet. "Maya! Watch out, a…"

Boom!

An explosion ripped out, down the path they were heading, a shockwave, heat, and flames spreading through the village. Maya eyes went wide, the pressure ripping her off her feet. Dust rose up; the sounds of wood hitting the ground rang out, only to unheard. Maya looked up in the air, coughing lowly, her ears ringing just a bit. Aya appeared in her view, her cousin's hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked slightly panicked. Maya shook her head, sitting up.

"Yeah…I'm fine….What the fuck just happened?" She asked.

"Not sure… That was a large explosion though." Aya said. Maya nodded, lifting her head, looking into her eyes. She noticed the girl's pupil was narrowed into a sharp slit and understood how she predicted it.

"What…the hell…" Hideo's voice came out behind them. Both women looked back at him, before looking ahead, their heads tilted up into the sky. A large serpent like dragon, made purely of fire was in the air, its body circling down to the ground. "That was not there a second ago." Hideo said.

A slight smile came to Shikamura's face, they have found their target. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking a brief notice of the uninjured occupants of the village around them. He filed the information away for later, finding it strange.

With Maya and Aya now standing, the four race forward, Shikamaru leading the way. He led them, further into the center of the village. The further they got the more people they came across. Maya had to alter her vision of the village, finding it much larger than expected. As the dragon got larger, Shikamura decided to lean them to the top of the buildings, to keep the villagers from getting in their way.

It didn't take long for them to reach the scene of the disturbance, the heat, one would expect to be radiating from a large fire dragon, completely absent. A large crater, existed in the middle, the dozen or so shops surrounding them, only somewhat damaged. A large crowd of people gave a large margin for the five people who stood in the crater. The group of five was separated into two sets. Two towards the edge of the crater, and the other three in the center, the fire dragon's tail starting in front of the man in the middle, wrapping around the three.

Both groups seemed to be staring each other down, waiting for the other to move. The ninja team looked at both sides, Maya's eyes narrowing at the sight of familiar clothing. "Akatsuki." Maya growled out.

The silver haired woman glared at the two taking in their appearance. The first was a fairly tall man. The man's hair was long and black, being tied into a low ponytail. Black bangs arched from above a metal plate, reaching to his eyes and framing his face. Crimson eyes, with three tomoe circling his pupil, stared out intently, seemingly piercing the leader of the group of three in front of him.

His outfit consists of a cloak with red clouds decorating it, a red interior with a chin-high collar. The cloak was partial unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, revealing a body mesh shirt under a blue v-neck T-shirt. The metal plate on his forehead, head the konoha symbol with a slash mark through the middle. On his left hand, which rested on his cloak, is a ring with the kanji for Sazaku. From her memory, he was Uchiha Itachi.

The man next to him was almost a good foot taller than his partner. He has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. He was fairly muscular for a shinobi. His dull blue hair is fashion in spikes which can be closely linked to a shark fin.

His clothing was almost the exact same as the younger man beside him. The only real difference was that the symbol on the plate that was on his head was that of mist, the huge bandaged sword that was strapped on his back, and the ring on his left ring finger, which had writing that stood for south. This man was, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Is that….Naruto?!" Aya asked, surprise rising in her voice.

The other members of her team took their eyes off of the deadly s-ranked missing ninja, and turned their head to the group they were facing. The first person, on the far left of the three was female. She stood at a height of about 5 foot 4 inches. Long, dark purple hair was tied in a high ponytail by a red ribbon. Her hair framed her face, covering most of her forehead. Golden eyes stared forward, narrowed in anger. Her chocolate colored skin, unusual from what they saw so far, made them believe she had some origin in the land of lightning.

The woman sported a standard black hakama, the sides of near her wide hips missing. A form fitting, sleeveless, halter top styled haori covered her torso, doing absolutely nothing to hide her curves. White bandages, was wrapped around her body, underneath the shirt, which served to accentuate her perfectly proportionate bust. Around her waist was a white obi that held a kodachi to her side. White socks covered her feet, brown sandals keeping them clean from any and all types of dirty materials on the ground. A black chocker was tied around her neck, red lining at the top and bottom of it, three clear, white diamonds was on the side.

On her right, slightly behind her was who they recognized as Naruto in a cloak. He looked almost the same as the last time he was seen except taller. He now stood at a height of about 5 feet 9 inches. His nowshort, neck length, golden color hair flowed down from his head, the very top littered with spikes. The edge of his hair is tied with a blue cord, making a small ponytail. Several bangs of hair came down, covering his forehead and bits of his eyebrows. Three whisker-like marks adored each cheek, giving him a more vulpine appearance. Bright blue eyes stared forward, seemly uncaring about their current predicament.

His outfit was almost completely covered by a black hooded cloak, silver cloud designs covering the bottom. A small bit of his black pants was seen along with black sandals. Tied to his back is a 58 inch katana, sheathed in a black scabbard. Blue nylon cording was tied around the hilt leading up to a diamond shaped green guard.

Slightly in front of him, to his right is a man, who stood at 5 foot 9 inches. His body was almost completely concealed by a red cloak, black lining running up the edges. His face is completely obscured by the hood, shadows hiding every feature of his head. The only visible part of his clothes was blue pants and blue shoes. A sheathed nodachi spanning over a length of 70 inches, was stabbed into the ground in front of him. The scabbard is red in color having no types of decorations on it. A leather strap is attached to it, at just about half its length.

"Damn…we finally find him, but members of Akatsuki got here first." Hideo said, growling in slight anger.

"That's how the cookie crumbles at times." Maya said, calmly, her mind beginning to run over several strategies that they could use to get the blonde out of dodge and take care of the two.

"Let's get closer….We have to make sure Naruto makes it out of this." Shikamura ordered. Aya stared down at them, her eyes falling solely on the blonde. Maybe now she would actually have her answer.

Kisame shifted, his hand rose to the hilt of his sword. "That was quite the show; wouldn't you say Itachi-san?" The shark man asked gripping his sword.

His partner remained silent, staring deeply into the eyes of the blonde. The boy had changed a lot from what he remembered. He was a true danger now, but how much of one? He red eyes shifted to the dragon above the group, the color of chakra, visible to his eyes. After a second his eyes came back to Naruto. "Strange." He whispered.

"Your mother's strange!" The man on Naruto's right shouted with an amused tone. There was no reaction in Itachi's face

"So…these guy?" The female asked slightly confused.

"Oh don't worry about them." the man replied, looking back at the woman, a smile on his face. The woman looked at him, humming.

"Considering they are still in front of us, I would say I should worry." She replied, calmly.

"Just give me a minute; I'll take care of them." He said a grin, appearing on his face.

"Wow Homura, a minute man, I would never have guessed." She joked, with a smile. Homura mouth dropped, his head turning to her.

A smile appeared on his face, deciding to play her little game. "Oh, a minute is all I would require to take care of all your needs Yoruichi."

"Of course. After all, it would only take a minute for you to disappear." Yoruichi shot back with a smile. At that, Naruto smiled brightly. Homura looked at him glaring.

"Don't encourage her." Horuma let out.

"They seem to not think of us as a threat." Kisame said grinning, though anger clearly showed in his eyes.

Itachi eyes met Naruto again, a stare which offered a challenge. Naruto on the other hand, tilted his head before frowning.

"I guess I will have to give them a good cut to attach their attention." Kisame said drawing his blade. Yoruichi's eyes moved to the man, a question coming to her mind.

"So, what are you? A fish?" The female asked curiously.

"What!?" He asked angrily.

"Are you a fish?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You know, the blue skin, gills, sharp teeth, you look like fish on drugs." She said.

"Ohhhh! That's a good one." Homura let out as Kisame growled angrily before grinning.

"I'm going to enjoy shaving you." He said giving his sword a test swing. Homura lifted his hand before touching his face.

"Um….Yeah I don't need a shave thank you." He replied. He looked at Yoruichi with a grin. "Yoru-chan, I do think you can use one though."

Yoruichi eyes snapped to his, slightly narrowed. Before she could make a comeback, Itachi's hands went up in a blur, over twenty shuriken flying from seemly nowhere, sped toward the blonde. All of their eyes flashed towards the shuriken as they came at Naruto.

Clang!

All twenty of the shuriken found a nice home in a circle around the crater. Itachi eyes moved to the culprit, who was now present in forefront of the group. A low glow could be seen under the crimson cloak, a deep frown on his face. "You have quite the nerve going after the king….I'll kill you, for your lack of etiquette." Homura said, menacingly

"Humph, then come." Kisame said, his eyes locking on the hooded warrior.

"With pleasure." Homura relied, lowering his stance a bit. After a few seconds his eyes shot back to Naruto, who's right hand rose in the air. His hand tensed, his fingers curling as if some weight was trying to hold them straight. The fire dragon could visibly be seen growing in both length and size.

Homura moved quickly, grabbing the man's hand and pulling it downward. Naruto stared in his eyes as he smiled. "I got this…No need for you to interfere." He said. Naruto continued to stare without a word. "Ok, no prob… everything will go well." A sigh came from the blonde's lips. He nodded letting his hand drop.

A smile appeared on Homura's face, his body turning back to the two ninja. He walked forward, "Alright, let's get started."

"I'm guessing you got them." The woman said putting her hands behind her head.

"Yep." Homura replied.

"Alright then." She said moving her hands down to her sides. She looked at the villagers who surrounded them before looking back. "Be careful. Try not to get anyone else involved."

"I got it handled." Homura glanced back at Naruto, smiling. "Naruto, if you would."

Naruto closed his eyes, raising his hands to about chest level. The fire dragon burst, fire flying in all directions. The individual flames seemed to curve, surrounding Homura and the two ninja. Their eyes went to the flames, looking at the embers suspiciously.

"Oi, don't die!" Yoruichi called. Homura's eyes came to her a smile on his face.

"Yoru-chan, I didn't know you cared." Homura said, playfully.

"Of course I do…I lent you 800 dollars last week, I want that back" She replied, seriously.

"Ah! That is so mean." He said, with mock sadness.

"Well," Yoruichi said shrugging. "You should have never bought those books."

"Whoa, you read them too." Homura said, pointing.

Yoruichi blinked, crossing her arms. "So? They are still yours." She said. Homura shook his head looking back at the ninja. He noticed they were slightly on edge.

"Don't worry…we're going to a better fighting place." Homura said, a loud clap following. The flames all rushed in. The two ninja began to react, but the embers succeeded in surrounding them in a closer diameter, before whisking them away.

Yoruichi stared, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Whoa….cool."

Naruto smiled at her, his hands dropping. He turned to the people, before waving his hand. The air around the area began to waver, as if a mirage had taken hold. After a second it settled, all back to how it was before the explosion. The crater was no longer a hole, the building broken down and burn by fire, now as if it was the very first day it was built.

A loud roar of cheering broke out from the group, causing the purple haired woman to jump in surprise. "I'm still not used to that." She whispered. Naruto nodded as well, before waving once again. It was time for them to take their leave. With a turn, both Naruto and Yoruichi began to walk away.

As they walked Naruto scanned the crowd of cheering villagers, his eyes almost instantly locked on to a blob silver hair. He turned his head, not really needing to confirm what he knew already. After a second, the two disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace of them behind. The crowd quickly dispersed as if this was something that was expected.

"Ok…what the fuck just happened?" Maya asked, looking at her teammates.

"A large scale genjutsu? A space time ninjutsu…" Shikamaru whispered.

"That's…amazing." Aya whispered stunned.

"You know…he's getting away." Hideo said. The three of them looked at him and nodded, taking their minds off of what was scene.

Homura smiled looking at the two in front of him. Kisame seemed surprise to now be in the forest, why Itachi looked to be unfazed by the change of scenery. "Now, let's go." Homura said. The two stared him down before the smaller ninja looked at his partner.

"Take care of him. I'm going after Naruto-kun." Itachi said. Kisame gave him a look, before nodding. A toothy grin appeared on his face, his eyes locking with the man in front of him.

"I'll have his body at my feet in no time." He gloated.

"Do not underestimate him." Itachi said. Kisame gave a small indication of acknowledgement and Itachi dashed forward locking eyes with Homura. As he passed him a few things registered in his mind. One, this man, despite being with Naruto and possibly being informed about him, held no fear about staring in his eyes. Secondly, his eyes could not perceive the flow of chakra inside the man's body.

Itachi contemplated what that could possible mean as he ran into the woodland behind them. Kisame stared at Homura, thinking the man would attack Itachi upon passing. He must know he does not have the ability to handle both of them.

"Stop with the weird grin, it's creeping me out" Homura said.

"You will have more to worry about than that." He said, bursting from his spot. Quickly closing the distance between them, the mist nin swung his sword, with massive force. Homura reacted quickly, leaping over the blade. Using the slight opening in front of him, the cloaked swordsmen's foot lashed out, kicking the man dead in his face.

Kisame's head would have would have snapped back, but Homura noticed the wet feeling incase his right foot. 'Water clone?' the man thought, the form broke apart into water before it rose with a life of its own, engulfing the man. Homura held his breath as the water encased his face. He glanced around, looking the fish man who used this jutsu.

He didn't have to wait long, as the blue haired man walked out from behind a tree, hand up in a hand sign that he once saw from Naruto. "That was easier than expected." He gloated, walking towards his victim. Homura looked at the water, finding it to be just that, water. "Don't even try…You won't be able to…" His sentence stopped, his captive swinging his sword through the water, unhindered.

Water burst off the man and he dropped to the ground, crouching a bit to absorb the impact. "Heh! So this is a ninja….." Homura commented with a light nod. "I guess I will be having a little fun after all." Steam rose off his body, his clothing and skin losing all moisture.

Kisame had to grin, now feeling thrilled about this fight. From what he heard there was no ninja on this continent, all that existed was driven out way before he was born. Well now he had to change his view on this place and possibly kill his informant.

The four konoha ninja moved quickly throughout the forest, tracking the wayward blonde's trail, though it wasn't really hard, he moved in a complete straight line. "So…how are we going to approach him? For him, it would seem like we are here to kill him right?" Hideo asked, flipping to plant his feet on the truck of a tree.

"I'm not sure; I wasn't expecting to find him in such a situation." Shikamaru landed glancing around before jumping ahead. "If we got him in a calm situation, approaching him would be easy." Shikamaru said.

"Do you think Akatsuki showing up would affect anything?" Maya asked, looking at Shikamaru.

"I doubt it…. It's not like Naruto got his mind wiped and can't tell the difference." He replied.

"So what do we do if he attacks first?" Hideo asked. Maya and Shikamaru looked at him, the latter of the two frowning.

"He won't." Aya said looking at the man slightly behind her.

"Huh?" Hideo looked at her, slightly surprised. "Why do you think so?" He asked. Swinging on a branch, Aya flung herself to the next one, thinking of how she would phase her statement.

"If he was…there would have been some amount of killing intent when he noticed Maya." Aya said. Maya blinked, surprised at her comment.

"I was noticed?" Maya asked, slightly skeptical.

"Noticed isn't even the word for it….He completely zoned in on you." Aya said.

Shikamaru nodded, happy with her input. "This makes the situation…a little bit easier." He racked his mind for a good course of action, which he found fairly quickly. "Do not show any hostilities towards him." As he ordered this he looked at Maya, "Understood?"

"Yeah…I understand." Maya replied through gritted teeth. Hideo stared at her, a question forming in his mind.

"What di.."

"Don't ask." Maya said quickly, dismissing his question. Hideo looked over at Aya, who looked at him. This was the only thing she didn't know.

While they were thinking about this, Shikamura mind was on a bigger problem. It took them just about two years to even get a hint that he was nowhere in the elemental countries, yet alone finding a specific area. Yet Akatsuki got here first and located him before they did. Who tipped them off? Who else was tipped off? This mission has just begun to reach the level of troublesome. "Maya, can you sense his location?" He asked.

Maya looked at him before humming, concentrating a bit. After a few seconds she gave a shake of her head. "No good. I can't feel his chakra."

"Why did you come then if you can't sense him?" Hideo asked. Maya glared at him, really wanting to shove a sword up his ass.

"I see him." Aya said, quickly stopping Maya imminent comeback. She pointed toward the ground, and they all looked in the direction her finger led to. About 30 yards ahead, was a small clearing, shrubs surrounding it. It was easy to spot the blond hair of their target. He was sitting, leaning up against a tree, his eyes closed, his head tilted back as if he was looking up at the sky. His friend was lying down next to him, her head on his thigh. His right hand lay upon her head, stroking her hair. She seemed to be quite comfortable with her spot.

"Plan?" Maya whispered quickly.

Shikamaru looked at her, making up his mind on their course of action. "We'll observe for now. It would be best not to rush."

All three of them nodded, slowing down to decrease the chances of being found. It took a few minutes for they to sneak into range to listen to them.

Naruto head dropped suddenly looking off to the forest. The young woman resting her head on his thigh picked up on it quickly, lifting her head up to watch him. "Are you worried about him?" Yoruichi asked. Naruto looked at her blinking, a reassuring smile appearing on his face. "Are you sure you shouldn't? He's a fuck up, you know."

Naruto looked at her shocked, his hand moving from her head. He tapped her nose, causing her to blink in confusion. He moved his right hand in front of her and waved his index finger back and forth. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. No cursing." She sighed.

After a second, her smile turned into a mischievous grin. She leaned up placing her right hand on her just between his legs, placing her palm on the ground, her left hand on his leg. Her knees were on the ground, her back arched, and butt rose into the air, waving in a circular motion. For all intent and purposes, she resembled a cat. Naruto stared down at her, almost confused at what she was doing. "I know a better way you can punish. This. Kitty." She purred; her golden eyes narrowed a bit, her tongue sliding across her upper lip, alluringly.

With a tilt of his head, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him. She was good, very good, that was an unexpected response. Yoruichi moved up, pawing at his shirt, as if testing if it could hold her. She pulled him downward as she rose up to meet him. Her nose pressed against his, as she stared into his eyes.

The whole atmosphere seemed to shift, a dark feeling coming over the area. Yoruichi looked away from him, scanning the area. Naruto's eyes stared off to the right, in one direction, already having an idea on who was the cause. Letting out a breath of air, the blonde stood up, Yoruichi standing up with him. "Somebody is here." She whispered looking around. Naruto nodded, staring southwest of their current position.

After a few minute, Yoruichi came in front of him tapping her foot against the ground. "Haaa….and I would have gotten you to. Give me a minute. I'll find them." She said. Naruto shook his head, stopping her. "Then how do we…" She stopped feeling the air shift around her. Her eyes widen a bit, a feeling of dread and malevolence coming down on her, filling her with fright. It only stayed with her for a second, before a warm sensation rose from the center of her chest, engulfing her body slowly. With a point of the blonde's hand a burst of wind came fast, stirring all the leaves roughly. Birds flew from the trees a second later, fearful squeaks filling the air

"Whoa….." Yoruichi let out, confused at what just happened. It was a first, for something like that to occur. Naruto did look a little peeved though. Maybe not being able to continue this got him angry. So he did want her. Another minute passed and Naruto's eyes narrowed quite a bit. "It didn't work…..I'll find them." Yoruichi said, hoping not to feel that again. Naruto's eyes shifted a bit, a lone man walking through some bushes, a cancer stick in his mouth.

Yoruichi blinked staring at the man. "Who are you?" She said quickly, noticing the green flak jacket, the metal plate on his arm. 'Konoha.'

A puff of smoke left his mouth, before he took the cigarette from his lips. "Nara, Shikamaru." His eyes traveled to Naruto, deciding to greet him first. "It's been a while….Naruto." He said. Naruto nodded, Yoruichi looking at him.

"I see…So you're like that other guy with the red eyes. You want Naruto to come with you huh?" She asked walking in front of him. "I'll tell you what we told him. No." At that Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Troublesome." He whispered. "We are not with that guy. Though he was a ninja of our village…..he left some time ago, as Naruto knows." Shikamaru spoke calmly. He needed to get her to relax. Looking at Naruto, he was already relaxed; it was the woman who was worked up. That's why he came alone….after that damn outburst.

"Look, I didn't come to cause any trouble. I just wish to talk with Naruto for a bit." Shikamaru said eyeing him. He noticed his eyes were looking back off towards the forest, about ten feet to the right of where he came out.

"Sorry, but that's not.."

Thump!

Both Shikamaru and Yoruichi's eyes moved to the new incoming, seeing Itachi, who looked the same as he did before. Shikamaru quickly turned to him, drawing two special made trench knives. These two blades are made to be worn like brass knuckles, each one has a sharpened zigzag "tooth" over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. He put them on getting into a defensive stance.

"Damn it." Yoruichi whispered. "Just one problem after another." She shook her head. "So….from the look of you, you managed to get around Homura without fighting." Yoruichi crackled her knuckles glaring harshly at the man. "Leave, I won't tell you again."

The Uchiha's eyes moved over her, stopping at Shikamaru before finally landing on Naruto. "Naruto-san, there is no reason for anybody else to be harmed. Please come with me." He held his right hand out, offering him what he believed to be the easy way out. The wind blew and Naruto gave the man a small grin, to say that, not even realizing it's his partner that was in a bad state.

Kisame dodged barely dodged a swing, that would have decapitated him if he was even a nanosecond off. He swung his blade in retaliation, aiming to do some damage. His attack only served to create some distance from the swordsmen. The mist-ninja, panted lightly, the sound of feet splashing in water reaching his ear. "Ah man! My feet are all wet. Now I'm going to have to wipe them off, and clean my footwear." Homura complained loudly. "I mean seriously, I know water is good for you, but you need to know when enough is enough." Seriously…this guy complained like a woman.

As soon as that thought went through Kisame's mind, Homura disappeared, a trail of steam being left in his wake. Jumping back and making a hand seal, the water ninja, prepared his defense. The puddles of water that was littered over the battle field rose quickly, forming clones of the Kisame. All ten of them put their hands together, before spitting out water, or trying to. Before any of them could complete their attack, they burst into said liquid, falling down into the pool they were seconds ago.

But for the real Kisame, it was enough time to mold his chakra for his own jutsu. He exhaled, spewing out a large amount of water. It came like a tidal wave, easily rising to half the height of the trees around him. Homura stopped looking at the wave surprised. "Damn….And I don't have my trunks…or girls in bikinis." He stated, a second before getting hit by the mass of flooding water.

The area flooded, water covering a large circumference of woodland. Trees leaned, as if to being pushed by the sheer force of the wave. Homura flew along with the rapids, managing to grab onto a tree, and holding on for dear life. He looked forward, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. Even in this situation, the young man had to praise the ninja. That was cool, and completely unexpected. Who would have thought somebody can generate water from their body like this? He always envisioned ninja as just being assassins with parlor tricks, but now he has some real basics to go on. Naruto never once showed him a technique like this.

The raging water calmed, settling to make a large pond on top of the land. There was no treetop that was above the covered by water. Water covered as far as the swordsman could see or maybe it just looked at way. He noticed the lack of one giant fish man and wondered if he was at the top.

Finding the water condition in his favor, Homura released the tree, swimming up to the surface. Thank god he was a good swimmer or he would be dead right now. His head burst from the water, a gasp for air escaping him. The man panted getting all the air he had missed under the pond. He steadied himself, focusing on floating as he looked around. "So…you can't stand on water." Kisame said a toothy grin on his face. Homura turned his head to the right and blinked, seeing the man standing on the surface.

After blinking a few more times, Homura opened his mouth in recollection. "Naruto taught me how to do that." He said. Kisame stared at the man placing his hands on the water before pulling himself up.

"Is there more people like you around?" Kisame asked, curiously. Homura stood up steading himself.

"Like me?" He asked, pulling his hood over his head. "No, I'm one of a kind." He pointed at himself smiling. "But if you meet some other people that I know….You'll probably be dead before you can draw your sword. They are no joke." He said.

Kisame chuckled at the man's lighthearted tone, he had to say, this guy was interesting. "Hoshigaki, Kisame." He said.

"Hmmm, it fits." Homura replied grinning. "Kazama, Homura." His grin left his face, and his eyes glowed. "Sorry, but I was taught, once names were given, the battle was now a serious one. I will stop holding back now." Kisame raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"That's fine. I shall do the same." Came his reply. He dashed forward quickly, his hands behind him.

A smile creep upon Homura's face, the man crouching down a bit. His right arm was geared crossed his neck, his large blade touching the back of his hood. His left arm was bent, his hand pointing towards his enemy at about abdomen height.

Confidence glowed in his eyes as Kisame reached him. The larger man swung his blade around, expecting to bash his right side. Homura twisted his body in response, tilting his sword down, diagonally cross his back. The cloaked man jolted just a bit, his opponent's sword smashing against his. Within a second, fire flickered to life around him, a fireball blasting from his left hand, into the center of the ninja's chest.

There was no scream, no grunt of pain, only the popping sound of smoke, as a log burned to ciders in front of him. No emotion played on Homura's face; he would wait for the man to attack again, both only for a moment, his patience was fairly limited.

As the battle of water and fire took place, Naruto stood next to Yoruichi his hand on her shoulder. She was looking back at him, slightly shook up. "What….just happened?" She asked

"It seems you were stuck in an illusion. Naruto freed you." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded, at his explanation.

"I see. How do I avoid it?" She asked.

"Well for one don't…" Shikamaru stopped short, glancing to his right. He saw Naruto kiss her forehead, before giving her a 'thumbs up'. "Huh?"

Yoruichi wasn't though. She felt a sensation she couldn't really describe run through her body. "Thanks." She said. She looked back at Itachi who narrowed his eyes a bit. He moved his left hand back into his sleeve. It was easy to see that he was getting something as his hand, almost too easy. Yoruichi disappeared, just as his hand flew from his sleeves, three shuriken sped toward her original spot.

The Uchiha's eyes widen a bit, completely loosing track of her. His eyeballs quickly shot back and front in its socket, trying to spot the woman. And by the luck of the gods he did, but it was only in one spot for a second before she was gone again.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Foot impressions appeared on the ground in over five spots, all in different directions. He found his eyes moving to them, before he noticed a flash of sparks. His projectiles were repelled, being sent in a spinning arc into a few trees. He jumped up a second later, catching a small amount of purple head his way. The wind pushed him higher than he expected, his clothes ruffling roughly, something passing by him.

He landed with his back pressed against the tree, trying his hardest find the girl. He could only catch a few flashes of purple in different locations. This was a first for him, someone who's movement out matched his doujutsu perception abilities. Knowing what to do under such a situation was not known to him, but it would be soon enough. He felt it again; a strong and direct breeze pushed him off his feet, sending him to his right. He looked at the tree he was just at, watching as the bark exploded suddenly. A second later the woman appeared, her movement halted, her hand and most of her forearm pierced through the tree.

Her head turned in his direction as he landed on a tree branch. A curious look was on her face mixed with a little shock. "That's the third time I missed…." She said pulling her arm from the tree. He could see there was blood covering most of her forearm, chips of wood stuck in her skin. So she had no special properties that worked with her speed. She is as much of a danger to herself as anybody else.

Itachi wondered how he could use that information to his advantage, when he could barely dodge her. Again she disappeared, and he was pulled off his perch. The raven haired Uchiha, prepared himself to land, looking around once again. He felt himself get pulled to the left, and a breeze blowing passed him. This was a little too dangerous.

Shikamaru watched, his cigarette dropping from his mouth. He knew the woman wasn't normal; her being around Naruto was proof enough. Nobody around him was normal in the least. But speed like this…It was like looking at Lee opening the gates again, just without the yelling and the overload of chakra. Watching Itachi flail around trying to dodge was something he never thought could happen. Though he wondered how the man was avoiding nearly invisible strikes like he was.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, wondering who was she and where did she come from. At first he thought she may have resided in cloud, but that is completely thrown out since for multiple reasons. Like her lack of knowledge of Akatsuki, especially considering the thing with Killer bee. "She's an interesting one huh? Where did you meet her?" At that Naruto looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He lifted his right hand and spun his index finger around. If the lazy genius had to guess, it meant around. "Who is she?" He asked next.

As if the world was against his question, a fireball flew at them. "Shit." He let out before jumping away, out of the path of the fire. He looked back at Naruto, who didn't move at all. 'Naruto?' He thought his eyes wide. He saw the woman appeared in front of Naruto, her right arm moving in a spiral thrust.

He landed watching as the fire ball broke apart, almost instantly being extinguished. Yoruichi, who surprised him with such an action, seemed out of breath, sweat drenching her face. Steam rose from her arm, burns marking her skin. She turned to Naruto, looking over his body. "Are you alright? No burns, right?" She asked quickly, her voice filled with concern.

A sigh left Nauto's mouth, the blond reaching over and grabbing her right hand. He looked at her damaged and bruised skin before looking at her. "What?" She asked, grinning nervously. He lightly touched her hand, and she jerked a little, hissing in pain. Naruto moved his hand and gave him a blank stare. Chuckling nervously, she looked away from his stare. Another sigh left his mouth releasing her arm.

Itachi watched the two of them, his mind trying to work out the technique she was using. He knew it wasn't the body flicker technique, that skill he was able to follow. She moved too fast, with not enough movement. It was like she just took steps the whole time. His eyes scanned the area, looking at the foot sized impression in the ground and trees. It was by chance that he sent that fireball at Naruto, but it gave him a slight breather.

"Sorry, I'm taking so long." She apologized staring at Itachi. "I've just about figured out his technique." Naruto sighed at the obvious lie but his mind went to something else. That something else made himself know a second later, landing right next to Itachi. With a slight jerk, Shikamaru was back in battle stance.

"Kisame." Itachi acknowledged, looking over Kisame's batted and slightly burnt form. He was completely shirtless, his cloak completely gone. He was panting heavily, his sword in his hand. Kisame and Itachi shared a look and seemed to speak volumes.

"And Homura failed." She said, shaking her head. Her view of them was cut off, Naruto being the object of obstruction. "Naruto?" She said curiously. Naruto looked ahead at the two ninja, any type of emotion missing from his face.

'Naruto's about to fight….I need a plan, now.' Shikamaru thought, his mind working a mile a minute. His eyes shifted to Naruto, his final companion appearing in a crouch, just to his right, now with a silver cloak on. Naruto looked at him, as he stood, his sword in hand.

"Sorry, he got away while I was under water." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Bad luck." He answered as if he was spoken to. "He's actually a skilled one. He managed to damage me enough for me to switch cloaks." Homura grinned brightly turning and giving a 'thumbs up' to Kisame. The shark man gritted his teeth, his eyes twitching.

Naruto let out another sigh and Homura turned back to him. "Hm? You'll take care of this? Alright." Homura said, moving behind him, to Yoruichi's side.

"So, only a minute, huh?" Yoruichi said. Homura looked at her glaring slightly.

"Shut it. At least I damaged the guy." Homura turned to her crossing his arms. "I don't even need to be told to know what happened here. All these damned foot prints, your burned arm. Damn it, didn't I tell you not to put some much weight in your legs?"

"Oh, did you say that? Sorry I only able to hear ringing from your over dramatic claps!" She shot back.

Naruto shook his head beginning to walk forward. Kisame prepared himself for battle once again, Itachi on the other hand jumped to the right. Kisame looked at him before a breeze passed him, the tree behind him being completely ripped from the ground. Naruto's eyes found Itachi, noticing a look of realization on his face. Naruto heard footsteps and turned his head to his right. The shark nin was right on him, sword raised high.

The blade came down upon him fast, the blue scales moving in anticipation. Naruto stared as it came down figuring it would be best to stop it, the blonde threw his right hand up smacking the scales of the blade. "Ugh!" Kisame let out, the sword being forced out his hand and into the air spinning. Naruto hand moved fast, a palm thrust smashing into the shark man's chest. Naruto watched as the man flew back, his feet completely off the ground. Making a split second decision, Naruto clutched his fist tightly.

What happened next, was something Shikamaru would never forget.

Before Kisame could land or recover the wind stirred around him, before launching at him. Invisible blows rained down upon the man, the only indication he was receiving hits was the sudden jerks and spasms of his body as he flew. The mist ninja hit the ground, sliding near a bush, his sword hitting the ground right next to him a few seconds later.

Shikamaru blinked, wondering if he was dreaming. This couldn't be Naruto, no way in hell. Sure the man was skill and strong when he was younger but this Naruto was….unbelievable. He wasn't even sure what the hell just happened. One second Kisame was attacking and the next he was in the air, and something was hitting him. He didn't even blink and he could barely see what happened.

He was a lot stronger than expected, a lot. Plans and formations went through Shikamaru's head, all centering around the blonde. If he could convince him to return, if he could get him to help, they could end this war. But that's only if he could persuade the man to return. He had to do this, Konoha needed him.

Naruto's eyes went to Itachi and the Uchiha stared him down. They both remained unmoving, neither willing to make the first move. Itachi's eyes went to Kisame, who lay unmoving. He could tell the man was still alive; the glow of his chakra was enough of that. It seems this was the wrong course of action; he needed to retreat and reassess this situation.

"Homura…Is he angry?" Yoruichi asked, looking at man. Shikamaru heard her question and listened in, hoping for a little insight on him.

"Yea, a little." Homura relied nonchalantly. "You getting burned got to him a bit." The cloaked turned to her, grabbing her right arm. Yoruichi looked at him raising an eyebrow. "He was probably going to do this anyway. You know how he is….does things oddly." Yoruichi nodded. She looked at his hand, seeing a light blue glow from his palm. A warm sensation covered her arm, his hand sliding up her forearm. "I'll do this just this one time…So don't get used to it."

"Alright….I find Naruto's touch better anyway." She replied with a shrug. Homura didn't have a comeback to that.

"Anyway." Homura said, releasing her arm. He was done his job. He left her side walking forward. He eyed Shikamaru for a second frowning before looking ahead. "Hey, Uchiha-san." He called stopping at Naruto's side. He could see the scaled blade creeping towards the downed man. Their battle was still fresh on his mind, so he knew what it meant. His eyes went to Itachi and pointed to his downed partner. "This will be the only chance you get. Take your comrade and retreat."

Itachi stared him down, unable to believe in him. His eyes turned to Naruto who nodded before turning around, walking back over to Yoruichi. "You don't have long. You should get a move on." Homura said. Itachi continued to stare but decided to take his word. With a kunai hidden in his left hand, the Uchiha slowly moved over to Kisame. As he moved Homura watched him, with his arms crossed. It seems he was being cautious.

Reaching Kisame, the Uchiha picked him up, putting his right arm over his shoulder. He notice two things, the first was the sword was wrapping around his left wrist and the next was there something irregular on his chest. His eyes narrowed on it before his eyes widen briefly. He composed himself before casting a look at Naruto. Itachi made a seal before a puff of smoke over took their forms.

They were gone by the time is disperse.

Homura looked off for a moment before turning, walking over to Naruto who was inspecting his handy work. He stopped at his side before looking at Shikamaru, who seemed to be contemplating why they were let go. He saw the weapons on his hands before humming. He elbowed Naruto, getting the man to look back at him. With a point to Shikamaru, Naruto nodded. Shikamaru turned his head to them at this moment, putting his weapons away.

"That was….quite the interesting battle." He said. Naruto shrugged, Homura on the other hand, crossed his arms across his chest. Shikamaru could quickly sense this guy was going to be a little of a problem for him.

"Look," Yoruichi tried to step forward only to be halted by Homura's hand. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him, just as his hand dropped.

"….First things first. No matter how you look at things, you are being fairly rude." Homura said.

'Rude?' Shikamaru thought, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Bring your teammates out." Homura ordered. Shikamaru hummed in realization. The young man's arm rose, his hand making three signs. In moments, three blurs burst from the trees, landing beside the ninja.

Homura looked at the three now unhidden ninja. He knew about two of them, the two females, the male he knew name but nothing else about him. He noticed quickly why Shikamaru wanted to keep these three hidden. Both Aya and Maya seemed to be holding some emotion for Naruto back but it was easy to see in their eyes. The guy Hideo, also held it, but he could just describe it as normal hatred. "Anybody else?" He asked.

"No, just these three." Shikamaru replied. Homura nodded before smiling.

"Now! What do you want? You want to fight or something?" Homura asked, cheerfully. Naruto was the only one to smile at that.

"No!" Hideo said quickly. "We are here…."

"We are here to request Naruto's return to Konoha." Shikamaru interrupted. He did not need the man saying the wrong thing.

"It doesn't look like this is a 'we' thing. They look like they don't want to be near him." Homura said pointing at his teammates. Shikamaru looked at them letting out a sigh.

"It's more of our leader who requests his return." Maya returned. Homura nodded in understanding, while Shikamaru sighed again.

"And why exactly does Tsuande want him back in Konoha after seven years of banishment?" Homura asked.

"What…Banishment?" Yoruichi asked, shocked at the revelation. Naruto looked at her and tilted his head. He thought she knew.

"No Naruto, I didn't tell her." Homura said. Aya raised an eyebrow, Naruto didn't say anything.

"We are in quite the bind, and we need Naruto's help to get out of it." Hideo said. Homura turned his head to the man, humming as he thought.

"So…basically you want Naruto, to enter your war?" Homura asked. Shikamaru stared at the man, he didn't think news of the war would spread this far out.

"So you know of the war?" Maya asked. Homura nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least you guys came to the right person for it." He said as Yoruichi looked at him. She shook her head before stepping to Homura's side.

"I'm not sure why you are entertaining them." The purple hair woman said. She turned her head to the ninja also crossing her arms. "But the answer is no." She said.

"That's funny" Maya said her eyes going from her to Naruto. "I didn't think you were the type to have people make your decisions." Maya taunted, earning a glare from Yoruichi.

'Oh no.' Shikamaru thought, glancing at the girl.

Yoruichi looked at Homura before looking at Naruto. "Can we go? This whole situation is really annoying."

Homura and Naruto looked at her. Naruto showed a nervous grin, scratching his cheek. "Just relax a bit. There's no reason to rush things….I'm pretty sure they won't attack." Homura said. His eyes shifted back over to Maya before looking at Shikamaru. "Sorry about her impatience, but she is right. The answer is no."

Shikamaru sighed at this, so he was right, this was going to be harder then he thought it would be. "Excuse me, but we would like to hear Naruto answer." Maya said.

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Homura said.

"Why is that?" Hideo asked.

"Because Naruto," He said pointing to said person. "Has become a mute."

A.N

Yo DragonTamerX here. Sorry for restarting the story, I couldn't figure out what to do next. So here is the new version. Tell me how you like it. And even though I don't write for the reviews, getting reviews tells me how people feel about it and it gets me more motivated. Oh Sorry I haven't updated on my other ones, I still have a writer's block. I can't seem to figure out a nice first mission for them. So suggestions would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Normal talking"

"**Demon/Summoning talking"**

'Normal thinking'

'**Demon/ inner Sakura thinking' **

_Flashback_

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto

A gentle breeze passed through the area, only the sound of leaves hitting the ground coming out. All eyes were on the cloaked man, processing what he just said. "Excuse me." Maya said, blinking, wondering if she heard him correctly. "What did you just say?"

Homura looked at her, tilting his head at the shorter woman. "I said he is mute." Homura said again. "He has lost the ability to make any sounds come from his mouth. His vocal cords are damaged. Is that good enough for you to understand?" Maya narrowed her eyes dangerously, not liking how he was talking. "But I know what he thinks."

"Oh? So you are a mind reader?" Hideo asked, skeptical.

Homura looked at him, thinking about it. "You can say that." Homura said, nodding. "But only his mind. So don't worry. I can't probe your mind for all your undoubtedly lame and uninteresting secrets and fantasies." Homura grinned at that, feeling his point was made in an awesomely insulting way.

"And why should we believe you?" Aya asked, not really trying to hide the disbelief in her voice.

Homura looked at her, pouting. "Aw, but Aya-chan, I have done nothing to deserve such distrust." He said, playfully. The pout left his face and he gave her a blank stare. "Truthfully, I could care less if you do. The fact stands that he's unable to speak."

Aya stared at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How did you know my name?"

Homura blinked, smiling arrogantly. "I know all of your names." He pointed at Maya, "She's Maya, Natsume," Then at the black haired man. "Shikamaru, Nara," His hand moved to Hideo a few second afterward. "Hideo, Hisoka." Homura's hand moved from him to Aya; pointing directly at her chest. "And you are Aya, Natsume."

His hand dropped and he glanced up. "But I didn't answer your question did I." Before anybody could answer, the man looked back at Naruto. "Hush, Naruto. Go play with Yoruichi." He waved him off, lightly pushing his back. He turned back, coming face to face with three disbelieving stares. "Anyway, Naruto's true answer was, and I quote, "I will not interfere in a fight that does not concern me." So, yeah." Homura said, shrugging.

"Does not concern him?" Hideo repeated angrily. "After everything you've done? You pretty much hindered us! You bastard!" Hideo's shout echoed through the forest, birds in the vicinity taking flight. In the next second, a fist crashed right into the side of his cheek, sending him straight to the ground. A grunt left Hideo's mouth, and his three comrades stared at him. They looked at the extended arm that put him on the ground, before narrowing their eyes. Maya and Aya quickly jumped back, Aya drawing her sword. Maya's right hand went to her wrist and in a puff of smoke; a long nodachi appeared in her right hand.

Homura only gave them a glance before looking back at Hideo, who was now rubbing his face. "There are two things you will memorize." He said, calmly, his voice a normal volume. "The first is simple, when speaking to us; you will keep your voice as loud as mine or lower." Homura's hand dropped and Hideo could see a red glow from his eyes. "And the second, you will never insult Naruto in my presence." His eyes scanned everyone else. "This will be my only warning; the second will cost you your tongue." Homura turned around; walking over to the sword he dropped.

Shikamaru hummed looking at his two still standing teammates. "Sheath your blades." He said before taking two steps forward. Maya and Aya looked at him, Aya complying quickly. Maya growled a bit looking at Hideo and then to Homura. She stood down, letting the sword tip rest against the ground. Naruto seemed to be watching intently, Yoruichi by his side. "Sorry about him..." Shikamaru paused, realizing he didn't ask for his name. Homura grabbed his sword before looking back at the man.

"Homura. Homura, Kazama" He finished. Shikamaru nodded, writing the name to his memory banks.

"My teammate, most of them are a bit hot headed." He finished.

"I know." Homura said turning to the man. "I've been informed about those two," he glanced at Maya and Aya to show who he meant. "I got quite a bit on you and a little bit of info on him. So it's alright. I figured I would have to punch him."

Shikamaru nodded, glancing at Naruto. "But I regret to say, we can't leave without Naruto." Shikamaru said. Homura tilted his head a little grinning.

"Heh, you are starting to sound like Itachi." The cloaked man said. Shikamaru immediately picked up on what that meant but could not back down.

"Sorry if I do, but because of our mission's perimeter, we cannot return unless we have Naruto." Shikamaru explained, calmly. Homura hummed at that, calling it a bluff.

"Does Tsunade really have the man power to throw away like this?" He asked, tilting his head with a smirk.

"Using her words, "We need him; there is no other option at this point. If you can't bring him back, then don't come back. This is an order." Shikamaru recited. "But knowing her personality, I think she meant to follow him if he doesn't return." The smirk left Homura's face and he turned quickly looking at Naruto.

"What the fuck do you mean that sounds like her?" Homura asked his voice slightly elevated. Naruto stared at him, with his eye lids lowered, for a few second and Homura scratched his cheek, a little nervous. "Oh sorry, I meant, what do you mean that sounds like her."

Naruto's expression changed quickly, to a thoughtful one, his arms crossing. "You didn't inform me of such." Homura said. Naruto shrugged, his mouth turning into an awkward grin. "That is some stupid reasoning." Homura let out a sigh turning back to them.

"So you see our plight?" Shikamaru asked. The cloaked man crossed his arms, looking at the ground. He hummed a few things crossing his mind. He could kill them, but Naruto would undoubtedly stop him. Run away, but then again, having them looking all around, calling out Naruto, would bring negative attention to him. Not good. There was no good side to this. The only thing to do would be to accompany them back to Konoha and then leave. Fuck….they didn't have long before they had to return home too.

Homura's arms dropped, a loud annoyed sigh leaving his mouth. "The answer is no," He said. Shikamaru seemed unfazed by this. "But it seems like we have no choice but to return to Konoha with you to relay the answer." At that Yoruichi appeared in front of him. His eyes came to her before she grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me for a sec." She said looking back at the ninja. She pulled Homura away from them, in the process grabbing Naruto's arms. She dragged them a good distance from the ninja before releasing Homura. "What the hell are you agreeing to?" Yoruichi asked her voice hushed.

"The least harmful path." Homura replied.

"Least harmful? Don't you understand how drastically this would cut into my Naruto love time?" She asked. Both Naruto and Homura looked at her, a huge smile appearing on the blonde's face.

"Shut up. This is partly your fault." Homura scolded. Naruto looked at him, an expression of mortification on his face.

"Don't blame him. It's your fault for entertaining them." Yoruichi said, scolding him.

"They're ninja from his home." Homura retorted, pointing at Naruto.

"He's been banished remember….And you're going to have to tell me about that." Yoruichi said.

"Later." He replied dismissingly. "Do you have any plans to get rid of them?" He asked, his eyes going from the blonde to the golden eyed beauty?

"We could run. I think we are faster." Yoruichi suggested.

"Alright. "Hey, have you seen Naruto Uzumaki? Yeah we are Ninja from Konoha, he used to be one too." How does that sound to you?" He asked. Yoruichi thought about it before letting out a sigh. Homura looked at Naruto before nodding.

"Look we don't have a choice. Unless you want to kill them?" Homura asked. Naruto frowned shaking his head. "Then we are agreed." Naruto continued to stare at him, his face expression unease.

"Ugh!" Yoruichi let out. "I'm so not going to like this." Homura shrugged handing Naruto the nodachi. Naruto looked at it before putting fixing it to the strap on his back.

"You don't have to. Besides….who said you're coming?" he asked. Yoruichi perked up, disbelief written on her face.

"What do you mean, I'm not coming?" She let out. Homura turned away from her walking to the ninja.

"Later." Homura responded. He walked up to ninja letting out a sigh. "Listen Shikamaru." He said crossing his arms once again. "Like I said a few minutes ago, we'll head back with you, but we aren't staying to help."

Shikamaru nodded, mission accomplished, now to convince him to help. Shikamaru looked at Hideo, who was now standing, nursing his cheek. He was lucky Maya and Hideo didn't mess this up. But now he had to alert the second team. "We will have to make a stop though." Homura said.

"How long of a stop?" Hideo asked. Homura shrugged looking at the man.

"Wish I could say. But certain problems may come up." The cloaked man said. Naruto walked up to his side still frowning. Homura's eyes came to him before sighing. "Come on Naruto. What, it should take us a day? Day in a half? We hear what she has to say. Give your answer, listen to her try and convince you before you say it again. Then we leave. Most likely it would take two days tops. And if somebody keeps their mouth shut!" He shouted the last part glancing at Yoruichi. She stuck her tongue out at him and he paid her no mind. "We could be back here nobody would be any wiser." Homura said as Naruto stared at him.

'But it's at least a week's trip….' Aya thought raising an eyebrow. Naruto's eyes closed and he looked away, off into the distance.

"We got at least," Homura paused looking up. His head bobbed a bit before he looked back at Naruto. "A month left anyway. This could be our extreme, risky action for this time." Homura said elbowing him playfully. Naruto gritted his teeth seemingly in pain. "And think about all the people you haven't been able to see in the past seven years. Sora, Inari, Rei, Yamamoto, Fu, etc., etc., etc." Homura grinned, his temptation was perfect. Naruto still looked against this; his eyes squinted like a foxes. "We can stop by to see Izumi. You know how she would love to see you again."

Naruto's head dropped in defeat and Homura turned back to them. "Now, shall we get going?" He asked. Shikamaru answered with a nod.

"Where is this place you want to stop at?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's actually not that far. Maybe a few miles." Homura said. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Oh what direction is it in?" Maya asked her arms crossed.

"Just follow us…We'll lead the way." Homura said turning. He caught Naruto patting Yoruichi's head before he nodded at him. "Let's get going."

With that said. Naruto's group of three turned, before heading to the east. They began walking, the four ninja following behind them, just in ear shot range. "The place we are heading is called Gekkou village." He said. "It's a mid-sized village. It has an ok population; almost all of the residents know each other by name." He said.

Aya stared at the man, her hands in her pockets. 'So, pretty much we don't have to try hard to stand out is what you are saying.' Aya thought. Her eyes moved to the blonde of the group and she narrowed her eyes a bit. 'Like hell I'm going to believe he can't talk.'

"So…Kazama-san… How did you three meet?" Aya asked, a disarming smile coming to her face. Homura looked back at her giving her a smile. He turned around, beginning to walk backward.

"Ah! Aya-chan, I can't have you calling me by my last name." Homura said, joyfully, crossing his arm. He moved his right arm out and pointed at her. "Call me, Homura-kun, or Homura-nichan." Homura smiled brightly nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah Homura-nichan has a nice ring to it."

Everyone looked at him, all giving him an odd look save Naruto, who only smirked. "Kazama-san I.."

"Ah!" Homura interrupted. "Homura-nichan."

"You sound like you have a sister fetish." Yoruichi said. Homura looked at her with a frown.

"Hey, just because I care for my sister, a lot, doesn't mean it's a fetish." Homura commented. Yoruichi stared, her face blank.

"Oh and I bet the thought of miss big boobs calling you 'Ni-chan, Ni-chan' doesn't give you a raging hard on." The golden eyed beauty remarked, sarcastically. Maya and Aya's eyes went to her, the latter of the two looking down at her chest.

'Miss….big boobs?' She thought, slightly insulted by the name. Homura looked at Yoruichi humming, a huge smirk coming on his face.

"But of course Yoru-chan, why do you think I have this cloak on. It hides the untamable, beast within." Homura said. Aya and Yoruichi both shared a disgusted look; Naruto on the other hand looked to be laughing. "I know. That was an excellent comeback."

"The fuck it was." Yoruichi retorted. As soon as she finished the line Naruto's hand came down, striking the tip of her nose. Her eyes widen slightly at the sudden, unseen motion. Her right hand came to her nose. He gave her a slight glare and she nodded looking ahead.

"Ah ha! You got scolded." Homura gloated. Naruto looked at him and his eyes went to the group of ninja.

"Um…about my question." Aya asked. Homura smiled at her humming.

"First call me Homura-niichan." Homura said. She only stared, slightly shocked. "Come on, Homura-nichan. Say it."

"She's not calling you that." Maya interjected quickly. This earned her a slight glare from the girl, though she didn't notice it.

"Ah, Maya-chan, don't worry. You can call me that too. Don't want you to feel left out now." Homura said. Maya's head only tilted a bit, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"I only had one brother, and he wasn't you." She said. Homura nodded, turning around. It was a wonder how he didn't trip or hit anything.

"I know, Naruto killed that one, horribly, if I remember correctly." Homura said. He chuckled underneath his breath, earning a growl from behind him. "Oooooh! The silver kitty sounds angry, I want to play." At that moment Naruto's elbow found its way into his side. His body jerked a bit before he looked at the man. "Alright, alright. I'll lay off them."

Homura turned back looking at Maya. Her scowl made him smile and his eyes moved over to her cousin. "Ah! Your question." He said. The man hummed, looking forward. He looked up at the sky for a moment a grin appearing on his face. "Well it's quite personal. But I wouldn't mind telling you." Homura stretched his arms around, his hands interlaced and his palms out.

"I met young master Naruto a few years ago, maybe six. Give or take a year." Homura started. "I was working at a hotel at the time. Beautiful place, you should visit. My younger sister brought him in, late at night. Pretty cool day. He was sleeping out from what she told me. He saved her from somebody. But I couldn't really say. She was pretty drunk…" Homura stopped at that giving Naruto a stare. Naruto glanced back at him, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Fine, fine. Spoil sport." Homura lifted his arms up, putting them behind his head. "Anyway, that's basically how we met. My sister put in a good word for him." He looked over at Yoruichi and grinned evilly. "Now Yoruichi on the other hand, we met her on our travels. She was…"

"Homura, I would appreciate if you don't tell them about how we met." She said.

"Ah, but Yoru-chan, it's such a good story." Homura said.

"For you. That was an embarrassing and annoying moment." The golden eyed speedster said, crossing her arm. "The only good thing about it was that I met Naruto-kun."

"So doesn't that make it a good experience?" Homura asked, smiling happily.

"It doesn't matter." She growled. "Besides, it's not like we'll be together long enough for them to care."

"How do you know?" He asked. Yoruichi looked at him like he was stupid before shaking her head.

"Well one, you are dropping me off, so we won't be talking much. Two, you aren't staying that long in konoha anyway." Yoruichi said. Homura nodded smiling.

"But you never know Naruto might have a change of heart." Homura said knowingly. "Or one of them may decide to stay with him." Homura said. He sent a look back, his eyes moving to both girls. Yoruichi and Naruto stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I was just saying...the future is not predictable." Homura said, his hands rose in his defense.

"That might be, but there are things that are impossible." Yoruichi said, looking away from him.

"Oh? Can you really believe that?" The cloaked man asked, grinning.

"Whatever." She replied dismissingly.

"Heh!" He let out. Looking back at Aya, the man gave her a regretful smile. "Sorry Aya-chan, but it seems that is all I can tell you." The brunette nodded wondering if she should believe him.

"Was he still talking at that time?" Maya asked. Homura looked at her, humming.

"Yeah." Homura looked at Naruto glaring. "How do you think he SEDUCED MY SISTER!" His accusation was accompanied by a condemning finger. Naruto glared at him fiercely stopping in his tracks. This caused everyone else to as well, staring at the man.

"Wait….Naruto seduces people?" Yoruichi asked surprised.

"Yes! This bastard had the nerve to put the moves on my cute, innocent sister." Homura let out angrily. Naruto raised his right hand, only his index finger extended. He pointed at the man scowling. "Oh! That's what they all say. The fact is she was drunk." Naruto's hand palmed his face, his head leaning back. He wiped his face, looking back at the man. "Oh, yes she was. She was slurring and everything." Naruto's hands clenched tightly, his right eye twitching. "Likely story. She wouldn't have been all over you if that's the case."

Naruto gave his friend a blank look and the man jumped slightly. "Ok, ok, ok. I'm only joking. Don't get all serious with me." Homura said. Naruto sighed shaking his head before walking forward. Homura followed him quickly, putting his arm around his shoulder. "Come on man, don't be angry."

"Sometimes I wonder." Yoruichi said, before walking after them.

"He's quite the playful one, it seems." Maya said.

"Yeah….it unsettling." Hideo said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. He began walking after them, his teammates following along.

An hour passed fairly quickly, the only real noise being cause was the banter between Yoruichi and Homura. Naruto seemed to be in the thick of things, the cloaked man using him as his source of entertainment. Three of the ninja, couldn't help but stare at Naruto, the thought of his muteness settling in their minds. "Do you guys really believe he can't talk?" Hideo asked, his voice a whisper.

"Not for a second." Maya replied.

"I have a hard time believing it as well." Aya interjected.

"It's not that hard to believe." Shikamaru said. He blew out smoke looking at his team before looking at Naruto.

"Care to give reasons." Maya said. "And can you please stop smoking." Shikamaru looked at her before sighing.

"Troublesome woman." He mumbled removing the stick from his mouth. He put it out and placed it someplace safe for later. "Think about how many people have been after him since he was a kid. From Akatsuki, rock and lighting missing nin and current ninja, samurai from the land of Iron and random warriors who for some reason was attracted to his declaration of being the strongest and wanting to test that." Shikamaru started. His moved his hands into his pockets, sighing "And ninja from our own village." Shikamaru fought hard against grabbing another cigarette. "Well, that's all we know about. But it's easy to believe that one of them managed to do something to him to insure he couldn't speak."

"Naruto was always good at fending off attacks." Maya said, narrowing her eyes. She didn't know about all that. "And his healing is greater than normal people, maybe three to four times that by the time he left. Somebody inflicting a physical wound to him doesn't seem like it would work. And Naruto mental defenses are…. Almost indestructible." She took on a thoughtful expression, before something clicked in her mind. "Even when Anko put us through genjutsu training with Kurenai, Naruto was able to break through her illusion with no mental stress."

"That might be so. But there is a difference from back then and now." Shikamaru said. "Looking at his two companions, the strength level of them compared to us is vastly different."

"What!" Hideo let out as quietly as possible. "I bet we could take them."

"You can try if you want, but I know what I'm capable of. And the girl alone would be able to tear me a new one." He said. "I'm not sure how much you three saw, but her speed is not something to underestimate. Homura made the comment that he taught her it. So if he knows the completed version of the move, then he's probably faster than her" Unknowingly a small smile appeared on his face. "And considering how he listens and defends Naruto, I'm almost positive Naruto's the strongest out of the three."

"What does this have to do with Naruto losing his voice?" Aya asked. Shikamaru looked at her before looking at the blonde.

"When we use to talk and train, I would always ask why he was pushing me so hard. He would always reply, to become stronger than one is, a stronger opposition is needed. So this question comes up, if they are this strong, what or who pushed them to this level?" Shikamaru said. All three of them looked from the smoker to the blonde, the question going through each of their minds

Ahead of them the three were having their own conversation. "I don't think that is true, that seems made up." Yoruichi said.

"That may be but this guy actually said so. He was like 'the sage was more than what we could call human' and expected us to buy it. I was all like, take that shit and shove it up your ass." Homura said. A second later Naruto's fist tapped him on the head. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head looking at Naruto. "And at that time Naruto wasn't such a prude."

Naruto gave him a stare with a slight frown. "Yeah, but she's not here right now is she?" He asked. After a moment Homura looked up, sheepishly. "True, habits are hard to break."

"So what happened afterward? And when did this actually happen?" Yoruichi asked. Homura looked at her and smiled.

"Well, this happened just about two years ago. Six months shy of meeting you." Homura replied. "And what happened next, well that's for another time." Homura said, mysteriously.

"Come on, we have time." Yoruichi said, urging for him to continue.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be good to find all the information out first go around." Homura replied.

"First go around? I've been asking questions since I joined you guys." Yoruichi retorted.

"Yeah, but you need just about a two year minimum time frame to be able to get all the answers." Homura said. "Right Naruto?" He looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at him and seemed to think about it for a moment. Homura on the other hand frowned. His pupils were narrowed into slits, which wasn't a good sign. "Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Homura raised his right hand as he said this, rubbing his eye. Naruto blinked before his eyes widen a bit. He blinked a couple of times and frowned. He raised his free hand up and grabbed his hood. He pulled it over his head, positioning it so his eyes and cheeks was hidden in shadow and looked ahead.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes going from Naruto to Homura. Homura looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing much. Just remembered we have to deliver the sword to you know who." Homura said.

"Oh….Oh yeah….But wasn't that like a few months ago?" Yoruichi asked. Homura stared at her, Naruto deciding to look also. They both looked at each other, both of their mouths wide open.

"How did you forget!?" Homura shouted. Naruto shrugged quickly, his body fidgeting. "You have it. Damn, um…." Homura let out before looking behind him. "You four, we are going to need to rush." Homura said.

"That's fine with us." Shikamaru replied quickly. Maya glanced at him before looking at Homura.

"Any reason why?" She asked. Homura tilted his head, staring at her oddly.

"I figured, since you guy are in a war and everything, we should speed this up." He replied.

"As true as that is…Why didn't you say that an hour ago?" Hideo asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You ask too many questions. Now come on" He said, turning his head forward. Shikamaru sighed at his team, he didn't know why but he felt this has exceeded his level of tolerable trouble. He watched ahead as all three of them dashed forward. He and his team opted to jump into trees; it would be easier to follow them that way. Shikamaru looked into the sky, noticing it was multiple colors. He hoped they reached it soon; it was going to be dark soon.

It took only ten minutes before for them to into sight range of an expansive village. From what everyone could see, the village was fairly lit. The thunderous roars of drums could be heard, even at the distance they were. It seemed like there was a festival going on. They weren't that far off from it when the small group of three slowed to a stop. Shikamaru signaled everyone else to drop down, before doing said action.

Landing a meter behind Naruto, the ninja stepped forward. "Here we are; Gekkou village. Home, sweet home." Homura said calmly. Even with the cloak on it was easy to see his body become less rigid and more relaxed.

"So we are back." Yoruichi said, a sigh leaving her mouth a second later. "And thus our journey has come to an end."

"All journeys have an end. And that end is what makes the journey so much more enjoyable." Homura said. Yoruichi looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She saw his hand pointing at Naruto and smiled.

"What's going on in the village? And why did we stop here?" Hideo asked. Homura looked back at him humming a bit.

"A spring festival is going on. It happens the first week of spring." Homura explained. "And why we stopped." Homura paused, a small grin appearing on his face. "Because I felt like it."

"What?" Hideo growled. The man was really annoying him. Homura waved him off, turning to face Naruto.

"This might take a little bit. You two should go ahead. We'll catch up." Homura said. Yoruichi blinked, a joyful smile coming on her face a second later.

"So you mean..."

"Yes, you will get to be alone with Naruto for a while." He finished. "If you want, go enjoy the festival until I come." He said.

"Yes!" Yoruichi cheered, pumping her hand. She hooked her arm around Naruto's before dragging him off.

"Wait." Maya voiced out. "Enjoy the festival? Is that why we are here?" Homura raised an eyebrow at her, a huge grin coming on his face.

"Is that a sign that you want to go?" He asked. Maya's eyes narrowed, her arms crossing.

"Why would I want to go with you?" She asked. His grin changed to a smirk.

"I never said anything about going with me." He commented. Maya's eyes twitched, she walked in to that. "But if you want to, I wouldn't mind. When Naruto described you and Aya-chan, he was completely right. His words could do no justice to how beautiful you two are." Aya and Maya both narrowed their eyes a bit.

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" The blue eyed woman asked, disgust filling her words. Homura chuckled at that.

"You don't have to." He said. "Now back to the current situation." Homura clapped his hands, smiling at the four. "You four will need to change out of those outfits." Homura said. He looked over each of them, his eyes falling on Maya. "Especially you." He said pointing at Maya.

"What? Why?" Maya and Hideo asked.

"Make sure you take off your forehead protectors and your kunai holsters. Flak jackets must come off also." Homura continued, paying no attention to their question. "You can hold on to your sword if you need to" He looked at Aya as he said this.

"I see. You are trying to hide our identities as ninja." Aya said, curiously. Homura smiled at her, glad she caught on.

"As perceptive as I heard." Homura said. Shikamaru hummed, thinking about it. He found no reason for not applying, but he wanted to know why it was a problem.

"I'm not changing." Hideo said. "I feel no need to hide ourselves from anybody." His defiant stance was met with a knowing and joyful smirk from Homura. That smirk soon faded though, being replaced by a frown.

A sigh left his mouth, the man deciding to lean on a nearby tree. "If you would, can you explain to us the significant of hiding ourselves?" This time it was Shikamaru. Homura eyes went to him and another sigh left his mouth.

"Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you." Homura said, crossing his arms. "This place is special." The man turned a bit, his eyes looking at the village. "Really special. But as you can probably guess, special areas usually contain an abnormal amount of danger." Looking back at them, the man tapped his foot on the ground. "I believe you noticed the lack of Ninja in the area. Though we are not that far from your homeland, we know about your society." Homura hummed a bit. "I won't bore you with a slight history lesson, but the people here detest ninja, this generation more than any other. And because of that all ninja are seen as a threat that must be eliminated."

"But we walked through quite a few villages. Nobody has attacked us or anything." Aya replied.

"And you are very lucky for that. The people around don't know what to look for. Even though you broadcast it with those head bands, the people have yet to actually see ninja with them on. But there are a select few who do and they are experts at handling ninja." Homura explained. "This village is different, these people know visibly what to look for, and the select few that I mentioned, call this place home."

"Wouldn't being with you counteract that?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. "From the way you sound, you have some pull with these people right?"

Homura tilted his head at her, giving an awkward smile. "Um….yeah." He stopped looking to the side. "I could but do you think it will happen with you dressing up like that. To them it would be a direct insult. They wouldn't even give me a chance to explain. The only one who could possibly protect you is Naruto." Homura said. He laughed a little at that. "But…yeah…that's not happening."

"So, we will just explain to them that we mean no harm." Hideo said. Homura laughed again.

"Ah, funny. You think you are going live long enough to actually explain?" He said. "Wow, you guys are conceited as fuck."

Maya narrowed her eyes once more; his jovial tone was getting annoying. "We can take care of ourselves."

Homura stared at her blankly. "Heh! Obviously you can't, because if you could, you wouldn't be here trying to acquire Naruto's help in your little ninja games."

Hideo and Maya glared hard at the man, they were ready to test just how strong this man was. Aya on the other hand watched him with unbiased eyes.

"Do I need to just take off my forehead protector and pouch?" She asked. Homura looked at her smiling, while Maya and Hideo stared at her shocked. Taking a gander at her clothing, he hummed.

"Yeah, only that. Out of everyone here you have the most casual clothes on." Homura said nodding. "But if you want to change into a kimono, or Yukata I won't mind." He said, winking at her. She began taking off her head band, ignoring the wink.

"Why are you given in to him?" Hideo asked quickly.

"Because, it's obvious that he's trying to help us as much as possible, without forcing us. Also at this moment he is our only link to communicate with Naruto." Aya said removing her headband. "And taking his stance, he isn't going to let us enter the village like this. And I prefer sleeping inside." Aya placed her protector in her kunai pouch on her waist before undoing it.

"She's right. Other than that, we are here solely to bring Naruto back. Causing an uproar would go against our mission objective." Shikamaru said.

"Oh yeah, because if I decided to let you go inside, even if you do survive, Naruto will no longer be able to go with you." Homura said, nodding.

"I don't like this." Hideo said.

"Hideo…Change." Shikamaru ordered, his eyes narrowed fiercely. Hideo narrowed his eyes in defiance, a frown on his face. After a moment he turned away.

"Tch. Fine." He muttered.

"I can see why Naruto viewed you as his best friend." Homura said. The four looked at him, as the man turned away. "If you all would, seal your kunai pouches into scrolls, I'll hold onto them until I'm sure you won't be harmed."

Naruto walked on the left side of Yoruichi, watching the decorations of the village. The buildings were similar to the other villages. Thick strings stretched from high above shop signs, to poles and building signs on the opposite side of the path. Paper lanterns, of a variety of colors, hung from the strings, lightning up the trail perfectly. The chatter of the jovial folks, was nearly completely drowned out by the ear deafening drums that played towards the center of the village. Food, gift, and game stands were set up evenly spanning down the road. Dragon decorations were set up on some of the shops, as well as paper charms.

Hordes of civilians littered the streets, all dressed in Yukata and kimono. Young kids ran around, playing with noise makers, mask covering their faces. He could see quite a few people, playing around at the game stalls. There were a lot more people here than the blonde remembered. They must be from neighboring villages. It made the road crowded, but Naruto didn't mind it much. He actually liked it.

Looking at Yoruichi, who was looking for a stall with the shortest line, the blonde could only smile. "Oooh! Let's play that one." Yoruichi excited voice reached him. He managed to take a brief glance before he was pulled towards the game stand. A variety of scents entered his nostrils, the mostly those of the food spots nearby. He hummed thinking about grabbing something to eat when Homura came.

He looked ahead, feeling Yoruichi's arm leave his. They were now in front of a stand; a wide wooden fish tank on the ground in the front. A middle aged man, sat on the ground behind it. He was fit; his hair greying a bit. His brown eyes are narrowed a bit, his sight being locked on the two in front of him. His tan shirt stretched a bit as the leaned forward, a wide smile on his face. "Why hello, Yoruichi-san. How have you been?" He asked.

"Ah! I'm surprised you remember my name." She said

"Ah, how could I forget? You are the newest face here now." He said.

"That's true." She said. "Hmmm…Sorry but I'm not sure if I know your name." The golden eyes woman rubbed her head a nervous smile on her face.

"No need to apologize, you probably don't know half of the people here." He said. She nodded at that her hand coming down. "Mitsoru, Adachi."

"Mitsoru, Adachi. Got it. I'll remember it." She said nodding. He smiled, his eyes going to Naruto.

"Ah! Sorry Homura-sama, you are so quiet tonight." Mitsoru said. Naruto smiled at him, waving his hand.

"Um, that's not…" Yoruichi stopped, his hand touching her side. Looking back at Naruto, she figured he wanted to stay hidden. "Never mind. So, how much to catch one?" She asked looking back at Mitsoru.

"It cost $8 dollars, but for you…" He paused leaning forward. "I'll let you do it for $3.50." Yoruichi smiled at him nodding.

Naruto walked forward, holding out a ten. The vendor took the bill before digging in his pocket for change. Naruto waved at him, stopping him. "Alright. Now here you go." He took out three paddles and a bowl and handed it to the blonde. Naruto smiled at him, taking them before giving one to Yoruichi.

"Thank you." She said, grabbing one. Crouching down, both of the looked over the fishing tank. He noticed it was separated into three seconds. He could tell each one held water of a different temperature. He could see quite a few rare fish, a butterfly fish and pygmy angel fish being among the few. Naruto nodded, smiling, he was surprise there was a few left.

"I'll go first." Yoruichi said. Moving the paddle scooper over the water, the woman prepared to capture a goldfish. They were the smaller of the fish, and looked to weigh the least.

Naruto watched as she slowly move her hand down, calculating when to strike. He smiled brightly, it wasn't that hard of a game, but she looked so serious. He watched her hand lash out, not too quickly, but not slow either. She managed to get her chosen fish, and lifted the wet paddle out of the water. Yoruichi was about to put it in her bowl, but the fish thought it was the right time to dive through the paddle. The woman hissed in despair, looking through the ripped paper. Naruto held back a slightly laugh.

"Good try." Mitsoru said. Naruto nodded in agreement, holding out another paddle. Yoruichi grabbed it from him taking a deep breath.

"I got it this time." She said.

Watching her fail once more, Naruto smiled, looking away. Figuring this would take a while, Naruto gave the man another ten, and in return getting three paddles. Five minutes passed by quickly, Yoruichi failing over fifteen times. "I hate these things." Yoruichi let out. Naruto smiled at her before looking at the man. Giving him a five, he received two more paddles.

Naruto put one of the paddles in Yoruichi's hand and she looked at him. He looked over the fish tank, deciding to take his turn. He found the fish he wanted, the rare butterfly fish. He watched as it moved, positioning the bowl near the water. Naruto's hand dived down, the paddle dipping in the water. With a light smack, the fish flew up from the water, into the bowl. Naruto smiled at the girl, as the man clapped behind the tank. "Pretty good Homura. I didn't think you could do this." Mitsoru said

Naruto looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. It took years of practice. Naruto handed him the bowl and watched him put it in a bag of water. Naruto looked at Yoruichi, who had a pout on her face. Naruto motioned his hand for her to try again. She hummed deciding to do it, using Naruto's technique. She took another deep breath, preparing herself. Moving her hand down, she tried to get another goldfish. Moving quickly she ducked her paddle under the water. She smacked the fish, only to watch the paddle break. She raised the paddle and let out a sigh. "Man…this is hard." She said.

Naruto covered his mouth, imitating a laugh. Yoruichi elbowed him, slightly peeved at her inability to capture a fish. She watched as Naruto was handed the fish in a bag and looked at Mitsoru. "Thanks for letting us play." She said.

"Oh no problem, Yoruichi-san. Sorry you couldn't win anything." He replied.

"Oh no problem. I was never good with this." She said, a sheepish smile on herface.

"Well, practice make perfect." He said. Yoruichi nodded, the two of them standing. Naruto waved at the man, and he waved back. "Enjoy the festival." He said.

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night." Yoruichi replied with a wave. The two walked away, Naruto handing Yoruichi the fish. Looking at him, the woman smiled. "Thanks." She said. She grabbed Naruto's arm, and leaned up against him. Even if he couldn't talk, she would make a good impression on him.

Homura looked at the decorations with a smile on his face. "They really out did it this year." he said. Aya looked at him before briefly looking at the decorations.

"Kazama-san wha…"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Homura interrupted Aya with his finger wagging. "You have to call me Horuma-kun, or nichan." He said smiling. Aya sighed, figuring it would be best to just comply with the man.

"Alright….Homura-kun." She said slowly, testing it out. The man grinned widely, clapping his hands in a girlish matter. "This spring festival, what is it celebrating? Or is it you typical beginning of the growing season." She asked.

"Good question, beautiful." He said. "The festival celebrates two things. The first is as you commented. The typical beginning of the growth cycle" Homura rubbed his cheek, pausing a bit. "The second thing is, this was the week that, the ancient dragon god Tiamat, that once rested here and her master, the god of storms, Summanus or Susanoo. One of them" Homura said. "They celebrate them to hope to get their blessing for plentiful rain." He said.

"That's foolish. Gods don't exist." Hideo said. Homura only smiled at his reply, maybe he was right. The man now wore casual clothing. A black hoodie covered his torso, the hood resting against his back. His hands rested in their pockets, seemingly gripping something. He wore plain, black pants to go along with it, just in case he needed to disappear into darkness.

"Whether you believe in it or not is up to you." Homura said. Maya hummed thinking about it.

"Susanoo you say? But I don't remember any legends of him with a dragon lord." Maya commented. Homura looked at her, slightly ogling her in her new clothing. She was dressed in a blue yukata, a silver designed tiger covering the left side of her robes. The tiger up on its back legs, swinging its right paw at any person who would dare step up to her. A red sash was around her waist, keeping the robes closed. The wristbands were still on her arm.

"Maya-chan, I didn't know you are into legends and myths." Homura stated, slightly surprised. "I guess Naruto has been keeping things from me."

Rolling her eyes, Maya crossed her arms. "Yes…and the legends about Susanoo interest me the most." She said.

"Is it because of the myth surrounding your clan's origins?" Homura asked.

"You can say that." Maya said, giving him a blank stare.

"Alright, new information." Homura exclaimed. "Anyway. A lot of myths and legends are area based. I'm pretty sure nobody on your continent would know. And vice versa…well except Naruto." Maya nodded, it made perfect sense.

"What happens in this legend?" She asked. Homura let out a chuckle, looking ahead of him.

"When we have a little more free time, I'll tell you if you want." He replied. Accepting his delay of the story, Maya looked around.

"How are you going to find him? I can't sense his chakra or anything." Maya asked.

"Oh…That's easy." Homura replied. He pointed in front of him a smile on his face. "He's right there." Everyone looked ahead, spotting Naruto's cloak and the purple haired woman by his side. "Oi! Ryuukei!" Homura shouted out. His shout drew quite a few eyes towards him especially that of his intended target. Upon spotting him, Yoruichi turned to him, looking slightly peeved at the name. Naruto waved him over, before turning back to the game stand

"That name…" Shikamaru stated. Homura looked at the man, who was now wearing a striped black yukata, a white sash around his waist.

"He's a weird one. He wanted me to call him by that when he's in hiding." Homura said, his voice devoid of emotion. "You guys should get the irony in that." Homura eyes moved back to Naruto, who had his arm reeled back. He tossed a ball at the middle ring currently about 10 feet away from his spot. It went through perfectly from what he could see. They stopped by his side, noticing a white mask on his face. The mask resembled a dragon, green, orange and red paint giving it all the characteristics needed for anybody to make the connection. There was one resembling a cat in Yoruichi's left hand.

"Hn….I see you two had a little fun." He said. Yoruichi moved to him, pressing her index finger to his chest, the fish bag slapping against his sternum.

"Don't call him that." She growled out. Homura right eyebrow rose, looking from the woman in front of him before looking at Naruto. Naruto grabbed a large stuffed fox from the vendor. Looking back at the girl in front of her, he frowned.

"I never told you, huh?" He asked.

"Probably not, you tend not to tell me things." She replied. Homura nodded, making not to tell her a little Later. Homura looked back at Naruto, seeing three other plush toys, one being a bear, a crane, and a cute looking dolphin.

"What are we doing here?" Hideo asked, peeved at everything.

"I'm not telling you again." Homura said, before bypassing Yoruichi. He poked Naruto's mask with a frown. "Naruto you should take that off. You look like a ninja." He said. After a moment, Homura reached over to his face and took the mask off. "That's better." Homura managed to get a good look at Naruto's eyes finding them to be back to normal. He held back a sigh of relief and looked at the mask. "Yes, yes. I won't throw it away." He said. Homura moved it underneath his cloak, seemingly fastening it to something. "Alright, sorry about cutting your time short, but we should head home." Homura said.

"Why? Why can't we hang out here a little longer? Yoruichi asked, frowning. "This is the first time I'm here with Naruto."

"Because Yoruichi, bad things happen to procrastinators." He said.

"Like you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Was his simple response. The man looked over at Naruto, who was looking at the ninja, mostly Maya. His eyes tore away from her, his body doing a 180 degree pivot. "Besides Ryuukei is all for it." Homura said. Yoruichi looked at Naruto, before looking at Homura.

"I said not to call him that." Yoruichi growled.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, moving around her. He came by Naruto's side and they started to walk away. Yoruichi glared at his back, before putting the cat mask on. She walked after them, the ninja following closely behind her.

Traversing deeper into the village, the group soon stopped at a circular stage, which stood at the center of the village. A few of the large drums were still set up, two five foot, lit torches on the edges of the stage, on the left and right of the drums. Naruto stared at it, slightly disappointed he missed the rhythmic beats up close. "Don't worry Ryuukei. There will be another festival in a month or so." Homura said. A smirk found its way on his face. "But you will have to go to that one."

Naruto only frowned, nodding his head. "By the way, why did you get those?" Homura asked, pointing at the stuffed animals. Naruto looked at him and gave a slight grin to which Homura nodded at. "Ok...but I don't get why; it's not going to work." He said. Naruto turned suddenly and put them in his hands.

"Hm? Oh ok." Homura let out. Naruto then turned slight left and began trekking around the stage. The cloaked bodyguard followed after, looking as Yoruichi zipped to one stand, selling fried fish. Naruto glanced at her stopping his advancement. Even in the village, he had to keep an eye on her. His eyes quickly shifted to his right, just as somebody bumped into him. He watched as the shorter woman stumbled back a little before stopping.

"Um…I'm sorry." She said, her soft voice holding warmth like no other. Naruto blinked taking in the woman's appearance.

The woman stood at 5 feet 7 inches, gaining an extra inch from her black heels. Long black hair, was tied up into a pony tail. Bangs of her hair came down, framing her face. Her bangs covered the left and right side of her forehead, leaving only the middle visible. Dark purple eyes, stared at him, a gentle light within. A light blush adorned her flawless face.

She sported a long sleeved, light purple dress which hugged her figure that most girls would kill for. The dress came few inches below her butt. The sleeves of the dress, is split near her underarm, showing a good amount of her arm. Fabric was missing from her sleeve in the shape of diamond and triangles, circling her deltoid in a pattern. The middle of the front of her dress from two inches below her belly button to an inch under her collar was is missing fabric, only having two pieces of fabric crossing over the top of her gratuitously bust making an X and seeming holding them up. The pattern of X shaped fabric continued down her abdomen exposing a good portion of her fair skin.

Her legs are long and toned, showing she worked out quite a bit. On her ankle just above her black heels, is a pearl bracelet that anyone would guess to be fairly expensive. She wore a golden ring at the base of her ring finger on her left hand, signifying she was married. In her right hand is a large bottle, with the words for sake labeled on it.

"Oh shit." Homura let out noticing the woman. Naruto barely had time to react before a strong gust of wind blew the blonde's hood straight off his head. With his blonde spikes waving violent by the stirred air, the man stared, slightly surprised. The wind gained the attention of almost everyone in the direct vicinity, their eyes coming to them. Naruto looked around, gasps of surprise echoing around him.

"What…" Aya whispered staring at the girl.

Naruto's mouth twitched, his identity now exposed to everyone around. His eyes came back to the woman in front of him, a nervous smile on his face. "I finally found you…Naruto-kun" Her soft voice came out, filled with the warmth of a lover. Her arms were suddenly around his neck and he was pulled slightly into a deep kiss. The blonde closed his eyes, returning the kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, her left eye opening a bit, looking at the four ninja behind Homura.

They stared shocked at the unexpected spectacle in front of them. Shikamaru's hand came to his mouth, he thought the woman Yoruichi was his lover. But now this new girl was kissing on him and she married no less. Damn this was getting harder and harder to plan for. He looked over at the rest of his team, finding nobody showing any visible hostilities, which were a step up from earlier. Looking back at the two adults he noticed the woman's eye on them. The thought of her being one of the people Homura spoke about came to his mind.

A moment later Naruto broke the kiss, his mouth scrunched up a bit. She smiled at him, looking into his now opened eyes. His eye twitched, his tongue sliding across his lips.

The woman giggled, her free hand gripping his hair. "No, I'm not drunk..." She said looking away for a second. "Maybe a little tipsy." Her eyes came back to his, a smile on her face. Naruto let out a sigh, moving his hands from her waist. His eyes came up, scanning the crowds that were starting to form around them. Whispers began to reach his ear, nothing bad, just the whispers of women wanting to be in his arms and others of his name. He frowned, not liking the spot light. Naruto looked back at the woman who was still smiling, like she didn't do this on purpose.

"But Naruto-kun, I wanted to spend some time with you here." She whined. Her left hand slid from his hair to his cheek. Leaning in the woman placed another kiss on his lips. But her soft lips left his a second later, a rock flying in between the space now present between their faces. Their heads turned, spotting Yoruichi whose arm was extended, her eyes narrowed in an angry glare.

Growling lowly, the girl drew her arm back, her body tensed to attack. "What do you think you're doing with my Naruto?" She asked, menacingly.

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "Your Naruto? I think you are mistaken." She said, shielding his form from her sight

Homura walked up, finally deciding to say something. He stepped in front of the woman, facing Yoruichi. "Please ladies; this is not the time for such an event." Homura said, calmly. "You know I need a least an hour notice in other to set up betting rings."

"Homura-chan!" She exclaimed, leaping on his back.

"Whoa!" He let out, stumbling forward a bit. He recovered, turning his head back a bit.

"I didn't see you. How have you been?" She asked with a smile, her arms squeezing his neck.

"I would be fine, if you weren't choking me." He forced out.

"Ah," She loosened her hold, still smiling. "How about now?"

"Yeah, better." Homura said nodding his head.

"Hey!" Yoruichi shouted out. She pointed at the woman, who dropped from Homura's back. "Don't change the subject. Now I will say this one more time, kiss him again and your ass is grass." She said glaring.

"Ah! Yoruichi, Yoruichi, Yoruichi." She chanted condescendingly. "We had this talk before and after this if you continue to talk as if you can beat me, we will have great problems." The black haired woman turned to Naruto, walking to him, before wrapping her left arm on around his neck. "And I'll kiss him whenever I want" She said looking back at the girl. She looked at Naruto leaning up on the tips of her toes, to kiss him once again. Before her lips could make contact with his, she was forced to leap back, dodging a kick aimed at her face.

Landing softly, the woman watched Yoruichi land in front of Naruto, growling at her. She glared hard at the woman, standing straight. She moved her right hand, clearing a few strands of hair from in front of her eyes.

"You really don't know when to quit." Yoruichi growled.

"Heh! Quit? What's that?" She asked, looking down on the shorter woman. Growling, Yoruichi disappeared for sight. A chorus of oooh came from the crowd. Naruto's eyes went to them as the mystery woman twirled her body, lashing out with a high kick the moment the golden eyed woman appeared just above her, lashing out with her own kick.

Both women eyes moved to Naruto, who stood in between the two. By the grace of some god, the woman managed to stop her kick just two inches shy of Naruto's face. Yoruichi on the other hand, didn't have that grace. Her leg was inches from Naruto's face before his hand rose, gripping her ankle and affectively stopping her attack. Naruto ducked down, planting Yoruichi's foot on the ground. Shock showed on her face as he stood back up, his hand off her ankle.

Naruto looked at purple eyes girl his eyes narrowed quite a bit. Her foot dropped quickly, a sheepish smile on her face. His eyes went to Yoruichi next and her body jerked in surprise. She looked away from his eyes, the ground looking really interesting as of now. Naruto looked back over at the taller woman, tilting his head just a bit. "Alright, love." She said, smiling. Looking at Yoruichi, the blonde glanced at Homura, motioning the man over with his eyes.

Homura walked over to their new spot, humming a bit. "Naruto says not to do that again." Homura said, smiling brightly. Yoruichi looked up at him before turning her sights on Naruto. She nodded, letting out a sigh. Naruto looked from her, looking at the crowd around them.

"Hello everyone! This drama is brought to you by Naruto-sama." Homura shouted out, walking around said person who was smiling. "He would like to thank you all, and contribute to this wonderful festival." He looked over at Naruto, and the man nodded. "So please, watch and enjoy the upcoming entertainment!" With that done, Homura walked over to the ninja, who watched everything calmly.

He stopped in front of Shikamaru, locking eyes with the man. "Move over to the right and follow Yoruichi when the show starts. We'll meet up with you soon." He said. Without a word the man turned around, walking over to the purple haired woman. He eyes came to Naruto and he nodded. With that the blonde man turned around and leapt on the stage. Homura stopped in front of Yoruichi, leaning over a bit to her ear. "When everyone is distracted, lead them towards the hotel. About halfway should be good." He whispered. Yoruichi nodded. Homura smiled, putting the four stuffed animals in her hand. She looked at him, her face expressing how irritated she was getting.

Playing no mind to the woman, Homura looked toward the stage, watching Naruto's stop in the middle. He turned towards the people, his arms about abdomen high, and his hands palms up. With any type of warning fire sparked to life around his left forearm, and electricity surged around his right. Gasps of excitement and awe came from the villagers, as the elements moved to the center of his palm. Naruto raised both his hands up, above his head. The two elements flew up, the small fireball stopping just about a meter above his head while the lightning disappearing into a cloud formation up above.

The fireball suddenly exploded, spreading outward, forming a large six foot in diameter sphere of flames. It took less than a moment for the flames to decrease in volume, the fire taking on the form of a woman. Being six feet in height, the woman was made to be filled out in all the right areas, every detail of an actually woman could be seen in the orangey-red form. Blazing red hair came from the top of the forms head, reaching down to the middle of its back. Its narrowed eyes looked out at the crowd, seemingly judging everyone. A weapon lied in its left hand, a double edged long-sword, spanning at least 4 feet out.

Homura raised his eyebrows at it, a small smile on his face. He waved his hand in a small arc, trying to go unnoticed. As soon as he did this, more flames began to drop from the womanly form in the air. The fire covered her, acting like a cloak to it before changing into a battle kimono. Long sleeves covered her arms, her body covered by the robes. A sash spread from her arm left arm, arcing over her head before tying around her right arm. Homura's smile grew, his little job done. He looked down at Naruto, seeing the blonde's eyes on him. The cloaked man gave a 'thumbs up' in response, causing Naruto to shaking his head.

Homura looked around, noticing everyone's eyes on the beauty female form in the air. He looked back at Shikamaru, who was staring in the area, a calculating look on his face. The other four looked in awe at it, which wasn't surprising. With a light whistle he drew their attention. He tapped Yoruichi, who nodded before looking at the ninja. She nudged her head towards the side before she disappeared in a blur. He felt the four of them move as well and he moved his eyes toward the black haired woman. She stared into his eyes, a slight curious light flaring within her violet orbs. He put his index finger to his lips and smiled at her.

The lightning that Naruto shot up soon came down, but in the form of a large and long, white scaled, serpent-like dragon. It descended, its body slithering down like a snake. The long muzzle opened wide, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Glowing white eyes sparked with electricity, hair that trailed from its head down its back, stood on ends, the lightning keeping it straight. Four legs, propionate to its size, were pressed against its body, three sharp talons on each of its fingers.

The gasps of surprise grew louder, as the dragon and woman locked eyes. The woman seemingly prepared for battle, flew up, sword arm raised above her. The dragon twisted, its body like a corkscrew as if flew towards the fire. The two met high in the air, sparks of fire and electricity collided, filling the sky with colorful lights. A great chorus of "Whoa" came from the group, the two fighting a battle above their heads.

Yoruichi landed just about four blocks away from the stage. She let out a huge sigh, before turning around. She stared at the empty block, wondering where the four ninja she was escorting was. She hummed, maybe she moved a little too fast for them follow. "We're here." Aya's voice came from her right. Yoruichi jumped, turning to them quickly, surprise clearly showing on her face.

Maya and Shikamaru looked each other, slightly confused. They figured she had good senses; they weren't even trying to hide.

Aya gave the woman a disarming smile. "Sorry if we scared you." Aya said. Yoruichi let out another sigh, that's one reason she hated ninja.

"It's alright." Yoruichi said slowly. They all turned their heads, a bright light flashing in the sky.

"Whoa." Aya let out, at awe. Even from the distance they were at, they could clearly see the battle above; though as each second passed it became less and less like a fight and more like a dance. As the flaming woman swung her sword, the dragon evaded it, circling its body around her. She flew higher into the air, the dragon's body only inches from wrapping around her. She flipped, her body spinning, fire escaping from her clothing. The fire trailed out from her, creating a flower like form in the air.

Tearing her eyes from the scene, Aya looked over to Yoruichi. "Is this something that usually happens?" She asked. Yoruichi shrugged, not really able to answer it.

"Naruto doesn't really come to festivals, at least from the time I spent with him." Yoruichi said. She looked over to her humming. "He usually either stuck in or out traveling."

"Why does he travel?" Shikamaru asked his attention still on the display above.

"I couldn't tell you." Yoruichi said eyeing him. She had to wonder if she was speaking too much. Looking at the other two members, she noticed the male, Hideo if she remembered correctly, was just looking away, his face contorted in loathing. The other looked on with an expressionless mask, hiding all emotion. She thought about everything that happened during the last few hours and decided to ask her question that Homura would most likely 'forget' to tell her. "Hey, why was Naruto banished from your village?" She asked.

This question of hers drew the attention of all four of the ninja. They all looked at each other, remembering that it was mentioned that she didn't know. Hideo smiled mischievously. What better way to get a beautiful woman away from him then to inform her of the true of who she's dealing with. "Well, that's quite the interesting story." Hideo said. "Allow me to.."

"We would like to inform you of such" Shikamaru interrupted, calmly. "But it would be in your best interest to find out from Naruto." Yoruichi frowned at his answer but understood all the same. Most likely they would only know one side of the story anyway. She looked up at the sky, seeing the dragon burst back into lightning, before it formed together creating a wonderful display of light, multiple colors radiating from the streaks of electricity. Describing it in one word, gorgeous.

As fast as the light came, it faded leaving only the flaming, kimono warrior in the sky. She moved her arm down, across her stomach, giving a proper bow. A loud, boisterous cheer roared in the air. It was loud enough for them to hear it clearly. The fire princess burst a second later, losing its human like form. The flames began to die out, a few of the embers gathering together in a circle. A line came from it trailing out in a spiral around it. The ninja recognized the symbol automatically. It was the emblem that was sown into the material on the back of their flak jacket.

The symbol soon faded, following the rest of the flames. The sounds of cheers continued to ring out, with seemingly no end in sight. "It seems he still has pride in his clan." Maya mumbled.

"Clan?" Yoruichi asked turning to her. "Naruto has a clan?" They all blinked at her, it is impossible that she was this ignorant about him. "What? The only thing I was ever told is that his mother and father died on the day he was born." She didn't like the looks they were giving her.

Aya smiled at her, "Yeah, well it was big. But something happened and his clan got separated." Aya explained. Yoruichi nodded taking in the information. She would have to confirm it.

"Was he the only one left in Konoha?" She asked. Aya nodded, humming a bit.

"There was this girl that we, um, found. She was part of his clan but a lot of things happened. Naruto managed to talk our leader into letting her go thought." Aya said. "I wonder what happened to her."

"Does it matter?" Maya asked, crossing her arms. "She wasn't that good of a person anyway."

"Sounds like you hate her." Yoruichi said. Maya gave her a long before shrugging. She wouldn't go into it.

"How long do we have to wait here?" Hideo asked. The tapping of his right foot alerted them to his impatience.

"Knowing Homura and that bitch….It might take a.."

"Who are you calling a bitch?"

Everyone looked down the road, Naruto, Homura, and the new woman, appearing before their eyes. The woman was holding on to Naruto's arm, her head now coming off his shoulder, and sake bottle nowhere to be seen. She glared at the purpled hair girl who only returned to stare. "You, of course." Yoruichi fired back. The woman looked at Naruto frowning.

"You see Naruto-kun, so disrespectful and a potty mouth." She said. "She is just a bad egg."

"Hey!" She shouted, clearly displeased. The woman only stuck her tongue out, earning a laugh from Homura. Naruto let out a sigh, walking over to the woman, he carefully relieved her of the stuffed animals she currently held. She released them into his custody, and watched him hand over crane to the woman. She took it with a smile, hugging it tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said before planting a kiss on his cheek. A smile came on his face and he looked at Homura.

"Oh come on, this is Kazehana we are talking about. Of course it would work on her." Homura said. Naruto sighed shaking his head. "I'm not a spoilsport." Homura shook his head. Kazehana looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"You kinda are." She said. Homura sighed before looking ahead.

"Let's just go home….I'm actually tired." He said. Naruto nodded and his head dropped.

"Don't be worried, I'm pretty sure they'll forgive you." Kazehana said. Naruto and Homura looked at her, Naruto slightly relieved. "…..After a small punishment." Naruto's head dropped again, a frown on his whiskered face.

"On that note, who's actually home?" Homura asked.

"Well, Miya is there of course, Tsukiko, and Riven. Everyone else is out." Kazehana said, nodding in recollection.

"Whoa…." Homura let out. "You are so in trouble Naruto."

"Hmph. Naruto could take them." Yoruichi boasted. She moved to his free side and grabbed his arm. He somehow managed to keep his grip on the animals. Naruto smiled at her and Homura burst out laughing.

"Yeah, let's hurry so I can see that happen." The cloaked man began to walk, the purple haired girl glaring at him. The ninja decided to follow the man and began walking after him. Naruto stared at them, letting out a sigh. Kazehana rubbed his back, drawing his eyes back to her. She gave him a reassuring smile. He returned a smile, as if thanking her for her support, before the two started to walk after them.

It took less than ten minutes of walking for them to reach their supposed destination. "Is this it?" Aya asked, surprised at what she was looking at. Homura smiled, nodding at the woman.

"Yep, yep. This is it, Izumo inn." Homura said looking at the building. The hotel was fairly large, the outside walls of the structure coated with white paint. The 3 story inn held ten windows across each floor just from the frontal view, giving the idea that there were at least twenty rooms per floor. Each of the windows was an average size of 2'2 x 20'. All of the windows had a tan curtains on the inside, keeping all eyes from a look inside.

Outside the hotel were two life size dragon statues placed on either side of the stone pathway leading to the hotel door. The one on their right was a blue, wingless dragon; its body resembling that of a snake. Four legs held it up its four claws resting against the rectangle stone pillar that it stood on. Blue eyes stared out, its body tense as if alerted to some type of threat. The dragon's long muzzle is furrowed, its pure white teeth showing as if growling. The stone pillar has many intricate designs and patterns over the smooth surface.

On the left side is a golden winged dragon. In contrast to the other dragon this reptile is lying down, its body curled around like a crescent. Its two wings that came from its back are folded in, covering its torso from visible view. Four legs rested on the rectangular pillar, five sharp claws on each foot. The sleeping dragon looked completely relax, seemly dreaming something pleasant. Like the other pillar across for it, intricate designs decorated the smooth surface.

A field of green grass covered the patch of land around the two feet pillars. A large six foot wooden fence surrounded the entirety of the land, which just about equaled less than half an acre. It was easy to tell that the backyard of this hotel were mostly fill with trees, though the hint of steam could be seen on the left side of it, indicating an outdoor hot spring.

"You live in a hotel?" Maya asked. Homura looked at her and smiled.

"Yep. The benefits of living in a hotel are grand." Homura said. Naruto gave him a look and the man turned to him. "Shut up." Naruto smiled, almost looking as if he was going to laugh. Naruto broke off from the two women at his side and walked ahead. He passed the ninja and stopped right in front of Homura. He gave him the dolphin and bear before looking ahead at the door. Homura raised an eyebrow frowning. "Oh…I didn't think it was necessary." Naruto looked back at him and nodded. "Alright." Homura sighed and watched Naruto walk to the hotel door.

Homura turned towards the group before waving Kazehana over to him. This drew everyone eyes to her as she passed them. She stopped at his side before turning and facing the ninja. "Ahem, it seems like I forgot to introduce her. This is Kazehana." He touched her shoulder giving a smile.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kazehana greeted.

"That is Aya-chan, Maya-chan, Shikamaru-san, and Hideo." He pointed to them in that order.

Hideo narrowed his eyes at being addressed so familiarly. "It's nice to meet you." Shikamaru and Aya said. Maya mumbled a greeting while Hideo stared at her.

"What's your connection with Naruto?" He asked. Homura raised an eyebrow. Rude fuck. He was about to reply only for Kazehana to giggle a little.

"I'm his lovely-dovey wife." Kazehana said, her eyes shut and a blush on her face. The four ninja stared at her, unable to contain their surprise.

"Did you just…say wife?" Aya asked blinking. Kazehana nodded, squeezing her new stuffed animal against her face.

"I did. Naruto is the love of my life." She let out, giddy. At that Yoruichi took the time to make it passed them, her arms crossed.

"Wait….I thought he was with her?" Aya said. Kazehana frowned at that.

"Nope. She came a year too late." Kazehana said looking at her.

"Uh-huh, sure." The purple haired girl said.

"Now that, that's done we can go inside." Homura said, hoping to avoid the incoming argument.

Kazehana turned to Homura nodding before turning to Yoruichi. She followed after the woman with Homura hot on her tail. The ninja looked at each other, still shocked. Shikamaru looked down, finding two of his strategies completely useless. His eyes narrowed a bit, maybe they weren't useless. He looked up and walked forward, causing his three teammates to follow after him.

The door opened to the hotel, and the sight the five were treated to the sight of Naruto being pressed up against a white wall with what looked to be the broken remains of a sword. The golden brown rectangular guard of the sword is just about as wide as Naruto's board shoulders, the blade itself being around two to three inches shorter. The remaining of the broken blade spans of about a foot in a half where the edge is and curves down from the apex of the edge, making a crack filled semi-circle as it comes to the blunt side that was nearly half of the sharp edge in length. The curve piece was press up against the blonde's neck, the grey of the blade shining a bit from the light above them. The long hilt, spanning at least a foot, is black and seemed to be made out of some unknown material.

A gloved hand held on to the blade, metal plates stitched into the back of the glove. Following the hand to its origin, they could see the female of the height of 5 ft. 6 inches. Red hair flowed from her head, ending up just about mid back. Her hair is parted in a straight line on the left side of her head, an inch shy of the middle of her forehead. Her hair dropped down, framing the left side of her face, while spike bangs of hair fell in between her eyes and on the right side of her face, covering her right eye. Her nose is on the smaller side, her lips thin, twisted into a manic smile. Almond eyes stared at Naruto, narrowed in a dark glare. Brown irises sparked with both anger and excitement.

Her outfit is strange considering what the ninja had seen so far. A red breastplate covered her torso, two bulges protruded at where her breasts are. and a blood red belt covered from her breast down to her waist. Gold colored metal followed the arcing of the belt in several places, as well as the top of the breastplate. The breast seemed to be over a hooded blue short sleeved shirt, the large hood resting against her back. Formfitting blue jeans covered her legs and over that are red greaves. White shoes are covering her feet. In her left arm, the red fox Naruto had rested against her side.

Naruto's hands were raised shoulder height, palms open to show he had no weapons out. He was slightly looking to the side, his eyes on them. An expression of unease was on his face, the blonde locking eyes with Homura instantly. Homura smiled at his friend, before a chuckle of amusement left his lips. "Didn't work, did it?" He asked. Naruto frowned at him, his eyes seemingly pleading for help.

The woman's brown eyes came to him, her excitement growing. "Homura, welcome back." She spoke, her voice soft and honeyed. He smiled at her walking from behind Yoruichi.

Homura put on a dazing smile, "Riven, my sweet, what's up with the hostility?" The moment he reached her, he found the broken blade pointing at his chest. His smiled widen, his hands coming up in the same manner as Naruto. "Come on love, we just got back."

The woman almost laughed. "Isn't that a better reason the any to start right away?"

Homura chuckled at that, looking back at Kazehana. She smiled, amused at the situation. Homura turned back to look at Riven before his eyes snapped to Naruto. "Run!" Naruto was off the wall before he could finish his order. The woman seemed to expect this and turned. She leaped after the man, who was already down the main lobby.

Aya blinked glancing around the hall, her mouth open slightly. "W-what happened?" She asked. To her, they were there one second but when he shouted run, they were just gone. Kazehana smiled at the girl walking in front of them.

"Oh nothing, they are just playing tag." She said. Yoruichi looked at her blinking.

"That's not how you play tag." She said. Kazehana giggled at that.

"Of course it is." She replied.

"Kazehana." Homura called out turning to the woman.

"Yes, Homura-chan?" She answered, turning her head to him.

"How many rooms are available?" He asked. A low hum left her mouth as she thought.

"I think only one is free." Kazehana replied, sweetly. With a smile she turned to the ninja. "I guess we will have to show them to another inn."

Homura turned to her, shaking his head. "Two of them could use Naruto's room."

"What!?" Yoruichi let out.

Homura paid her no mind opting to look at the ninja. "Maya and Aya can use it." He turned and walked over to the desk, placing the two animals behind it. "Naruto could stay in either my room or yours. Though I doubt he will be able to." Homura sighed. "If you don't mind, can you show them to the rooms please….I'm going to try and help Naruto." With that, the man dashed off, giving no time for Kazehana to reply.

She stared after him, a blank expression on her face. "Follow me." She ordered, walking forward. The five of them walked after her, the ninja finally getting a chance to look around the room. The room was relatively large, holding a few couches that were placed against both walls. A wooden reception desk stood at the end of the room, two halls on either side of it. Pictures, both of a group of people and paintings, hung up on the walls. One painting stood out the most.

The color scheme held all darker tones of colors. The image itself was a depiction of a woman, standing on a cliff. She was decked out in white armor, a long sword, probably longer than a nodachi in her right hand. Blood red hair flowed, being blown by the wind. She was staring out at a scene of carnage, a large flying snake over a devastated landscape. A woman stood on top of the snake, dark flames surrounding her form. Three warriors were in the air, each with noticeable different weapons.

Aya stared at it, getting an ominous feeling from it. She turned her head away, taking a brief notice of her cousin, who was looking at it as well. She looked ahead at Kazehana, watching her go behind the reception desk. Going in the desk, the woman grabbed two jingling keys. "Would you mind passing me my key please?" Yoruichi asked politely. Kazehana smiled at the woman, nodding her head. Going back in the desk, she grabbed another key and brought it out. She closed the drawer and tossed the key to the purple haired woman. "Thank you. I'll head to my room. I'll be down soon enough."

"Alright, I'll tell Naruto if I see him before you." She said. Yoruichi nodded and then she was gone.

Kazehana looked at the ninja before walking back around the desk. "Ok..Shikamura-san and Hideo-san, you will be staying in room 203." Kazehana stated, handing Shikamaru the key. He cupped the key, nodding in thanks. Looking at the two females, she forced a smile. "I'll lead you two to the room you will be occupying."

"If it's that much of a problem, we could go to another inn." Maya offered, not really liking the idea. Kazehana shook her head, letting the smile drop from her face.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Kazehana said, turning to her right. "Please follow me." With that she walked towards the hall.

Maya raised her right eyebrow, if that was the case, why did she suggest it first? Following after the woman the ninja looked around the hall, it was well furnished. It didn't take them long to reach a set of stairs, which was placed just before a turn into another hall. She stopped on the second floor, pointing the way towards the male's room. After their departure, Kazehana lead the Natsume cousins up the stairs.

"I have a question." Aya said.

Kazehana looked back at her, "Go ahead." She replied.

"If you and Naruto are married, why do you have different rooms?" The brunette asked. Kazehana looked forward, a smile on her face.

"Well you see, the owner of the place, has a set of rules. She is very strict with those rules. And if we share a room, we would be in violation of quite a few of them." Kazehana said, a blush gracing her face. "From what I'm told, I'm quite the noisy one." Kazehana giggled in a perverse matter causing the silver haired woman to roll her eyes.

"Shouldn't you being married…um suggest that would happen anyway?" Aya asked. Kazehana looked at her.

"That's what I said. But she wouldn't listen to reason. Now even though we're married, we have to sneak around just to make love….. or be outside." Kazehana said. She giggled again, her face flushed. "Ahhh! Outside."

"Can we get off this subject?" Maya said, staring blankly. Kazehana stepped out of the stairway, a grin on her face.

"Ah! Aren't you the shy one?" She said. "From what Naruto-kun said about your history with him, I thought you would be more open." Maya's eyes widen briefly, her mouth twitching. Aya looked at her frowning.

"We have no history." Maya retorted, quickly.

"I wouldn't call 'that' no history." Kazehana said, grinning. Maya glared at the woman, she was starting no to like her. Aya on the other hand was wondering if they were going to fill her in. She wasn't sure what 'that' is but she had a guess and she would need to know how right she was.

Coming onto the third floor, Kazehana lead the down the hall. Both of the ninja looked at each of the brown doors, seeing numbers on them. Looking ahead at the woman they were following, they had to wonder which one was Naruto's.

Homura leaned up against the wall, looking around at the kitchen. His eyes locked onto the moving body of the 5 ft. 3 inches tall woman who was currently cooking. The fabric of her purple hakama, which covered her legs, swayed with the movements of her hips. His eye raised higher, the dark purple sash around her waist and the white haori that covered her slender yet shapely form. Purple hair fell just below her waist, a white ribbon held her hair partial in place. The straps of a white apron could be seen from behind, wrapped around her waist and her neck.

Homura watched her hips move, a tune coming from her mouth in a hum. "Homura." She spoke, drawing his attention to her head. "Can you pass me the paprika and sugar please?"

"Yeah." He said, walking from his current spot. Going over to the cabinets on her right, Homura opened the cupboards, and quickly looked at the first shelf. He looked over the numerous bottles before his eyes landed on a small container of red spice and a larger bottle of with the label of sugar on it. "Ah! Here it is." He grabbed them both before turning, handing it over to the woman.

She took them from him with thanks and placed the sugar on the counter. Homura closed the shelves, before looking back at the woman. Watching her add the spice into the silver pot, which held stew, the young man turned around and leaned up against the counter. "Miya-sama…"

She stopped him with a raised spoon, "Ah! Cooking." She said.

"Oh, right." He replied, crossing his arms. He watched her as she resumed humming, the tune something he remembered Naruto singing years before. His eyes went down to her hips, her shapely butt catching his attention. A huge smile appeared on his face his hands dropping. He slowly moved his right hand over to her, hoping not to attract her attention. His fingers moved suspiciously. 'Just an inch more.' His hand hovered over her butt, his fingers moving erratically.

"You know." Miya said, turning to the man. Her violet eyes gazed at him, a smile on her face. Homura's hand stopped instantly, a nervous grin on his face. "Naruto tried that a year ago. I broke his arm for it." Her eyes closed a second later, a small chuckle leaving her mouth. A purple, demonic like visage appeared just beside her face, its sharp teeth pressed together in a smile. Homura's body shook, all thought of his action forgotten. He let his arm drop harmlessly at his side, a single drop of swear rolling down his cheek. His head fell, his eyes looking to the wall at his left.

It took a minute before a low clank drew his eyes back to her. She looked at him rubbing her hands on her apron. "What would you like to speak about?" She asked. Homura smiled at her lifting his hand up to the back of his head.

"Well first, sorry for being so late with our return. Naruto has your package with him….Riven is chasing him around now." Homura said. Miya chuckled at this piece of information.

"Just send him to my room later. I'll collect it then." She said. Homura raised an eyebrow at her, since when was Naruto allowed in her room?

"Alright. Other than that….Naruto's eyes activated today." He said. The woman's eyes narrowed a bit, a hum leaving her mouth.

"Just his eyes?" She asked. Homura shrugged, turning completely to her.

"I couldn't tell you but I doubt this was the first time since we left." Homura said. "He's been keeping things from me." Homura frowned, disliking the thought. Miya let out a small smile.

"He is that type of guy. Burdening others with his problems is something he would avoid at all cost." The aproned woman commented. Homura looked at her letting his head drop.

"Even so….He doesn't need to hide it from me." Homura said. "From you guys yeah. But, I'm his partner, his brother. Anything he needs I'll get. Anything that'll make him smile, I'll set up. There should be no reason to hide it from me."

"You brought him here earlier then he wanted right?" She asked her smile widening. Homura blinked looking at her.

"Well…yea..ah! I see." The man let out. Homura hummed, nodding his head.

"Put it out of your mind for now. I'll take a look at him tonight." Miya said. Homura nodded, his body relaxing.

"Thank you." Homura let out, a low sigh coming out after. "If you need me for anything just let me know." Miya nodded, turning back to her pot. Homura made his way over to the door, stopping at entrance. He forgot to mention the ninja…but how would she react.

"Is there something else?" She asked, glancing back at him. He jumped a bit, turning back.

"Um…nothing, just thinking, you look great in an apron." Homura said, smiling. She giggled at him, raising her spoon up.

"Being fresh with me now? Fufufu, Naruto tried that as well, I broke his jaw." She said. Homura's mouth dropped before he turned around.

"How did he do it?" He muttered.

"Oh…Send Tsukiko to me at your earliest convenience please."

Homura nodded, "Alright." And then he was out the door.

Walking around the inn, he quickly found Naruto who was in the backyard, smelling white flowers that were in a patch towards the right side of the area. Before he could call to him, Naruto looked at him. A smile appeared on his face and Homura walked over to him. "You relaxing?" Homura asked, sitting beside him. Naruto nodded leaning back on his hands. "That's good, Riven-chan probably ran you through the whole area….Where is she by the way?"

Naruto looked at him, giving a sly grin. "Wow? Seriously? You just got back, tonight is the night you're supposed to spend with your wife." Homura said surprised. Naruto nodded at that before sighing. "True….she would bring her too. Oh well, tomorrow will have to be her day." Naruto laid back on the ground, looking at the star lit sky. He glanced over at Homura who gave a nervous grin. "Well…I wanted to….I just don't know how to tell her. She's really scary." Naruto frowned at him before nodding. "Um.. You sure?" Naruto nodded at that. "Thanks…I'm not really sure how to handle this."

Naruto looked at him before shaking his head. "What?" Homura let out. Naruto shook his head again and Homura crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks out. "Fine, I don't want to know anyway." Naruto smiled at the man, looking back at the sky. Homura gazed at him, his talk with Miya coming to his mind. "Um, question….did you try and grope Miya?" He asked. Naruto looked back at him, blinking a bit, Naruto shook his head. "You didn't try?" A smirk spread on his face, raising his right hand above him. "Whoa! You succeeded?" Homura turned completely towards him, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Alright spill, how did she feel?" Naruto sat up, his face almost looking enlightened. "Truly?" Naruto nodded. "Wow! I should have done it." He said.

Naruto's eyes widen, shaking his head vigorously. "Why?" He asked. Naruto lifted his right arm, pointed at a few spots. "She broke your arm in five places, Riven did worst." Naruto gave him a blank stare and Homura laughed. "Alright, alright. I won't grope her." Homura watched Naruto drop back to the ground. A smile still on his face, Homura looked up. Blinking as a memory entered his mind. "Oh yeah, I let Maya and Aya use your room."

Chapter one is up. Tell me how much you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Normal talking"

"**Demon/Summoning talking"**

'Normal thinking'

'**Demon/ inner Sakura thinking' **

_Flashback_

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto looked at the sleeping woman with a frown. Naruto shrugged putting his thoughts to the back of his mind before walking forward again. He reached the stairs and started his ascend. He quickly made it to the fourth floor and started to unzip his cloak. He walked forward towards the end of the hall passing a few rooms. He passed his room sparing it a glance and walked forward. He gave a glance back at his room as he passed another room. He walked down reaching the last door. He grabbed the knob and turned it finding it unlocked. He shook his head in disbelief while opening it wide enough for him to walk in. He walked in taking off his sandals at the entrance way before opening the sliding doors.

He looked around the room finding it to be like his minus the katana case. He moved forward and placed it on the table. He smirked leaving the fox stuffed animal on the table with the katana. He turned around and walked towards the door. He got to the entrance way putting back on his sandals before walking out the door. He closed it and started walking back towards the stairs. Naruto sighed as he walked next to the room two rooms down from Miya's. He stopped and tilted his head to the side noticing that it was slightly open. He looked forward and started to walk again just as the door opened more silently. Two hands reached out from behind the door and quickly grabbed hold of Naruto. Naruto looked to the side just as he was pulled back into the room. The door closed shut a second after not making a sound.

Naruto blinked as he was pushed roughly against the wall. He swallowed his saliva as he stared at the woman. She is about 167.5 cm tall. She has an athletic build, her bust is about 92 cm, her waist is about 52 cm wide, and her hips are about 82 cm wide. Her skin is a milky white complexion and looked to be flawless. She has long white hair that reaches his thighs and emerald colored irises. She is wearing a black yukata with a white flowers pattern on it and a red obi. On her left cheek just under her eye is a type of symbol that he couldn't read and her luscious lips are covered with red lipstick. Her hands rested on his chest as she stared in his eyes. "Baka." She whispered before pushing herself up on the tips of her toes.

Naruto gave her a soft look as she kissed him. Naruto watched as she closed her eyes before kissing her back. Her hands moved up and wrapped themselves around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. She pulled him deeper into the kiss as she parted her lips a little. Naruto closed his eyes feeling her tongue swipe across his bottom lip. He parted his lips and quickly moved out his tongue to meet hers. Tsukiko moaned into the kiss as Naruto felt his body heat up. He dropped his stuffed animal and katana and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could trying to get as much out of the kiss as possible. Tsukiko broke the kiss a second later breathing lightly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her hazy ones.

Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes as if trying to convey a message to her. She looked at him and shook her head a little before trailing her tongue from his chin to his cheeks. Her hands moved from his neck to the collar of his cloak as she kissed him once again. She quickly slid it off his shoulders exposing his white shirt. Naruto blinked and broke the kiss. He moved his arms from hand let his cloak drop to the ground. Tsukiko moved quickly and started to kiss up his neck while undoing her obi. She dropped it letting her yukata fall open and grabbed on to Naruto's shirt. She kissed him again closing her eyes as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Naruto opened his eyes and look up at Tsukiko. He turned his head to the side to see that he was on the floor and she was straddling his waist. He looked back up at Tsukiko with a weak glare. She smirked down at him before leaning down. She caught his lip again as she trailed her hands over to the bottom of his shirt. She was about to lift it up when a knock on the door interrupted her.

She stopped momentarily glancing at the door. She glared at it as she pulled his shirt up. She looked back at Naruto while moving downward. She looked at his muscular chest with her luscious lips curled in a smirk. She moved to his right nipple and started to lick around it. Naruto blushed with a frown on his face not really liking the situation. He grabbed Tsukiko's hands causing her to look up at him. Naruto rolled them around so Naruto was above her. She looked up at Naruto with a surprise look before it turned to a smirk. "So you finally want to take the lead." Tsukiko said lowly. Naruto gave her a smug grin in reply.

"I guess not." Tsukiko replied smiling. Naruto took this chance to glance at her body. He noticed her black undergarments. On her left thigh is a vertical row of the weird symbols that stops at her knee. Naruto leans down only to stop at the knock on the door. Naruto turned and looked at it with his head tilted.

"Tsukiko I know you're in there. Open up it's important." Homura voice rang from the other side of the door. Naruto blinked and sighed lowly. He looked at Tsukiko who was glaring at the door once again. Naruto began to move but Tsukiko quickly grabbed on to his shoulders.

"Just ignore it. Please." She said with a pleading look. Naruto sighed staring in her eyes. He touched her cheek with his hand and smiled at her.

"I know he won't leave, but…" She started.

Naruto gave a small assuring smile as he slowly stroked her cheek. Tsukiko nodded at him as he moved off her. Naruto stood up and held his hand out. Tsukiko grabbed his hand and was pulled up gently to a standing position. Naruto moved over and picked up her obi as she went to the door. She opened it as Naruto shook his head.

"What do you want?" Tsukiko said coldly.

"Is that any way to greet a returning friend?" He asked with a hurt tone. He noticed that her kimono is open in took a glance in the room. "Ooooooh I see. Sorry for interrupting but Miya wants to see you." Homura said. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at him as Naruto came from behind her and closed her Yukata. He wrapped her obi around it making sure it wouldn't come loose and backed up.

"Fine." Tsukiko said. She turned around and walked to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him. Naruto returned the kiss wrapping his hands around her waist. Homura eyes twitched looking at the scene.

"Um…I think she meant now." Homura said. Tsukiko broke the kiss and glared at him.

"I'll see you a little later." She said kissing him again. Naruto smiled while removing his arms. She also removed her arms glaring at Homura. He shook his head and looked at Naruto.

"You're not even here for an hour and you already at it. Damn." Homura said. "Put your shirt and stuff back on. Let do some training so Miya can't say we haven't be keeping up with it." Homura said. "Oh and wipe the lipstick off your lips and neck." Homura added. Naruto nodded while putting his shirt back on and grabbing his cloak. He slid it on before wiping the lipstick off. He walked out the door closing it behind him. He looked at Homura who turned and started walking. He did as well walking towards the stairs. They quickly passed his room and a few others before reaching the stairs.

"Naruto-kun!" He heard. A second later Kazehana latched on to his neck with a smile on her face. "Where ya going?" She said with a slight slur. Naruto looked at her and pointed towards Homura. "Homura-chan?" Kazehana said in a questioning tone.

"We're going to train before dinner." Homura said. Kazehana blinked before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Can I watch?" She asked.

"As long as you don't jump on Naruto during the match you can come." Homura replied. She pouted as they reached the bottom.

"Naruto-kun." She breathed in his ear. Naruto shivered and glanced at her.

Homura turned back and sighed. "Please don't distract him Kazehana." He said.

"I'm not distracting him." She said smirking.

"And I'm gay." Homura said sarcastically. Both Kazehana and Naruto stopped and stared at him. Kazehana opened her mouth several times while Naruto tried to make sense of what he was thinking. Homura turned back and frowned noticing they stopped moving.

"Come on you two are taking too long." He said. Naruto walked forward still trying to come up with his question. He led them around the hotel to the back door and opened it. He walked out to the back yard and Naruto looked around. The yard was large surrounded by a gate. There is a large patch of white flowers by the house on the right of them and in the middle of it is a large tree. A few rocks lay off in front of the fences. Naruto glanced at Kazehana causing her to nod. She removed her arms from his neck and moved off to the side. Naruto placed his right hand on his shoulder as he moved his left arm in circular motions. Naruto nodded and grinned at Homura.

"Fine with me." Homura said getting into his stance. His legs are spread shoulder length apart with his right hand near his waist with his palm open and his left hand outstretched towards Naruto. Naruto smirked not getting into a fighting stance. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He opened his eyes revealing his pupils which are now sharp slits. 'At least he's taking me a little serious.' Homura thought. He rushed at Naruto disappearing from sight. Naruto continued to look forward before suddenly ducking as a hand soared over his head.

Homura disappeared again as Naruto leaned back up. Naruto suddenly disappear from sight and started his chase. Homura watched Naruto's erratic movement as he ran after him. Homura Narrowed his eyes slightly before dashing towards the right side at Naruto. Naruto grinned as flames rose from Homura's hands. Homura raised his right arm to the left side of his head before swinging it toward Naruto's neck. Naruto ducked under the fiery arm before raising up bringing his right hand up for an uppercut. Homura quickly leaned back dodging the punch as Naruto followed his momentum jumping upward. Naruto spun quickly in air bringing his foot up and out. Homura growled ducking down as Naruto's legs went over his head. Homura rolled back away from Naruto ending up in a crouch.

Naruto landed in a crouch just in time to see a fireball come at him. Naruto waited until it was in arms reach before collecting wind around his hand and striking the ball of flames. The ball of fire shatter bursting into small embers. Naruto glanced back as Homura appeared behind him with his arm drawn back. "Gotcha." Homura said thrusting his hand forward. Before he could hit him he sensed something from behind and quickly jumped away. Homura looked down as a spiraling ball of wind hit Naruto in the middle of his back. He looked at him seeing him stand his ground as dirt and dust rose from the ground just behind him. He landed a second later and turned and looked at Kazehana who had her hand out with a smirk on her face. "Kazehana what are you doing?" Homura asked looking at her.

"I just had a thought." She said walking forward. She watched Naruto carefully as he turned to look at her. "It's been a long time since we…." She stopped as she suddenly disappeared. Naruto ducked hitting the ground with his palm. Homura thought a similar thought and jumped high in the air creating a fireball. He felt the wind start to circle around Naruto as his eyes narrowed in on a spot to his left with a smirked. Homura also smirked and tossed his fireball towards Naruto. Naruto stood up and grabbed the fireball out of the air. He quickly tossed it to his left as Kazehana appeared. She held her hand out and the fireball collided with an invisible force near her hand before dissipating.

'This is why I hate wind.' Homura thought as he landed. Kazehana smirked at him before thrusting her hand forward. He ducked, feeling a breeze go by him a second later. He looked up to see Naruto dashing toward Kazehana. Kazehana jumped up as Naruto tried to sweep her legs from under her. She spun in mid air bringing her right leg around towards Naruto. Naruto blocked her kick and grabbed her ankle. He was forced to let her go as Homura appeared by his side throwing a kick. Naruto ducked dodging the kick before jumping back. He smirked as Kazehana landed on the ground.

Naruto tilted his head before nodding and smiling.

"Thank you." Both Kazehana and Homura replied. They both looked at each other and blinked at how close they were. Kazehana acted first throwing a kick at him. He blocked it and countered with a right jab. Kazehana caught his fist while bringing her foot back down. She threw a right hook at him only for him to catch her fist.

"You have gotten better but you still need to work on you strength." Homura said.

"You too." Kazehana replied with a smirk. Kazehana and Homura both pulled back before attacking again, Homura throwing a fury of punches and Kazehana blocking and countering with kicks. Naruto watched them with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking at his hand. He pinched his cheek to see if he was dream but frown. He shrugged and walked over to them. He got close enough to feel the air from their attacks and frown still not being noticed. He shrugged again as both lashed out with kicks. He grabbed both of their legs catching their attention and stared at them.

'Shit I forgot about him again.' Both thought seconds before Naruto pushed their legs upward. They flipped a couple of times before landing in a crouch. They blinked noticing each of Naruto's hands pointing at them. "Fuck." They said out loud as a strong gust of wind flew at them. Homura rolled to the side barely dodged getting hit while Kazehana jumped up. She exhaled as she gathered wind under her legs. She floated their staring at Naruto with a smile on her face. Homura decided to change his target to Naruto and got back in his stance. Flames erupted from both his arms and feet as he got ready to attack.

Naruto looked at both of them noticing the attention they attracted from the konoha ninja. Naruto moved his hand out and flicked his hands. Homura came first with a right jab. Naruto blocked with his arm and frowned as his cloak caught on fire. Naruto jumped up dodging a kick while unzipping his cloak. Naruto spun in mid air dodging wind blast from Kazehana. He took off his cloak and let it go before flipping. He landed and ducked dodging a punch from Homura and quickly grabbed his legs. Homura looked at Naruto just as he pulled his legs causing Homura to fall back.

"Ah!" Homura let out. Naruto stood up quickly and spun around before Homura could even hit the ground. Homura let out a grunt as he was spun around. "Letttttttttt meeeeeeee goooooooooo!" Homura shouted out. Naruto smiled as Kazehana realized what he was going to and prepared herself.

Naruto let Homura go sending him towards Kazehana and shook his head recovering from his dizzy spell. He watched as Kazehana caught him with ease only getting pushed back before letting him go. Homura dropped to the ground landing on his hands and knees. "Ahh! Give me one moment please." Homura said. He shook his head a few times and blinked before narrowing his eyes at Naruto. " Ok, I'm good. Naruto that was so messed up." Homura said pointing at him. Naruto shrugged with a smile not caring much.

Maya watched them with a calculating look. 'All three of them are so fast. I can't keep up with them.' She thought. She looked towards Aya and noticed her pupils were slits with a slight glow. "Aya can you…?" She left her question hanging knowing she would know what she meant.

"They are moving too fast. I can see only a few movements but not all." Aya said.

"I see. He really has improved a lot." Shikamaru said. 'If we can find away to get him to help we might be able to end this war quickly.' Shikamaru thought thinking of multiple ways to use him. Hideo kept silent as he stared at Naruto.

Homura took a deep breath before getting into a crouch. He hit the ground with the palm of his hand and stared at Naruto. Naruto blinked as the ground cracked before flames erupted in towers towards him. Naruto titled his head before jumping up. He leaned his head to the side dodging a punch from Kazehana. He smirked at her grapping her hand. He pulled her down as he descended. Kazehana grinned at him before spinning quickly in the air. Naruto closed his eyes before quickly dispersing the wind she was generating.

"Ahhh!" Kazehana let out as they both fell. Naruto hit the ground first and let go of Kazehana. She landed on his stomach a second later causing Naruto to grunt.

"Nice." Homura said grinning. Kazehana looked down at Naruto and smiled. She put her hand right in his face and smirked devilishly.

"Surrender." She said. Naruto blinked before smirking. He disappeared from underneath her let her drop to the ground. He appeared a foot away from her with his head titled. He glanced to his right as Homura appeared with his fist reeled back. Naruto moved his fist to the side making him miss him before Naruto placed his foot onto Homura's stomach. Homura looked down noticing and grabbed onto his leg as Naruto thrust his foot. Homura flew back a little pulling Naruto's foot with him before stopping and falling down.

Naruto looked at him annoyed as Kazehana came toward him swinging her right leg toward his head. He blocked her leg grabbing her leg and pulling it downward. He looked toward the house suddenly as a lightning bolt came his way. Naruto grabbed Kazehana's shoulder and quickly pulled her down spin her along the way. He pulled her close to him as the lightning bolt flew over them a second later. Naruto flipped in air with Kazehana throwing Homura off his leg and landing a second later. Naruto grinned looking at a new arrival with a slight tilt of his head. Homura fell on the ground a second later grunting in pain. "How do you three start a match without me?" Yoruichi said by the door. Maya and Aya stared at her weirdly as lightning crackled around her. Naruto smirked at her grabbing onto Kazhana's arms with his left hand. He pulled them to his chest while outstretching his left hand.

He curled his fingers a couple of times signaling her to come on. "Hmph…confident aren't we?" She asked. He grinned at her with a nodded. "Well let's test that shall we?" She asked with a slight smirk. She disappeared a second later as Homura hopped to his feet. Homura disappeared next as Kazehana pulled her hands from his grip. Naruto looked at her as she disappeared in a blur.

Naruto smiled happily as the three circled him. He walked forward with a smile not paying attention to them.

'Naruto looks really happy.' Aya thought with a sad smile. Suddenly Naruto leaned back as a flaming hand swung passed him. He grinned at Homura spotting him above him.

"Hmmm." Homura hummed before he disappeared. Naruto leaned back up and he raised his hand and just as Yoruichi appeared lightning crackling around her arm. Her arm collided with his and the lightning traveled down his arm only to be dispersed.

'That's new.' Yoruichi thought. Naruto smirked and twisted his arm causing Yoruichi's fist was forced to the left of Naruto as he turned. He watched Yoruichi move passed him as Kazehana appeared behind him. As if he was expecting it he bent forward as she thrust her forward. Naruto moved his left hand behind him and grabbed Kazehana's wrist. He then pulled her forward and tossed her ahead of him. She let out a surprised yell before flipping and landed on her feet. Homura appeared behind him as Yoruichi turned around facing him before jumping back. Kazehana disappeared from her spot before reappearing to his left. They each panted a lightly except for Naruto who was smiling once again.

"Hey Homura I thought you said you wouldn't mess with Naruto." Yoruichi said.

"I wouldn't…in a real battle…but this is a sparring….match." Homura said through pants.

Naruto smirked turning to look at Homura. Homura blinked before grinning. "I suggest you don't get too cocky. Or would you rather I ask Miya to help." Homura said smirking. Naruto froze staring at him.

"You never know. Now" He said. A fireball formed in his hand as both Kazehana and Yoruichi did the same. A wind gathered into Kazehana's hand as lightning traveled up and down Yoruichi's arm. They each thrust out their hands and a fireball, a ball of wind, and a lightning bolt shot out toward Naruto. Naruto smiled at the useless tactic and brought his hand forward with his middle finger and thumb touching. He snapped his fingers and a large gust of swirled around him.

'That was not smart. Sure the lightning may disperse and the wind may be blocked but the fire will only grow in power.' Shikamaru thought as Hideo smirked. The lightning hit the wind quickly dispersing while the wind was blocked the fire on the other hand hit the wind and grew in size while it started to circle around him.

'Naruto!' Aya thought.

'Naruto was always….what the hell?' She thought as the fire shifted taking the form of a long serpent like dragon. 'He uses the wind to take control of the fire and shift it to his will? Damn I have to learn that.' Maya thought with an awed look. The dragon stopped with its tail around Naruto in a circle with it's head just above Naruto.

"I knew you would do that." Homura said. He raised his hand before quickly swing his hand downward. The dragon jolted downward only to return to it's original. 'What the hell?' Homura thought.

Naruto smirked as he snapped again. Homura jumped away just as fire erupted where he once stood. Naruto started to pant lightly as he blinked.

"Fine then you could have that dragon." Homura said. He nodded toward Kazehana and Yoruichi who shrugged. Kazehana took a deep breath before exhaling. Naruto looked at her as the wind swirled around her. It spun fast enough for it to be visible as it took the shape of a dragon the same size as Naruto's. It took the same stance as Naruto's dragon as lightning started to surge around Yoruichi. Homura smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. A second later fire erupted around him. It came upward creating a dragon the same size as Naruto's. "Lets see who will win." Homura said. He outstretched his hand as the lightning coated Yoruichi's hands and legs. She disappeared just as the fire dragon flew towards Naruto. Kazehana outstretched her arm also commanding the dragon to go towards Naruto.

Naruto leaned back just as Yoruichi's fist came at him. Naruto smirked as his dragon instantly went to action clashing with the fire dragon and the wind dragon. Embers flew towards the ground as Naruto dodged another punch. Naruto kept moving dodging each one of her attacks. He ducked under her round house kick before standing up catching her legs. "Ah!" She let out as she was thrown upward. Naruto smirked at her and waited. He flipped in air as she raised her foot leg up. She swung her foot downward toward Naruto just as she reached him. Naruto put up his arm and blocked the blow before spinning quickly. She spun with him feeling his hands in her ankles. Naruto pulled her downward so she was horizontal with the ground before letting her go.

She flew away towards the fence as Naruto shifted lightly. The moment she touch the fence she disappeared in a blur. Naruto jumped back as Yoruichi came down from above him her hand down towards the ground, lightning surging around her hand. The moment her hand crashed into the ground lightning burst up all around her. It ran up into Naruto's chest and out his back. Yoruichi flinched slightly staring at him. 'I didn't think that would hit him.' She thought. She watched him as electricity surged up and down his body. He looked at her and smirked. 'Damn….not even a frown.' She thought. She stood up before dashed forward.

Homura narrowed his eyes at the dragon as it took on both attacking dragons. Homura looked at Naruto and saw an opening. He disappeared from his spot and reappeared at Naruto right side. Naruto gave him a glance as fire ignited around his arm. Naruto quickly reached out to Yoruichi as she came in arms length. He quickly grabbed her haori and pulled her closer. He threw her on his shoulder and her held her there. "Hey!" Yoruichi yelled out as she struggled. Naruto reeled back his right arm quickly as wind swirled around it. Their fists collided sending fire around them. After a few seconds the fire left Homura's arm as the wind left Naruto's. Homura tried to push Naruto's fist back as Kazehana disappeared. Naruto glanced to his left just as Kazehana appeared with her hand out, and a wind ball in her hand. She smiled sweetly at him which he smiled back at. Homura blinked just as Naruto disappeared causing Homura to stubble.

Naruto reappeared a second later with Kazehana on his right shoulder his hand on her thighs making sure she won't fall. Kazehana blinked before looking back at him with a smile.

"Wow, you caught me so easily." She said as the three dragons disappeared.

Homura shook his head and got back into his fighting stance. Naruto tilted his head and smiled. "Hey Naru-chan, you caught us. You can let us down now." Yoruichi said looking back at him. He nodded with his eyes closed and bent over. He placed them both on their feet before letting them go. He leaned back up and looked at them before turning to Homura. He walked to the side so he stood right in front of him before getting in his stance. Both Naruto and Homura got into a fighting stance and fire suddenly engulfed their arms. They both outstretched their right hand and the fire started to gather in their hands. Naruto grinned looking into the glowing red eyes of Homura. He smirked as his eyes glowed gold. Suddenly Naruto and Homura leaned to the side dodging a rock. Homura eyes widen as the fire surrounding both Naruto and him disappeared as Naruto glanced back. He shrugged and looked at Homura before his eyes widened as he turned around.

Both Maya and Aya turned also look at the person who threw the rock. "M-M-Miya!" Homura let out. She had an ominous aura around her causing everyone in the area to shake in fear.

'W-what t-the h-hell is this?' Hideo thought shaking.

'I-is t-this k-killing intent? N-no t-t-this f-feels w-worst.' Maya thought.

"What have a told you two about using fire around my flowers?" She asked in a sweet tone and with a smile. Naruto started to sweat and pointed at Homura.

"No he did it." Homura said pointing at Naruto.

"Oh, that doesn't really matter. But it would be pretty bad if I had to kick you two out for burning my planets." She said in the same sweet tone. Naruto and Homura nodded and looked around the yard. Homura quickly waved his hand at the fire that was close to the grass. The fire fizzed out a second later and Homura sighed in relief. "Yoruichi-san when did you get back?" She asked looking behind Naruto. Yoruichi jumped in fear and stared at her.

"Um…t-the s-same t–time a-as Naru-chan." She replied stuttering. Naruto looked behind him noticing she was there with Kazehana.

"And you didn't inform me?" She said.

"W-w-well um I-I-I d-didn't w-want to i-interrupt you." Yoruichi said.

"…I'll let it pass." She said as the ominous aura dissipated. Naruto heard Kazehana sigh in relief as Miya turned.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. I suggest you four get cleaned up." She said. She looked at the four shaking ninja. "Ah! Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Asami Miya. I'm the owner and manager of the hotel." She said smiling.

"I-I'm Natsume Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aya said getting a hold of herself. "This is my cousin Natsume Maya, our friends Hisoka Hideo and Nara Shikamaru." Aya said. Maya got a hold of herself and gave a small bow.

"It's a pleasure." Maya said.

"Same here. I will be serving dinner in an hour please come and join us." Miya said.

"Alright." Maya said. After Hideo recovered he took in her appearance and blushed.

'Beautiful.' He thought. "Um…excuse me…Miya-san…are you…" Before Hideo could finish his question Naruto appeared by her side glaring at him. He flinched back at the glare as everyone stared at Naruto. At that moment Naruto was hit upside the head by a spoon. Naruto winced in pain and grabbed his head. He looked at Miya and tilted his head looking at the wooden spoon. Almost a second later she hit him again with a dark glare on her face.

"I will not permit that type of language around me." Miya said. Naruto nodded with sweat running down his face. "Good." Miya said smiling. Naruto sighed as Aya blinked.

"Um…can you read his mind?" Aya asked. Miya looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah. It's not that big of a thing though. It's just lets me know when he's going to do something stupid." Miya said. Naruto pouted and turned away.

"But everything Naruto does is stupid." Homura said grinning. Naruto shot him a glare before looking away again. Just then both Kazehana and Yoruichi appeared at his side.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Lets take a bath together." Kazehana said grabbing his right arm.

"Yeah just the three of us." Yoruichi said grabbing his other arm. Naruto blinked as Homura walked up.

"I don't think so. We all know what happens when you two get him alone. So he's going in with me." Homura said pushing Naruto ahead.

"Tsukiko is almost ready. You have about thirty-five minutes." Miya whispered lowly. Naruto gave her a quick glance as Homura nodded quickly.

"Then I'll join you." Kazehana said walking with them.

"Hmph. I guess I'll go too. Stupid Homura always ruining our fun." She murmured the last part. Aya glared at the two girls only having it noticed by Miya. She raised an eyebrow filing it away for later before smiling again.

"I have to contend with the food. Feel free to look around. But if you break something you brought it." Miya said walking forward. They looked at her as she disappeared through the halls.

'This is getting weird. Naruto doesn't like guys, period. There should be no reason why Homura-san should be that close to him.' Maya thought.

'Naruto got really strong.' Aya thought with a small smile. She walked into the hotel catching their attention.

"Aya where are you going?" Maya asked.

"To explore." She said smiling. Maya blinked at her and tilted her head.

'….That smile….' Maya thought.

Naruto was pushed into the bathroom and before he knew it was stripped naked. He blinked and looked at Yoruichi who was openly drooling and Kazehana who grabbed a towel. She walked over to him and wrapped it around his waist. "Come on! I was admiring the view." Yoruichi said.

"You looked long enough." Kazehana said with a playful smile.

"You two need to calm down. You act like a pair of hormonal teenagers. Besides this is a hot spring. Other people use it too." Homura said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Life is a very short thing. You must enjoy it while you can. And why should I care about other people using it? " Yoruichi said calmly. Naruto took on a calm expression as he listened. Kazehana smiled at him as she quickly undressed also.

"Tell that to Miya." Homura said. Yoruichi opened her mouth then quickly closed it. "I thought so. I still can't believe you two talked me into going into the girl side." Homura said before sighing. Kazehana put her clothing in her locker. She grabbed another towel and put it over her shoulder before grabbing a two wash cloths and soap. She grabbed Naruto hand and led him towards the wash area. She grabbed a stool and a bucket by the sliding door as Naruto opened it. There are a number of washing stations at the wall each with two faucets one for hot water and one for cold water, and a shower head. There is a door at the end of it leading to the onsen.

"Hey wait for me." Yoruichi said. She quickly took off her clothing throwing it in a locker. She quickly grabbed a towel and a washcloth before going over to them.

"These are some weird women." Homura said walking after them with his wash cloth and soap.

Kazehana lead Naruto to one of the wash areas and put the stool down. She put the bucket under the faucet she turned the hot and cold water on and let the water run into the bucket. She wet the washcloth and soap and began to rub it. Once the washcloth was covered in soap she placed it down. She turned off the faucet and smiled at Naruto. "Let me wash your back." She said. Naruto nodded as she moved behind him.

She began to scrub his back carefully as Yoruichi came beside her. She smiled and wet her washcloth. "I'll wash his front." Yoruichi said lathering the soap with her wash cloth. She put the soap down and moved in front of him. She knelt down as he looked at her. She started to rub the washcloth slowly on his chest taking a expression of concentration.

Homura just sighed looking at them. 'I don't really understand why they act like Naruto can't do it himself.' He thought. He placed his stool at a washing station close enough to stop whatever they decided to do.'I will not get in trouble for them.' Homura thought as Yoruichi stated to scrub Naruto's stomach. Just as he was about to get ready he looked to the side to see Kazehana wave at him.

"Homura-chan, come wash my back." Kazehana called out. Homura sighed and got up.

'This is going to be a long twenty minutes.' He thought. Naruto nodded as if he heard his thoughts.

Maya bit her lip as leaned against the wall. Shikamaru looked at her as Hideo drank some tea. "This is annoying. Why the hell did she send us?" Maya asked

"She sent us because you, Aya, and I have the greatest chance of convincing him to help." Shikamaru said tying a note onto a black birds leg.

"That was a rhetorical question." Maya said with a glare.

"So troublesome." He said unleashing it out the window.

"Where are we going to meet them?" Maya asked watching it fly into the darkening sky.

"At the port….or near it." Shikamaru said.

"So do you have anything planned?" Maya asked. "Because I'm drawing a blank right now." Maya said.

"I came up with a couple of plans considering he didn't want to. But that was if he was alone. I came up with a few more considering he wasn't." Shikamaru said.

"Well?" Maya asked.

"They can't be used." He said. "They all was considering certain things. For one I haven't even thought of him being unable to talk…and him having a wife was not even a idea I came up with." the strategist explained. "Not to mention a girlfriend and a body guard." He added. "Nobody thought of such a scenario and that was one of the main reasons why they wanted you and Aya to meet him first." Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Use his emotions to get him back to konoha." Maya said in an irritated tone.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said. "But not only that, depending if he felt guilty, we would have been able to use that as well. But as we saw that didn't work." Shikamaru said.

"So basically you have no idea what to do." Maya said with a sigh. Shikamaru sighed as well drawing a cigarette from his pocket.

"Don't smoke." Maya said.

"Haa….troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't we just use his girls against him?" Hideo asked. Both Maya and Shikamaru looked at him before looking at each other.

"So how is bringing him back to Konoha going to help our cause?" Maya asked.

"It's not, but as our previous exploits have shown this may be our one and only chance to bring him back…let her figure out how to keep him." Shikamaru said. Hideo glared at them hating the fact he was being ignored.

"Didn't you two hear…" Hideo started.

"Yeah we heard you. We are just acting like we didn't." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Why? That is the best…"

"If you have a death wish that is." Maya said cutting him off. "Naruto is and always has been overprotective. Him appearing in front of Asami-san when you were about ask whatever you were about to ask is proof of that. Doing your plan is basically asking for death and right now Naruto seems so much stronger than the four of us." Maya said glaring at him.

"If we do it the…." Hideo started again.

"He'll kill us and most likely join the enemy." Shikamaru said. "Plus I don't want to mess with Asami-san. She seems troublesome when she's angry." Shikamaru said.

"It's not just that the women here seem to be strong as well. We could barely keep up with their speed. And Kazehana-san was flying." Maya said only mumbling the last part in jealousy. Hideo leaned back sighing trying to think of a different option.

"For the time being we'll just try to find out information on him and the other people he is close to. With enough information we will be able to come up with a plan." Shikamaru said. Both Hideo and Maya nodded as Maya leaned off from the wall. She walked over to the door in a brisk pace and stopped at the door.

"I'll see you later." Maya said looking back. Shikamaru nodded as she left the room before staring at Hideo.

"What?" Hideo said as Maya left the room. Shikamaru shook his head with a mumble of troublesome.

Naruto sat at the edge of the hot springs with his eyes closed. He felt hands on his chest and two pairs of lips at his neck. He didn't open his eyes as he relaxed. "Kazehana, Yoruichi what did I tell you?" Homura asked with a slight edge to his voice. Kazehana looked at him before licking Naruto's neck.

"You said not to try and do Naruto here." Kazehana said before kissing Naruto's neck again.

"But we aren't trying to do him. We're only leaving our marks on him." Yoruichi added before sucking on his neck again. Naruto sighed feeling the pressure from both of them.

"Why? It only last for about five minutes anyway." Homura said. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Just to show that we can." They both said before latching on to Naruto neck again.

"Naruto, why aren't you stopping them?" Homura aked. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him.

Naruto blinked at him and shrugged He patted both of their heads causing them to look at up him. He looked at them with a stern gaze causing both of them to look at him blankly. They both moved up and licked his cheeks. Naruto's eyes nearly rolled back into his head from pleasure. A blush appeared on his face as they continued. He breathing became ragged as they rubbed their body on his. Homura blinked and moved over to them. He placed his hand on their heads and they instantly turned to him. They looked into his crimson eyes that seemed to be on fire.

"Stop it." He said sternly.

"A-alright." Kazehana said with a slight stutter.

"Hmph you're just stopping us because you can't get any." Yoruichi said. Homura glared hard at her before standing up. He grabbed Naruto and lifted him up also.

"Time's up. We have to go." Homura said.

"Hey!" Yoruichi yelled.

Aya looked around with a small smile on her face. So far she found a game room, a lounging room, a room with a lot of paintings. She stopped as she came to a door. She could sense something weird about it and moved to open it. "I suggest you don't open that door." She heard. She turned to see a white haired woman and blinked.

"Um….sorry." Aya said nervously at her gaze.

"It's alright." She replied. She narrowed her eyes walking closer. She stopped in front of Aya and looked her up and down. "So you must be Natsume Aya. It seems what I heard of you was correct." She said. Aya blinked in surprise and tilted her head slightly. "But I wonder what a konoha ninja is doing so far away from konoha." Tsukiko said.

"How did you…" Aya started.

"Let's just say that…. I've be greatly informed about you and your cousin." Tsukiko said tilting her head. "But that is beside the point. That room is off limits to everyone but a few. So even if you tired to open it, you wouldn't be able to." Tsukiko said. Aya looked at the door before looking at Tsukiko.

"What's in there?" Aya asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." Tsukiko said. Aya looked at her blinking slightly taken back. "You should move along if you intend to explore the whole building before dinner." She said.

"A-alright." Aya said before walking forward. 'She scares me.' Aya thought taking a glance back. She saw her leaning by the door with her eyes closed. 'I wonder.' Aya thought before looking forward again. Aya turned the next corner seeing a few more doors. She headed for the first one and opened it.

Naruto sighed for the fifth time as he walked down with Homura. "Naruto you are supposed to wear the pants in the relationship. You can't just give in to their wants like that." Homura said. Naruto let out another sigh looking at the ground.

"Then overcome that weakness." Homura replied.

"What weakness are you talking about?" Tsukiko asked looking at them. Homura blinked and stopped.

"We are talking about this one." He said grabbing Naruto and rubbing his whisker marks. Naruto nearly collapsed before he caught himself and moved away from Homura. He panted lightly with a blush on his face.

"Oh that one. I thought they found a new one." Tsukiko said leaning off the wall.

"I doubt they will." Homura said. "So are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything is set and Miya will be down soon." Tsukiko replied.

They both nodded as Naruto grabbed the knob. It started to glow red before suddenly glowing blue. He heard a click and turned it. He opened it letting Tsukiko and Homura go in before following behind them.

Here's chapter two hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Normal talking"

"**Demon/Summoning talking" **

'Normal thinking'

'**Demon/ inner Sakura thinking' speculation **

_Flashback _

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, characters from Tenjou tenge and Yoruichi from bleach

_Clack, clack. _A low, rhythmic noise rang out through an impenetrable darkness. _Clack, clack, clack_. The noise was so quiet, almost as if it was a trick to fool the mind. _Clack, clack, clack. _This time it was a little bit louder. For seemingly hours this went on. Hundreds and hundreds of low clacking sounds that was barely audible only increasing in volume every hundred or so clack. _Clack, clack, clack. _A pair of golden eyes open, the slit for pupils staring into the void of darkness. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes once more. He knew it would be a while before he would come face to face with the one who was making to the noise. For many others they would have impatiently stormed off to confront the source. But for him, he realized a while ago there was no need to rush. Time was now on his side and patience he now had a abundances of. So he would wait, until the time came, the time to face the "other".

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he was greeted by the sight of Miya who sat directly in front of him. She was no more the five feet away from him sitting on her legs. He glanced to his right side and saw Homura, sitting with his legs crossed. He was the exact same distance away as Miya. He turned his head a little and looked over his shoulder. Tsukiko sat behind him about the same distance away also in seiza position. He looked at Miya before looking around the floor looking for the signs of the usual happenings, but found none. "Welcome back." Naruto heard. He looked up at Miya and nodded with a light smile. With that Miya stood up from her spot and made her way over to Naruto.

Naruto stayed seated until she got to him. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Naruto lifted his right hand and stared at it. He closed his eyes before clutching his fist tightly. He took a deep breath concentrating on his body. After a minute he opened his eyes. He grinned a little and gave a nod. "That is good. It's affective at this level." She replied with a little smile.

"Haaaa, that's good to hear." Homura let out. Naruto turned his head a little to his friend and smiled. He heard movement behind him and glanced behind him. He watched the white haired beauty walked up to him.

"Even if you are ok, you shouldtake it easy." Tsukiko said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and blue glowing lines appeared on the area that she touched. Naruto shivered a little, a cold sensation traveling through his body. "This is still a quick fix type seal. Because they aren't here this is the most we can do for you ok." She explained. He nodded in understanding and felt her hand leave his shoulder.

"Naruto-san, I need you to stay in here for a while longer." Miya said kneeling down. Naruto blinked and tilted his head at her. "It a precaution, so don't worry too much." She said. Naruto stared into her purpled eyes for a moment. He closed his eyes and nodded again deciding not to try and press the issue. "I'll be back to let you out." The landlady said. Naruto nodded a final time as she stood up straight.

"Don't look so down. I'll be..." Homura was cut off as a hand gripped his shoulder lightly.

"Homura, you will be coming with us." Tsukiko said.

"Huh?" Homura let out.

"Sorry but we need you for something." Miya said.

"But." Homura let out. They didn't reply and Tsukiko began to pull him towards the stairs.

"We will be back soon." Miya let out. Naruto frowned but nodded anyway. He watched them as they traveled up the stairs. He watched them leave through the door before sighing. He didn't like being in a room like this alone. It was something he was far to use to and it brought on memories, too many memories. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping they would let him out soon.

Maya leapt across the buildings making sure she kept to the darkness. She scanned the ground looking for anything suspicious. She stopped noticing a few people on the ground. 'Hm, must be coming back from the festival. It's pretty late now.' She thought. She looked ahead before jumping to the next rooftop. It took her a few minutes to take trace back to the part of the village that the festival was being held. She stopped on a rooftop and crouched down. She looked down surveying the people who was still there. 'Let's see if I can find anything out.' She thought. Maya looked to the left before stealthily jumping down into a nearby alley.

She managed to drop to the ground making barely any sound. She quickly pressed herself up against the wall, using the shadows of the alley to hide herself. She waited for a little bit waiting for anyone to come to check the alley out. Not seeing anyone she made a hand seal. 'Ok...I'll change my hair color.' She thought. She concentrated a little before walking out of the shadows, her hair color changing to brown as she was exposed. She walked out from the alley and looked around. She came out and walked to the right trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She glanced around quickly realizing she was in the clear. She walked down the road listening to all the citizens talking.

"It's better than last year right?"

"This game is awesome."

"It will be $ 5.00 to play."

"Excuse me."

"Are you ready to go?"

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Daddy! Can I get that?"

Maya shook her head giving a little sigh of disappointment. 'It's going to be hard to filter out all of this.' She thought. She continued to walk listening to and ignoring a lot of the conversations that was happening around her. She strolled aimlessly listening in to any type of talking noticing a few weird circumstances that stuck out in her mind. She let them sink to the back of her mind for the time being until there was time to contemplate it.

An half an hour seemed to fly by quickly and Maya found herself at a ramen cart. She looked at the wooden counter a frown etched on her beautiful face. 'From what happened earlier, I was expecting to hear some talk of Naruto.' Maya thought. She looked up as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of her. "Thank you." She replied. The middle aged man nodded with a smile. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke it apart silently. She began to eat the bowl of ramen slowly letting her mind wrap around the problem at hand.

"Did you get a chance to see him?" A feminine voice rang in her ears. Maya glanced at two villagers as they walked slowly down the road. One was male while the other is female. The male is a about a head's length shorter then Maya. He looked to be in his mid-teens to her. He has a young looking face with no viewable marks. He is wearing normal blue summer robes that really didn't stand out too much, matching pants and shoes. His hair is a dark brown color while his eyes are a light green color. All in all he looked less than ordinary to her.

The female next to him looked a little more ordinary. She was alright looking. A little bit shorter than the boy. Her hair is pretty long going to the middle of her back. She is wearing a yukata that have floral patterns decorating it. Her forehead is covered with her hair, almost covering her eyebrows. Her eyes are a light brown color that she had seen all too much. "Yeah. He looked so...so..." The young boy let out.

"Divine?" The female let out. The young boy looked at her before looking up.

"Well I wouldn't say divine." The boy let out. The girl glared at him as he looked up, his eyes sparkling. "But Miya-sama...she's divine. Like a goddess." She nodded at him. Maya glanced at the two young one as she continued to eat.

"I wonder what he's going to do this year." The girl let out.

"Hm. I'm not sure he's going to do anything. I mean he does have a tendency to leave for months at a time." He replied.

"But he's back now Yoshimura." She replied.

"Yeah he is. But he usually leaves for at least three months at a time. This time he was gone for only two." The boy, Yoshimura replied.

"But the ceremony is tomorrow. He might have come back because of it." She replied. The boy looked up and nodded thinking of something.

"Ah! That must be right. He probably has something even greater planned this time around." The boy nodded happily.

"fufufufu." The chef let out smiling as he watched them walk passed the shop. "Young ones now days, they have too much expectation." He said. Maya looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what young people are supposed to have?" She half asked, half stated.

"You have a point." The man let out. "By the way, I haven't seen you around in this village before. Are you visiting?" He asked. Maya nodded in response as she ate some more of her ramen. "I see. You must be from one of the surrounding villages then." He said.

"Hm. Why do you say that?" She asked. He gave her a curious look before crossing his arms.

"This festival isn't a well-known one. Only people from villages close by know about it and come to visit every year." He explained.

'I see.' She thought. "May I ask, how does Naruto fit into this?" She asked suddenly. The man narrowed his eyes suspicious, a frown on his face.

"For you to speak of him so familiarly, you must be close to him." He replied. Maya's mouth twitched a little but she kept up her stoic look.

"You can say that." She replied.

"Ah I see. You are one of his..."

"No." Maya said quickly interrupting him. He stared at her a little surprised before nodding.

"Oh. Sorry. There aren't many girls who come to the village either with him or some connection with him that aren't with him." The man said.

"I see. I don't have that kind of connection with him." Maya said. "So back to the question I asked." She said.

"Oh." He replied. "You could say Naruto is the new pillar of the festival." He said.

"Pillar?" Maya asked confused.

"Yes." He said stroking his chin. "Miya-sama was the main pillar of the festival or better yet the village itself. With her the village and other surrounding villages have had so many fortunes. But the moment Naruto-sama came around. Those fortunes multiplied greatly." The ramen chief explained. "You could say they are..."

"Good evening." A sudden voice came from behind. Maya quickly turned around an expression of surprise clear on her face. She was another beauty. She stood easily at a 5 ft 6 inches. Her golden blonde hair was long reaching up to her feet. A long, wide bang of hair traveled over her face covering the right side of her face. Her eyes are almond shaped and her irises are golden. Her eyes are narrowed in what seems like an eternal glare. Her skin complexion was a light tan. She had on a plain black cloak, covering all of her body from the neck down. The chef's face lit up quickly before he bowed.

"Good evening." He said politely. Maya could only blink completely surprised.

"Tairei?" She questioned. The woman looked at her and gave a small tilt of her head.

"Maya." She responded with a hint of boredom. What was Tairei doing here? It has been quite the while since she has even seen her let alone heard her voice.

"Ah you two know each other?" The chef asked. The blonde girl nodded to him before looking at Maya.

"Finish that quickly." It wasn't an order; it was more of a suggestion. She gave a nod to the chef before turning and leaving the restaurant. Maya blinked confused before turning. If she was here than most likely she had a lot of information. She quickly ate her ramen and drank the broth. She wiped her face and took out her wallet.

"Ah. This one is on the house." The chef said holding his hand up. Maya blinked confused before shaking her head.

"Sorry. I can't accept that." Maya said pulling out some money. She handed him a little bit more than the food cost and turned away. "Thanks though." She said before leaving the restaurant. He watched her go and smiled a little.

"Just like Naruto-sama." He whispered.

Maya looked around quickly searching for the golden haired woman. She looked at the few people on the road walking from the festival. She blinked noticing Tairei leaning up against a wall. She watched her nudge toward an alleyway before walking into it. Maya blinked before walking towards the alley. She missed the three men who watched her as she made her way to the alley. She made it there in time to see the blonde woman jump up to the roof. She hummed a little and followed after her bouncing off each wall until she was on the roof. She blinked realizing Tairei was on the other side of the roof. "Tairei! It good to see you." She said with a smile. It was true. Tairei was someone she knew pretty well.

The female Tairei looked at her and tilted her head a little. "It's good to see too." She said sincerely. That was also true. It has been a while since she seen the girl. She would have loved to keep in touch with her but certain issues got in the way of that. She wished she could catch up with her but there are things that had to be done.

"So what are you doing here?" Maya asked. Yeah it was a stupid question, she knew that. She knew her cousin didn't summon her so there was only one other person. It was a question that just came out. She watched her raise her arm from her cloak and point at her. "Me?" She asked pointing to herself.

"You aren't supposed to be out here. We have to return now." She said. Maya blinked before glaring a little.

"Naruto's orders?" She asked a bit of anger leaving her mouth. Tairei returned the glare but shook her head.

"No. Naruto-sama doesn't even know you're out here." She replied. "Well, yet." She said looking away.

'Sama?' Maya thought. "Then who?" Maya asked. Tairei stared at her for a second before turning around.

"Come." She said before walking to the edge of the roof. Maya blinked frowning a little. She walked towards her just as she jumped towards the next roof. Maya hummed again taking a running start before jumping after her. She watched her land on a roof top before jumping high up heading toward the next building. Maya landed on the roof a few seconds later and jumped up after her. She blinked catching sight of under her cloak. She shook her head a little with a small grin.

"Still not wearing clothes I see." She said joyfully. Tairei looked back at her blinking a little.

"Well he only told me to cover up. So I did." Tairei replied. Maya chuckled at it. She was glad she didn't change much. "Maya….why are you trying to find information about him?" She asked. Maya blinked at that crossing her arms.

"Just trying to find out how connected he is with the village." She said closing her eyes.

"You would have been better off asking someone in the hotel." Tairei replied.

"Oh? And they would just answer me truthfully." Maya said skeptically. Tairei looked back at her.

"You would be surprised." She said looking forward. Maya looked at her and tilted her head. Maya hummed at that. It would make things easier to do and formulate a plan for all this.

"Thanks for the heads up. By the way….Does Naruto really not have the ability to talk anymore?" She asked. At that Tairei frowned not that Maya could see it.

"Yes. It is not possible for him to talk anymore." Tairei said. Maya mouth frowned a little before looking away. She really didn't know how to feel about it. But it wasn't much of her problem. "We should quicken our pace." Tairei said. Maya nodded and they both picked up speed.

Naruto stared ahead blankly before looking down at the board in front of him. It looks similar to a shoji board, only difference was that it was 8 x 8 and had pieces that resembled that of a kingdom. From what he was told it was called chess. He learned a lot about it over the time period he had it. It was from a land across the sea. It was almost exactly like shoji. He looked up at his currently challenger, it was Yoruichi. She thought she could beat him this time. He had to admit she was pretty good, but she was far too predictable. She was quick to sacrifice her pawns and other pieces to save her queen. Sure he didn't knock her style of playing it's just she wasn't too good at adapting. Once you took her queen her strategy fell apart. It was interesting to see her get frustrated as she began to lose.

He looked at her as she rubbed her chin with her right hand. She's sitting with her legs cross her right elbow buried into her leg. Her left hand was on her knee tapping lightly again her beautiful bronze skin. She's wearing very short purple shorts, and a white sleeveless tee. He noticed already that she wasn't wearing a bra or any type of bindings. He could see her nipples poke up against her shirt. Her purple hair which was usually tied in a ponytail was down, cascading down her shoulders. She knew that he liked her hair down; she knew he liked seeing her legs. All together she looked so very enticing to him. He realized already that she was trying to use his desire to mess him up. In essence she was trying to cheat without cheating. To seduce him with her appearance, her eyes, her lips, her slight movements that he caught so easily.

Smart move, he liked that about her. She wasn't the type to just play mind games, she was the type that would do and could do anything for the sake of winning. In essence she was a quite similar to a ninja but not one at the same time. He didn't grin, smile or show any type of expression that would show he liked it. Why? Because he already knew that she would stop trying. War is deception and she has tried multiple times to deceive him in such ways. To him this was war, a war where there was only one winner and no mercy. To use her body to find a weakness, he was fine with it. He wouldn't mind if she cheated in some unnoticeable way. To win by any means was war with him. He watched her move one of few remaining pawns in a desperate attempt to capture his queen. She had yet to understand that his queen was not his strongest piece. He would let her have her just to show her. She was smart but it was hard for her to counter him. "You won't beat him." Homura let out. He turned his head a little letting his eyes glide across the lounge until he found him sitting on a couch towards his right, a book in his hand. Next to him was Kazehana who was staring intently at the game. Shikamaru was toward his left. He also was staring intently at the game. He had made his way around the building, not necessarily looking around. He wanted a place to relax and do nothing. And this is the place he found. At the time it only had Naruto in it playing an invisible opponent but soon they found him.

"Shut it Homura. I don't need your shit right now." Her frustrated shout came out. Homura dropped his hands and stared at her.

"I am merely stating a fact. Naruto excels at strategy, especially when it's overview like that." Homura said. "You won't win." He repeated. Naruto shook his head placing his black spaced bishop in a diagonal line of her king. "Oh. You're in check." Homura let out.

Yoruichi growled out. It's not that she's a sore loser or anything. That much he knew. He understood that she just wanted the prize he was offering. Everyone who stays in hotel has tried quite a few times to beat him to get it. But none could defeat the man. The only person who was considered able to stayed away from it simple because of the prize itself. The prize that the winner could ask whatever they want from the loser, there was no limits to it. So if Yoruichi won she could ask him to do whatever she wanted. He could also do the same when he won. He wouldn't because it was not necessary. Anyway that was the basic stakes, but he's like a god at the game, he was unmovable, when he started he only got up to let somebody else play so they could get used to it.

They watched the game proceed with Yoruichi blocking the bishop's line of sight. Naruto moved his knight for the first time during the game. It was at that moment Yoruichi moved her hand toward her pawn. It was protecting the king from the queen. She took it and grinned happily, knowing she took a major piece off the board. She would understand soon enough why Naruto believed that the pawn was the strongest.

Shikamaru stared on shocked. He saw enough of it to know the rules, what piece moved which way, setup, and how pieces captured other pieces. But even he couldn't have predicted the blow out that just happened. It started with Naruto's queen getting taken. He knew Naruto left it there, but he had no idea of the plan he had in store. He was surprised at how brutal Naruto was on her. He didn't just mate her like he could have during the fifteenth turn; no he took every last one of her pieces turning three of his pawns into queens before mating her. She was mad alright but she accepted the lost. She shook his hand and they both seemed to hold a conversation with their eyes that left both parties happy. Naruto was good, he wanted to try and test his mind against Naruto again. "Hey want to try?" Homura's voice reached him. He turned his head to him and simply nodded. "Go ahead. Naruto spoke about you before. I want to see how your mind works." Homura said as Yoruichi left her spot and moved over to the couch next to Kazehana. Shikamaru read into it but got up. He went over to the other side of Naruto before sitting. He looked at the pieces and was about to move the black pieces back to setup position. He stopped as Naruto grabbed the black king and put it on his side. Shikamaru looked up in his eyes and understood it. Naruto would be black, and be on the defensive just like always. This would be harder then he though.

Ten minutes, it took ten minutes to realize he was in a tight spot. Naruto had started out with an interesting defensive move that position the king in a wall surrounded by pawns, the bishop, knight, and rook. But it left everything else to be used. He was trying to find a way in with the least amount of trading but the way he lined his pieces up they would be taken by Naruto. His use of his queen was really on point especially in combination with any other piece. That's why he took his rook and knight but it proved the wrong move. It lead to him opening up most of his left side. There was a way to turn this around; he just need time to think. Shikamura hummed, worst possible thing was that Naruto was staring at him like he was searching his soul. He needed to focus. He interlaced his hands and flipped them as he closed his eyes.

Naruto watched him with no emotion what so ever. Shikamaru was a little better then what he remembered but his style was pretty much the same. Shikamaru was a planner, somebody who can do a lot with small amounts of information and do a lot more with an abundance of it. But their lies his weakness. Naruto made plans sure but he winged it for the most part. He was a so called 'reactor'. He reacted to actions and plans of others. He did things to bring out an action in his favor or not in his favor and reacted accordingly. Thinking is good yes but in some situations thinking becomes a liability. When one thinks, there is always the chance that he overthinks things or under think things. When it came to Naruto, Shikamaru became an over thinker. And as much as Naruto pointed it out when they were younger he still hasn't changed but there were no longer any warnings for him. He would need to figure it out for himself.

"Naruto, you're thinking quite a lot." Homura said smiling. At this Naruto looked at him, his head tilting slightly. He was confused, he was always thinking. "I mean about…" Homura stopped looking at Shikamaru. Naruto caught on quickly and frowned. He gave the young man a look to which Homura chuckled at. Yoruichi and Kazehana took the time to look over at Homura. Yoruichi looked at him in wonder while Kazehana gave him a blank look. He paid them both of them no mind grinning madly at Naruto. Naruto shook his head finding his friend quite weird. He turned his head back to Shikamaru waiting for him to make a move.

Five minutes passed and Shikamaru still didn't make a move. It wasn't a problem, Naruto had a lot of patience. Naruto blinked before looking to his right. The door to the room opened up a second later revealing Miya. She didn't walk into the room. She looked around at each person before letting her eyes rest on Naruto. His eyes shifted to Shikamaru who eyes were open. "I'll wait here." He said quickly still needing to come up with a plan. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before looking toward Homura.

"Ok." He said standing. Naruto stood up slowly making sure to avoid the table. He walked over to Miya taking notice that Yoruichi jumped up. She followed as Miya turned around before walking out. He followed after her Yoruichi tailing behind him. Homura took his place sitting across from the lazy ninja. "I'll be taking over…Lets see what you got." He said grinning.

Naruto followed Miya down the hall along the way Yoruichi decided to grab hold of his arm. It was late now, very late. Around 11 pm. A few people had already returned to the inn for the night but he knew the majority of the visitors would be out until at least two. He didn't like people traveling in the hotel so late, it kept him on edge and when he was on edge bad things happened. But this was the only time it was ok. He looked a head at Miya and noticed she glanced back a couple of times. He realized immediately why. Just as they passed the stair case Naruto stopped causing Yoruichi to as well. She looked up at him and blinked as he stared into her eyes. He pointed at the stairs and then to her. At that Yoruichi frowned.

"Come on Naru-chan. I want to stay with you a while longer." Yoruichi pleaded. Naruto expression didn't change but he made what he meant more obvious to her. He moved his free hand to her shirt and pinched the fabric before pointing up stair again. She blinked understanding what he meant now. "You want me to change?" She asked. Naruto nodded at her and she let go of him. With a grin she nodded. "I'll be back in a second." She replied. She released Naruto's arm before literally disappearing. She didn't want to waste a second. Naruto turned back to Miya to see her standing a little further down near the reception desk. She was looking at him with a slight smile. He turned and walked over to her. "Good…I didn't need to say anything." She said with a gentle smile. But he knew she told him with her eyes before. Her smile faded a second later before she looked at the door. "I need you to do something for me." She said giving him a serious stare. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before smiling. She blinked as he took a step into her personal space. She stared up into his eyes as he smiled down at her. He raised his hand up and lightly stroked her right cheek.

Miya smiled at him, he was being fresh again. She drew out a spoon that she kept with her just for such an instance. It was a new metal one that she bought the day before. Her other metal one she bought went to making food only because she realized she was out of all the wooden ones broke after the first hit. It was actually costing her a small fortune for this but it was ok….She took it from Naruto's pay anyway. She was swift as she raised her arm and brought it down. She watched him jerk a little bit the grin never leaving his face. "You know there is none of that in the halls." She said smiling. He smiled letting his hand drop. He turned away from her and began to walk toward the door. "I didn't say what I wanted you to do for me." Miya said. Naruto stopped and looked back at her smirking. She tilted her head a little bit and he winked at her. "Hm" She let out smiling again.

"Back." Yoruichi said walking from the hall. Both Maya and Naruto looked toward her. Naruto smirked staring at her clothing, well at one piece of her clothing. She is wearing the haori from earlier except without the hamaka covering it. You could see the bottom of the robe in a styled way that made it drop down like a loincloth. There is an orange sash around her waist keeping the robe from opening up. A black ribbon is tied around her neck. Her hair is tied back up in a ponytail with another black ribbon tying it in place. She has black thigh high socks and light black shoes on. She saw Naruto's smile before he waved her over. She smiled back before rushing over to him.

"Don't stay out to late." Miya called out as they walked to the door. Naruto nodded his head grinning. Miya blushed staring at him with a smile. She took the spoon that was still in her hand and tossed it fast. It hit Naruto hard sending a loud ringing sound into the air. This time Naruto didn't just jerk he flew forward. He would have hit the ground if Yoruichi wasn't fast enough to catch him. She smiled coolly at him as she helped him back to his feet. She glanced back at Miya seeing her smiling with her eyes closed. She was very scary at times. She looked quite docile most of the times but she was actually pretty strong. She looked back to Naruto and watched him rub his head. He started to walk again heading to the door.

Miya watched they leave her smile fading. "I would have taken care of it, if you asked me." Tsukiko said walking from the hall. Miya looked at her nodding slightly.

"I know, it would be less detrimental to us if Naruto did it." Miya replied frowning. Tsukiko frowned as well sensing a gloomy emotion from Miya.

"We have the right to do it. We shouldn't use Naruto-kun in such a way." Tsukiko replied. Miya nodded again already knowing it but it was necessary.

Naruto and Yoruichi walked from the hotel side by side. Yoruichi was grinning while Naruto was staring at her. He smiled before something caught his attention. He tilted his head realizing two people walking up to the hotel. He grinned noticing a familiar face. Both Naruto and Yoruichi stopped as Tairei and Maya stopped. They looked at each other and Naruto lifted his hand waving. "Naruto-sama." Tairei let out. Naruto smiled a second before she ran straight into him. He expected this much after all he hadn't seen her in about five months. He wrapped his arms around her managing to stay on his feet. She rubbed her face into his shirt wrapping her arms around him also.

Yoruichi blinked noticing the girl didn't have any clothing on under the cloak. Her mouth opened before she remembered something Homura said. 'The funny thing about Tairei is she can transform whenever she wants but she never want clothes on her.' Yoruichi hummed narrowing her eyes a little. "You're…Tairei right?" She asked. She never really saw her like this before. The girl looked at Yoruichi and nodded.

"You're going out with him this time?" She asked standing up, releasing her hold on him. Yoruichi nodded with a smile as Naruto released her.

"Wow. So this is what you looked like when you transform huh?" She let out inspecting the girl. She walked around her noticing Naruto back up a little giving her room. Tairei watched her as she circled her twice before humming. In a split second Yoruichi disappeared. Tairei blinked as her cloak went up in the air. Her cloak came down after a few seconds covering her once again. At that moment Yoruichi appeared in front of her smiling. "I give my stamp of approval." She said with her thumbs up. She looked at Naruto to see his right hand on his forehead.

"Thanks." Tairei said before looking at Naruto. He removed his hand before giving Tairei a blank stare. "I am wearing something." She said. Naruto eyes never left her as she frowned. "You never said how much to wear." She said. "Yes, no, yes, yes. Sorry Naruto-sama." Tairei said slightly bowing her head. Yoruichi frowned wishing she could help, but she couldn't say anything without knowing what he was saying.

"Hmph. It's her body and her transformation. If she doesn't like wearing clothing then it's her choice, not yours." Maya said. Naruto's eyes trailed to hers, narrowing slightly. He looked back at Tairei as she raised her head up. She quickly shook her head at him.

"No, she didn't." Tairei said. At that Maya perked up glaring at Naruto a little. Naruto walked up to her placing his hand on her head. Tairei blinked turning to look at Naruto. "Alright. I won't let her see." She said grinning. Naruto rubbed her head still looking ahead. He lifted his hand off her head before walking forward he didn't need to make any signal for Yoruichi to start walking after him.

"See ya Tairei." Yoruichi let out with a wave. She nodded towards Maya just to be courteous as she followed him. Naruto eyes went back to Maya's as she stared into his. She noticed instantly that something was different from before, something different from when they were younger. But she put that aside, it did not matter now. He walked passed her seemingly in slow motion to her. He looked to be contemplating something. She saw his mouth move a little before he broke eye contact. He was passed her now but her eyes was still on him. She briefly noticed Yoruichi moved pass her before watching them leave the front yard of the hotel. She turned watching them turn to the left before disappearing.

Tairei let out a sigh looking at the hotel. She was surprised that Maya said something. She wasn't expecting that. It was officially finished when she apologized to him but that statement she made brought on a little more. He wanted to have a talk with her tomorrow, when he was just going to leave it along. She let out another sigh rubbing her face. "Let's go in Maya." Tairei said turning. Maya looked back at Tairei being brought out of her thinking. She had yet to decide whether to follow them or not. But it didn't matter, she wanted to try what Tairei suggested and Naruto not being there was better than if he was.

Naruto and Yoruichi raced across the top of the buildings. They didn't have to worry about being seen, they were fast enough to remain invisible or blurs to anyone below. Out of Homura, Kazehana, and Yoruichi, she was the fastest. She would probably be able to match him completely soon. That made him happy. Homura had the spot of strongest. He wondered how long that would last. He smiled turning suddenly before jumping across the road to the buildings on the other side. Yoruichi followed easily, right on his tail. She didn't know where they were going but he did even without Miya telling him. He looked back at her and smiled. He watched her smile back before she disappeared from his view. She took a route to his left. He turned his head and grinned as she appeared by his side. "Ah I thought I could catch you." She said still smiling. He grin turned into a smirk as he reached out and snagged the ribbon around her neck before speeding up. "Huh?" She let out noticing the ribbon. She blinked as Naruto smirked with devilish eyes. He dashed ahead displaying a great amount of speed. She watched him before smiling brightly. "Game on." She said rushing after him.

Twenty minutes, the little game of tag lasted twenty minutes. She didn't win but she got close a couple of time. She was bent over her hands on her knees, sweat pouring down her face. She panted heavily a smile plastered on her face. That was a work out. Naruto always seemed to slip right out of her grasped. It was annoying but cool at the same time. Awesome part was he wasn't even tired. No panting, no sweat, nothing. He smiled at her walking towards her. She straightened up breathing slowly. He stopped in front of her taking a cloth from his pocket. He wiped the sweat off her face, neck, shoulders and arms. He was very gentle with his strokes making sure not to miss a spot. Yoruichi blushed throughout it all. A gentle cooling breeze blew passed them cooling her heated skin. She closed her eyes relaxing into the sensation of the wind and his touch. She really didn't understand how his mother hen like touches could affect her like this. But she couldn't really find the moment to care currently.

She opened her eyes and reached up to grab his shirt. He took a step back dodging her hand completely. He shook his head at her. She pouted at him and he smiled again. He moved back up to her before tying the ribbon back around her neck. He let his hands drop staring into her eyes. His smile grew before he backed up. He turned around before raising his hand up and beckoning her to follow. She nodded following him. She was silent, she wasn't sure what they going to do but she had to be ready for anything. They were after all well out the range of the village.

They walked for nearly ten minutes before he stopped. He pointed up and she jumped up. She grabbed onto a branch before swinging up to the highest branch. When she reached the top she looked ahead spotting Naruto already up there. He pointed ahead and she jumped to where he was. She made sure she was stable before looking forward into the distance. There was a man there, sitting up against a tree, a camp fire right in front of him. He was covered completely by a brown cloak. A sword lay by his right side. Around his wrist are bandages. His face had two scars, one on his right cheek and the other across his forehead. His hair was brown, a very dark brown. He looked to be young, around twenty five. "He's our target?" Yoruichi whispered. Naruto nodded before looking at her. He pointed at her before pointing down. "You want me to stay here?" She asked. At his nodded she quickly shook her head.

He raised his eyebrow at her and she turned fully towards him. "You let Homura kill for you. So I'll do the same. Don't worry." Yoruichi said. Naruto stared at her before shaking his head. "Don't worry, it won't be the first person I killed." She said before bursting forward. He let out a breath watching her. That wasn't the reason why he didn't want her to do it. But she was the stubborn type. He decided to watch from there and interfere when and if it came down to it.

Yoruichi was fast, like a lightning bolt, she was in front of the man her hand raised to pierce him. She thrust her hand forward only to watch him grab his sword and quickly maneuver out of the way. Her hand broke through the trunk he was resting on with a loud crack. She pulled her hand back and jumped back anticipating an attack. She was right. His blade cut through the area her arm took up a second prior. She was lucky for the most part. She landed before jumping back once again getting some distance. This was the third time she had missed her target, either she was getting slow or somebody enter cheat codes. She landed again staring at the man, noticing his full height was a bit taller than Naruto. His eyes are a cold, lifeless green. She grinned if he didn't have the will to live than this is fine.

The man held the sword in front of him both hands gripping the hilt tightly. "Hmmm, Shihouin Yoruichi. It seems I was spotted. Too bad she sent an amateur to take me out." He said, his voice was deep and gruff. Yoruichi paid no mind to his words. From what she saw he was fast but not that fast. His reaction speed was high though. He was experienced; she could tell that with a look. She needed to be careful, very careful. Yoruichi dashed to her left using her impressive speed to get to his right side before he even move. She threw a punch aiming at his side. The warrior took a step back raising his sword up watching as her fist passed his stomach. He brought it down fast as she looked at him. She was gone the next second. His sword cut the ground as Yoruichi appeared in the air above him. She swung her foot around aiming at his head. Again he dodged with a simple lean forward.

Naruto watched the fight closely. The man was not like the ones before he was probably higher up the food chain. He recognized him pretty easily he just never knew his rank. Yoruichi was fast yes but she would need more thing just speed to beat him. She wasn't experienced with fighting people like this. It was a good way for her to see and teach her….but he couldn't do it without speaking. He bit his lip making his decision. She would hate him for it yes but he would not in danger her. He narrowed his eyes a little, he should wait a while longer. She might understand it a after a bit. He kept his eyes on her his pupils that of slits. He had to make sure he watched them both like a dragon watching its prey.

Maya sat watching Shikamaru and Homura play chess. It seemed to be close to a stalemate. But she didn't care about it. She wanted to bring up what she wanted to ask, but considering Kazehana was right there, she couldn't well ask. "You know…if you have a question than you are free to ask." Homura said. Maya looked at him weirdly, how did he know?

"I do have a few questions." Maya said. Homura didn't look back he slide his rook down the board grinning.

"Then ask. Check." He let out. Shikamura stared at the board humming.

"Fine….What is your true connection with Naruto?" She asked her eyes narrowing. Homura looked back at her raising his eyebrow.

"Hm….interesting question. My true connection….Well my true role here is quite a few things. I'm Naruto's friend of course, then I'm his protector, then I'm his sword, I'm his voice, I'm reason, I'm his logic." Homura said looking back at the board. "I'm….quite frankly so many things I have no idea how to put them into words." Homura said moving another piece. "Check." He said again.

"Hmmm. And for Yoruichi and Kazehana?" Maya asked. Kazehana looked at her grinning.

"I'm his wife." She said. Maya looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's exactly like she said. She's his wife…and Yoruichi is…she's um…" Homura let out. What was Yoruichi? "Well, let's just say it's complicated." Homura replied. Maya hummed at that. "Or we can say, she's his girlfriend trying to be a little more." Homura said nodding. He watched Shikamaru move a piece, staring at him critically.

"Is there a way to get Naruto to help us with the war?" Shikamaru asked slightly narrowing his eyes. If they were answering questions, why not ask some of his own? Homura looked at him before thinking it over.

"Yea….There are a few ways you can get him to help." Homura replied. All three occupants of the room eyes were on him now. "Check." Homura said. Shikamaru moved his king back trying to stall a little.

"Would you mind telling us how?" Maya asked.

"Not at all." Homura said grinning at the silver haired beauty. "Off the top of my head, there are three ways. The first way is to simply get one of us to want to help you." Homura said pointing to himself and Kazehana. At that Shikamaru glanced between them. "I would include Yoruichi but she doesn't really like you guys." Homura added.

"I'm guessing you don't want to help?" Maya asked interlacing her fingers. Her tone was calm, very calm.

"You got that right." Homura let out smiling. "We usually listen to Naruto and even if we don't listen we all basically know things to not get involved in. War is one of them." Homura said.

"Hmmm….What's the second way?" Shikamaru asked. Homura smiled at him, the thought of him being pretty good at catching hint flowing through his mind.

"Oh that one….That one is a little harder than the first choice." Homura said moving his knight up towards Shikamaru's king.

"So? What is it?" Maya asked.

"You have to give yourself to him." Homura said looking at Maya with a sly smile. She blinked at that confused at the absurdity of it.

"Homura." Kazehana scolded seemingly in a playful matter. Homura smiled back at her before looking forward.

"That won't happen so let's move onto the next one." Homura said. He blinked before looking back at her thinking about option three. "Yeaaaa…..choice number two is the best for you. Otherwise there is no way" Homura said. Maya glared at him as Shikamaru hummed.

"What is choice three?" He asked.

"You have to gain the attention of somebody very, very…..annoying." He said pausing at the end. "But since you can't do that, you are only stuck with those two options. You could try and convince us to help…or you give yourself to Naruto….Or give Aya-chan to him." He said with a slight laugh. He didn't miss the glare from the two women in the room. Not that he really cared. The room was silent as Homura moved his rook again.

"Naruto's abilities." Shikamaru started. Homura perked up a little humming. "What are the extents of them?" He asked.

"Wow, you guys are really trying to get him huh?" Homura said grinning. "How about if you beat me I tell you that one?" Homura said. Shikamaru nodded.

"We should start over then." He replied.

"Fine with me." Homura said grinning. They quickly put the pieces back to the way they were, Homura was black and Shikamaru was white once again. They started to play Maya and Kazehana watching Homura.

"…..How much do you know of Naruto?" Maya asked. Kazehana shifted her eyes to the kunoichi her eyes narrowing slightly. Homura turned to her smirking widely his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Everything….Every last thing, you could possibly think you know about him, I know and more. I even know about you and him." Homura said grinning. Maya's eyes twitched at that and Shikamaru raised his head to look at her. He wasn't sure what he meant, it didn't sound like he was referring to their friendship at all.

"….He told you?" Maya asked growling a little. Homura shook his head his grin growing.

"Nope, a promise is a promise after all." He said smirking. Maya tilted her head a little.

"If that's the case…how do you know?" Maya asked. He smiled before looking at the board.

"Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll tell you before our trip is over." Homura replied. "But that's only if you do." He added. Maya glared at him, this guy seemed to be quite the sly one. Maya shook her head frowning.

"How long has Naruto been here?" She asked next.

"Five years." Homura said not missing a beat. "But he and I leave every few months to journey out into the world and help those in need." He exclaimed.

"Does Naruto still draw?" She questioned. Homura nodded at that grinning.

"His artwork is amazing now. He has expanded from just drawing. He paints, does sculptures, he even does pictures." Homura said his voice filled with awe. "I wish I could do a quarter of what he could do with a paint brush."

"Ahh!...That paint brush." Kazehana chimed in blushing. She moved her hands to her cheeks before looking down smiling. Homura raised his eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Ok…I don't need to know what you possibly mean by that." He said tapping the board. "Now before you ask any more questions, I have a question for you two." He said.

"Yes?" Shikamaru replied.

"How did you find out Naruto was here?" Homura asked moving his rook. Shikamaru stared at him for a second before deciding to answer.

"…We received a tip from one of Naruto's former sensei's informants." Shikamaru replied. Maya looked at him and he looked at the board.

"Hm….Jiraiya huh? That old perv is still alive." Homura said with a shake of his head. "Well, that's most adequate. It seems I'll have to prepare Naruto for a lot more." He said absent mindedly.

"Prepare him?" Maya let out.

"Don't worry about that." He said quickly. Homura hummed as he moved a piece. "When did the war began and what happened to start it?" He asked. It was silent for a moment before Shikamaru moved a piece.

"It's hard for us to say…..we have yet to get any definite answer about that….But it started just about four years ago." He answered. Homura nodded taking in that piece of information. Again so he could concentrate on the game. Shikamaru was proving quite the challenge but he was no Naruto. So he would beat him in the end, he was a strategist as well, one that made Naruto pause for a moment.

Fifteen minutes passed with no questions asked and the game processed nicely. Shikamaru had a few more pieces but Homura had more positioning. Shikamaru would not take anything without it being traded. And in the trade war he would win. Shikamaru was thinking the whole thing over that would give him time to think also. "I have one last question, if you don't mind." Maya said finally speaking up. Homura glanced back grinning.

"Ok, sexy sliver, give it to me." Homura replied. Maya's eyes twitched in annoyance. He sounded like Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto's voice and what lead to Naruto being so far from his home country?" Maya asked. Homura and Kazehana perked up. Homura hummed for a second seemingly contemplating whether or not to answer. He shrugged remembering Naruto's motto. You ask and you will have the truth, strange motto for a former ninja.

"You really wanna know?" Homura asked blankly. Maya nodded quickly at that, this would let her know how much he has changed and give her at least a hint on how to approach him. Homura looked at the board. "Ok. Both things relate to the same situation." Homura started slowly. "When Naruto was forced to leave konoha he wa…." Homura stopped as a gust of wind blew passed him. Shikamaru's eyes snapped up alert as Homura watched the board. He looked down and a second later the board broke apart into four triangles. The cut was clean and the pieces on the board wouldn't make it to play another game. Homura's eyes shifted to Kazehana, who had her hand out, a glare plastered on that beautiful face of hers. "Ohhhh, Naruto is going to be pissed you cut his board…and so is Miya-san!" Homura let. Maya and Shikamaru looked at Kazehana as she let her hand drop.

She stood up slowly almost in an elegant way. She walked around to Homura before grabbing his shirt and forcibly pulling him up. His eyes narrowed at her before he turned his head to Shikamaru. "Sorry, we'll have to call that a draw." He said as he was pulled towards the door. He was dragged out glancing once at Maya. When he was out of the room both Maya and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"A sore subject." Shikamaru said.

"Seems like it." Maya replied. "Do you think everything before was the truth?" She asked.

"Considering he mentioned knowing about you and Naruto…" Shikamaru paused at that noticing she perked up a little. "I would say he was. He didn't seem to care that he was telling personal information." He added. Maya nodded at that finding it a little bit too odd.

Naruto looked at Yoruichi, she had finally managed to take down the man who he finally learned was Tazu. It was a pretty long match, she wasted a lot of energy thorough out the entire fight. He would give her the praise she deserved though. After all she fought this type of enemy for the first time and without any hints or help from him she managed to figure out what ability he was using, how it affected her, and how to turn it back on him. Only thing he found wrong with the whole thing was her tactics and the way she used her energy. But that was an easy fix. He could do it but it would be a larger and harder road for her. Miya on the other hand would be able to do it easier. He shook his head before leaning off the tree. He glanced at Yoruichi seeing her hunched over, her hands on her knees. She was sweating a lot more than before, even as fast as she was she still used so much unnecessary movements.

Like Naruto thought she was smart, like Temari but she was slightly crude in her methods. He was at fault for that. He should be the one to polish her into a clear gem. He walked up to her as she leaned back up. Her heavily breaths are silent as she turned her head towards him. "How did I do?" She asked forcing her words out. Naruto closed his eyes before lifting his right hand up, his palm facing the ground. He waved it a little with a tilt of his head. "So-so?" She asked. He nodded at that before dropping his hand. He stepped to her side before looking at the man. He flexed his hand, extending his finger up so they were slightly bent. His fingers gave out crackle sounds as he pointed his palm toward the now bloodied corpse.

Yoruichi watched for a moment wondering what he would do. Her wait was rewarded when Naruto clutched his hand tight. A second later five flashes blinded her. "ah!" She let out covering her eyes. She heard the thunderous boom but hearing a sizzling sound. She moved her hands slightly and looked out. She saw lightning bolts, five of them each separated except at where the corpse met. Her eyes widen before her jaw dropped. It was the first time she saw this. She only though he could shot lightning from his body…or better yet generate it but to call it down from an clear sky….she glanced up slightly blinking. It was clear moments ago. She looked back down at him as the lightning bolts finished descending. The light faded and only smoke could be seen from the corpse. Before she could confirm that the corpse was burnt, Naruto turned around catching her attention. He began to walk away and she turned to follow. She wanted to rest a little but it was nothing she couldn't endure.

Yoruichi watched after Naruto contemplating her actions throughout the match. He was difficult, not that she would tell anybody. His body seemed to work on the principle of magnetism. Both negative and positive was affecting his body. When she went to hit it seemed like he was pushed away enough to dodge and we he attacked he was pulled towards her. Odd but neat in her opinion. It took a little time to find out about it but it took so much longer for her to find a way around it. Lightning is awesome, in her book especially when she can magnetize the ground. Too bad he didn't know. Her attention was brought back to Naruto, a frown gracing her face. He said her performance was so – so, so what did she do wrong?

She was brought out of her contemplation again with a slight bump. She stopped realizing she walked into Naruto's back. "Oh sorry." She said quickly. Naruto turned back to her and grinned and the next thing she knew she was in the air. She had to blink a couple of times to actually make sure she wasn't dreaming. She looked and realized she was on Naruto's back now, it amazed her how fast he was that he was able to grab her without her noticing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him. Why worry about it, she would just enjoy the view for now, and the wind blowing against her.

Naruto went at a moderately slow pace. Even if they were in the air, it didn't mean they had to rush. She was tired, he could tell that. Her ability drew a lot from her and she was still fairly new to them. He decided he would train with her a lot more so she could come into her powers more. He frowned wondering if letting her fight Tazu was a smart move. The consequences of it might be bad, especially as she is.

He came down fast heading for a tree branch. Gravity seemly had no effect on him as he landed on a branch a second before bouncing back up into the air. His hair fluttered in the wind as he looked forward. Yoruichi was silent on his back, she wasn't moving much either. He could hear her soft breathing over the bellowing of the wind. He smiled knowing she was sleeping. It wouldn't take them long to arrive at the hotel at this pace and by now a lot of the residents would have turned in for the night. So he would not have to worry about being seen. But there is really no reason to wait after all she needed to be in bed anyway. He grinned hoping she wouldn't wake up from what he was about to do. A flash of light blanketed the area and a second later they were gone.

Homura frowned as his head rose up. He shook his head before standing from the couch. He was contemplating what had happened earlier. Kazehana and he had got into a little argument. She didn't like that he was telling them so much information. He wasn't really worried about it but she seemed very livid over it. She shouldn't have let him talk than. He walked over to the front door and opened it just as Naruto walked through the door. Naruto looked at him stopped as Homura stared into his eyes. "Nothing is the matter Naruto." Homura said closing the door behind him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him as he frowned. "It's nothing. So don't worry." He said. He blinked noticing the female on his back. "Why do you have Yoruichi?" He asked. Naruto smiled at him slightly adjusting his hold on her. Homura blinked with a tilt of his head. "You let her do it? Wait, why didn't you tell me? I would have done it." He exclaimed. Naruto grinned nervously before looking forward. "You could have told me that's what she wanted; I thought it was something else like..." Homura stopped before sighed. He shrugged right afterward. "Oh…well, its fine. How did she do?" He asked. Naruto smiled at him causing the young man to hum. "So – So huh? Well she's get better." Homura said. Naruto nodded at that before looking forward.

Naruto walked ahead as Homura followed. "There are a few things I have to tell you." He said. Naruto glanced back at him nodding. "One, Shikimaru is actually pretty good. If you hadn't cornered him like you did I would probably have ended up in draw" Homura explained. Naruto huffed a little smiling. "Secondly, they started asking questions. Mostly about our connection, my knowledge of your past, and your abilities." Homura said shrugging. Naruto stopped blinking before looking at Homura. Homura grinned at him nodding. "Yep, told the truth of the ones that required it." He said. Naruto smiled nodding. There was no need to lie about things. It wouldn't matter if they knew or not. "So who did she battle?" He asked.

Naruto placed Yoruichi down on her orange sheets. He had already completely disrobed her in there. She liked to sleep nude. He pulled the purple blanket over her before leaning over. He kissed her lightly on the lips before leaning up. She let out a humming sound before turning a little. Naruto smiled before turning around and walked to the door. He left the room quietly closing to door behind him. He turned to his right looking at Homura. "Do I get a kiss goodnight too?" He said mockingly pushing his lips out. Naruto stared at him before shaking his head. "Nope, you're an ass. Kissing her goodnight, what about your wife? She's mightily lonely." Homura said. Naruto raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms. "Yeah, you're right she's not sleeping….She actually found a pretty good spot to sit down." Homura said.

Naruto nodded before walking passed him. He knew where she was already, it was a habit of hers and he could sense her fairly well. "She's right next to Aya, in that room." Homura added with a grin. Naruto's eyes shot up before he dashed forward. He was midway down the stair in no time flat. He was in a rush, he couldn't let her, them see it….well not together anyway. Kazehana would only look at the ones in the open. He remembered all of Aya's habits…and curiosity was something she wouldn't let die.

Naruto was down the stairs and across the hall making quick time. He didn't have to worry about Miya and Tsukiko being out. This was his shift to make sure everything went ok. So he wouldn't get in trouble at all. He came to the door with a golden color knob and grabbed onto it. He turned it and opened than door. He looked across the room quickly ignoring the art work hanging on all of the walls. His eyes moved down landing on the two ladies sitting on the floor. He walked into the room breathing easily before turning and facing them. He watched as Kazehana turned slightly to look at him, Aya followed her lead a second later. "Naruto-kun." Kazehana let out. She was off the ground in a second, heading hastily toward Naruto. He noticed her feet didn't touch the ground.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong but loose hold as she leaned up kissing him on his cheek. Naruto's eyes moved to her before looking back at Aya. She was looking back at the painting. He looked back at Kazehana, feeling two soft pillows pressing against his back. He raised his eyebrows, wondering why she moved behind him, and why she was using her abilities so freely. "I was showing her some of your pictures. She likes them a lot." Kazehana said. Aya looked back at them spotting his eyes on her. She saw him smile a little before he walked over to her, Kazehana floating right behind him. He sat down next to her bringing Kazehana down with him. Kazehana found her way to his other side her arms still incasing his neck.

Naruto looked at the painting currently in her hand. It was one of his works earlier this year. It is the painting of the multi-colored sea and sky, both affected by the sunset in the background. Mountains rose just in front of the beautiful setting sun, the sun's rays illuminating the outline of the mountains. A single woman seemed to be walking on the water, her face had no detail and even if it did not many would see without closer inspection. She wore a nearly see through dress, her hair was two colors. The bulk of her long hair was as dark as the night sky and the very front of her hair closest to her forehead is a silvery white color. Bangs of hair came down passed the sides of her face. Naruto stared at the whole thing, he didn't understand how every time he looked at his painting it seemed to change slightly. He didn't know what the change was because everything looked the same. But he could tell, there was most definitely something different about it.

He looked at Aya and smiled at her, she had good taste. This was one that everyone who has seen it wanted to buy it. The last person to offer a price went well over 1,000 dollars. But he couldn't sell this one. Why, well he didn't know why. "You have gotten better….a lot better." She said glancing at him. His smile increased at her praise. "I wish I could do something like this." She said. She spoke softly, her voice was as sweet as he remembered. He felt a pinch on his neck and looked at Kazehana. She was pouting giving him a look of neglect. He grinned reaching up and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled at him and he grinned. He looked back over to Aya watching as she ran her hands gently against the canvas, feeling the smooth waves of dry paint. "Who is she?" Aya asked looking at him. He blinked before tilting his head a little. He looked at the small figure of the woman. He frowned before reaching up and rubbing his head.

"Naruto-kun has no idea." Kazehana answered for him. Aya blinked and Naruto nodded. "Her image just appeared in his mind and he painted her." She added before pinching Naruto's cheek. "But that doesn't happen anymore right?" She asked her voice soft and gentle with a hint of playfulness. Naruto only smiled as she released her hand. Aya looked back at the painting trying hard not to say anything. She studied it, mainly the female on the water. It was strange but she felt a kind of presence from it. "Hey Aya-san." Kazehana called. Aya looked up at her quickly leaving her trance.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Have you seen the paintings Naruto-kun left in Konoha?" She asked smiling. Aya blinked before glancing at Naruto. He was now looking at Kazehana with his eyelids half closed. She looked back at Kazehana before nodding slightly.

"I saw a few." She said nodding. Kazehana smiled at that.

"How were they?" She asked.

"They were ok. Why?" Aya asked blinking.

"Well, Naruto-kun won't tell me." She whined with a pout. Naruto grinned nervously a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "Eh! Don't say that." Kazehana replied. "You know I love looking at all your art." She said lightly poking his cheek. Naruto only smiled his eyes as gentle as the morning breeze. Aya turned her head to the picture, her eyes still on them. She was jealous, that much was easy to tell. The feeling in both her stomach and heart was enough to tell her that. But there was something else, it was as if this was simply a dream. For some odd reason it was unreal to her. "What's the matter?" Kazehana asked. Aya blinked shaking out of her trance. She shook her head before getting up.

"Nothing." Aya said. Naruto watched as she placed it back on its hook. "I'll be retiring for the night." She said slightly bowing. Naruto looked at her and Kazehana smiled.

"Alright have a good night then." Kazehana replied. Aya nodded before turning and walking to the door. Naruto's eyes followed her closely. Her movement was much more serene then he remembered. He watched her open the door and caught the little glance back she gave him before walking out the door. He smiled before turning a little. His lips were instantly captured by another pair, a tongue quickly forcing open his lips. He looked at his wife as she leaned into him. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss moving his tongue up against hers. The heated kiss lasted for a good while before Naruto leaned back a little. She managed to capture his bottom lip sucking on it lightly before releasing it. He opened his eyes his tongue lightly gliding over his bottom lip. "Finally." She said softly, her voice filled with so much emotion. "I have you to myself." She said positioning herself on his lap. Naruto only gave a small smile as he reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled leaning in. "I love you." She whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss once again.

Carlton 888-697-2732

1167936209


	5. author's note

Hello, This is Susanoo. Sorry about the wait on updating this. But thanks to another author i have decided to rewrite this story once more. The reason being, after rewriting the first few chapters of Naruto of the Ryuugan, I felt like i half assed this and wanted to give it a new coat of writing and better personalities for the characters.

Sorry about this, but i feel like this would make the story better in long run. So I've going to switch out the first two chapters on tomorrow and switch out the next ones when I get done. So if you aren't too annoyed with this, please give it a read.

And again I'm sorry about this


End file.
